Memories of a Life Gone By
by asian princess 61
Summary: Mix of Gensoumaden and Gaiden. Gaiden spoliers. Kenrenxoc. Gojyoxoc. Some loves never change no matter how many times they die and no matter how many times they're reborn.
1. Serendipity

Memories of a Life Gone By Pt. 1 Serendipity

_"I want to do everything I can for you," He whispered quietly as he held her tightly._

_The woman in his arms smiled as she watched the weeping willow branches sway gently around them._

_"Why, Kenren," she replied coyly. "What strange words you speak. What is the occasion?"_

_He hesitanted._

_"I have a feeling I'm going to lose you..." he whispered._

_She turned to him her gold eyes staring deep into his as they shifted to a silver color._

_"Kenren," she smiled. "I'll always be here, and if we're not meant to be together in this life, then we'll be reincarntated, and we'll find each other again in the next life."_

_" But I can't help but worry, Megumi-chan," he whispered inhaling the sweet scent in her cascading black hair._

_She traced her fingers along his jawline smiling. Kenren placed a kiss on her shoulder. She shot him an implying smile._

_"Now is there anything I could do to make you stop worrying?" she grinned playfully her black fox ears and tail twitching eagerly._

_"Well..." Kenren grinned as he suddenly pinned her to the ground. "There is one thing..."_

_She giggled eagerly as he pressed his lips to hers. A hand slowly pulled the hem of her long white dress upwards._

_

* * *

_

_Megumi rushed into the room with a cloth and basin of water in her hands. Quickly, she dipped the cloth in the water preparing a compress for the feverish boy in the bed._

_"Tenpou, Megumi, can't you two do something?" A man with long blonde hair asked worriedly. "His fever is rising. He can't go on like this."_

_Megumi sighed. Gently, she pushed the sweating long brown locks away from his sleeping face._

_"Yes, yes I know, Konzen," Tenpou replied smiling hopefully. "That's what I've been doing. Going through it all book by book, and from what I can figure out, Seiten Taisen Son Goku's power has overwhelmed his phsyical strength."_

_"Then we must undo the transformation..." Megumi murmured gravely as she pressed the cold compress on this face gently taking another cloth and dabbing the water around his hot skin._

_"The only thing is..." Tenpou began. "I don't know how to."_

_Kenren walked in._

_"Yo," he grinned winking childishly. "Everything's boarded up for the time being."_

_Megumi smiled._

_"Just to make us all feel a little bit better," he smiled sitting down next to her as he placed a hand on her knee._

_She blushed turning her head downward shyly._

_"Oooh!" Tenpou smiled as he held up a book. "Why don't we try this next? We pump the blood of a goat right into Goku's stomach!"_

_"Are you **trying** to kill him?" Kenren asked flattly._

_"Tenpou-san," Megumi asked sweat-dropping. "Why are you reading books called Black Magic for Fun?"_

_Tenpou smiled._

_"You fools," a white scaled man muttered as he leaned against the wall._

_"Now, now Gojun-san," Megumi smiled. "We're only trying to help him."_

_"Hence why you're all fools!" he cried. "You've made all of Heaven your enemy! You've protected Setien Taisen Son Goku even though he caused all this trouble! **You've taken me hostage!** Nataku is dead by his own hand! Litouten is out for your blood! The entire Western army is just waiting to storm this part of the castle!"_

_"Nataku was going to kill Goku!" Megumi cried before letting out a tired sigh. "It's not like we wanted any of this..."_

_

* * *

_

His eyes shot open as he jumped in his chair. He winced his eyes being blinded the strong afternoon sunlight.

"Are you all right, Gojyo?" a man with a monocle said as he turned to him smiling. "You were having quite the dream it seemed."

Gojyo stretched running his fingers through his long red hair as he nodded.

"Yea... It was interesting..." he replied groggily as he quickly brushed the vivid images aside. "Hakkai are we leaving yet? You've been staring at that map since before I was asleep!"

The monocled man smiled as a sweatdrop ran down the side of his face.

"Now, now," he smiled. "Just be patient!"  
"But I'm hungry!" a small boy with brow hair and gold eyes cried.

"Goku shut up," muttered the bitter blonde priest. "I'm not in the mood."

Goku pouted. Gojyo chuckled.

"Eh don't let it bug you Goku," he grinned. "Sanzo-sama's just having his 'time of the month.'"

The silver barrel of a gun stared at Gojyo between his eyes.

"Say it again," he threatened through gritted teeth. "I dare you."

Gojyo smiled and sweatdropped.

"Now, now, Sanzo," Hakkai began. "We don't need you firing you're gun here. These mountains are rather sensitive to rockslides. Not to mention I don't feel like falling into the river at this moment."

Sanzo muttered bitterly as he put his gun away and began smoking. The jeep kyued in agreement.

"See?" Hakkai smiled. "Even Hakuryuu agrees with me."

Gojyo and Goku rolled their eyes. Sanzo let out an indifferent grunt.

"I'm hungry. I'm hungry. I'm hungry. I'm hungry..." the monkey murmured quietly.

Gojyo twitched.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!" he cried annoyed.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" He whined as the mountainside dust slowly descended into the jeep.

Hakkai looked up worriedly.

"IT'S NOT HELPING OUR SITUATION!" he cried.

Hakkai's ears picked up on the soft cracking of cliff under their jeep. Smiling, he buckled his seatbelt. Sanzo continued smoking.

A loud cracking followed by a set of screams echoed through the riverside and the forest.They splashed into the river as Hakuryuu flew off to the side smiling as he flapped his white wings easily avoiding the water and the falling rocks.

"NOT FAIR HAKURYUU!" Goku cried as he and the others came gasping to the surface.

Hakuryuu smiled.

"IYAA! IT'S COLD!" a loud and femine voice cried as a large wave went splashing over a set of rocks and into where she sat bathing.

Gojyo swam over in a heartbeat. Grinning, he peered over the large rocks. A tall, wet, and naked female figure slowly stood wringing her hair and long black tail out. Her black fox ears twitched heavy with water. Gojyo's grin grew.

In the distance, sanzo started aiming his paper fan and threw it.

"If you're cold, how about I warm you up?" he grinned as he suddenly stood behind her.

She gasped turning beet red as she spun around covering herself quickly. She opened her mouth to reply just as a large paper fan came knocking Gojyo into the pool of water.

"Very, very nice, Sanzo!" Hakkai clapped as he laughed.

Goku grinned.

"That stupid, perverted kappa," Goku snickered.

"Hn," Sanzo replied. "Oi, kappa! You better behave yourself from now on!"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU THREE FOR THIS! I SWEAR I WILL YOU STUPID MONK!" he cried angrily.

The others continued laughing. Quickly, she rushed out of the water and dressed in her clothing. Gojyo turned. He pouted.

"Oh... You're dressed," he frowned. "You realize I hope that things are a lot more interesting when you're not."

She blushed as nervous sweatdrops ran down the side of her head.

"Now, now, Gojyo," Hakkai said as he and the others waded over. "Be nice. After all we didn't interrupt her bath for nothing."

Hakkai bowed his head just missing the water. _Speak for yourself three eyes..._ Gojyo thought as he continued staring at her wet but clothed form grinning.

"Please forgive us," he said kindly as he rose. "We stopped to figure out where we were going, but it seems we have disrupted your bathing."

"HAKKAI I'M HUNGRY!" Goku cried.

Sanzo smacked him and Gojyo on the backs of their heads.

"WILL YOU TWO EVER BEHAVE!" he cried annoyed.

The girl sweatdropped.

"Well..." she said smiling. "It's all right. Those cliffs were always a little unstable. If you wish it, you're welcome to come with me. I've got plenty of room, and a place to dry your clothing if you wish it. And lots of food."

Hakkai smiled. Goku stared at her with stars in his eyes at the thought of food.

"Ah.. Arigatou gozaimasu!" Hakkai smiled as he pulled himself and his wet luggage out of the water.

The others eagerly followed. Hakuryuu smiled perching himself on Hakkai's shoulder. Gojyo walked up to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So..." he began as she stared up at his suspiciously. "You got a name sweetheart?"

She stared at his hand resting comfortably on her shoulder. Her mind wandered to a thought. _This feels familiar..._ She thought quietly.

"... Miyuki..." she replied cautiously.

He grinned.

"That's a nice name," he smiled. "Don't you think so guys?"

Hakkai sweatdroppped. Goku twitched. Sanzo slapped the paper fan against his cloth covered palm a vein throbbing at his temple. Grinning with a sodden cigarette in his mouth, Gojyo turned to her.

"Now, now," he smiled. "No need to be suspicious! The one with the monacle is Hakkai. The annoying monkey is Goku, and the dickhead with the fan is Sanzo."

Sanzo's anger vein grew.

"With the way you're acting, I'm not surprised that she's suspicious, you stupid kappa," Goku muttered as Gojyo flipped him off with his free hand.

Hakkai sighed.

"Now that some actual estrogen is around, he won't stop," he murmured to the others. "Believe me... I've been his roomate long enough to find out the hard way... And it seems to work everytime too..."

Sanzo and Goku let out a dispairing groan. Nervous, she walked ahead quickly opening the door to a large cottage.

"There are four rooms down that way," she as she rummaged through a closet. "I'll come and get you're clothing in a short while."

She handed each of them a towel and went off to prepare the clothes line. Quickly, Goku changed into a towel and rushed into the kitchen rummaging through her cabinets. Clad in a towel, Sanzo walked in and smacked him with the paper fan.

"Oi! Wait for permission, monkey!" he scolded.

"Ow!" he winced.

Miyuki walked inside smiling.

"Iie, daijoubu desu!" she smiled as she grabbed the piles of sodden clothing lying around the rooms. "I did say I had a lot of food. Now, now you all help yourselves and I'll take care of your clothing. It's the least you could do... As I've got no men's clothing to offer you. Gomen ne."

Slowly, she bowed and continued hanging the clothing. Gojyo watched smirking as he readjusted his towel. Hakkai turned to him with a "kind" smile.

"Gojyo... Be nice," he continued smiling. "She's been nice enough to lend us her home. I'm sure she doesn't need you ravaging her all night. Especially with Sanzo, Goku, and myself around."

He grinned as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Now, now, Hakkai," he grinned cockily. "You never know until you try. And besides... I've never failed in a seduction yet!... And that one time doesn't count!"

"Does it strike no one odd that she seems to live alone, but has a house with **_five_** rooms?" Sanzo muttered.

"You've got a point, Sanzo," Hakkai nodded as he pondered. "What do you think it means?"

Sanzo shrugged as he shot him a warning look. Hakkai sighed. He looked up as Miyuki walked inside. She smiled.

"Finding everything all right I should hope?" she smiled as Goku popped his head out from the refrigirator.

"Oh yea!" he cried as food flew from his mouth. "This stuff's really good! Can I have it all?"

Nodding, Miyuki giggled. The others sweatdropped. Gojyo moved behing her grinning and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed quietly to herself.

"So why do I have to sleep all by myself?" he purred in her ear. "Why can't I share a bed with a beauty like you?"

"Ai ya," she sighed. "**_Kenren _**behave yourself!"

His arms dropped as he backed away.

"What...Did you call me?" he asked as he and the others stared shocked.


	2. The Influence of Fate

Memories of Life Gone By pt. 2 The Influence of Fate

Quickly, Sanzo rose and pointed his silver pistol at her head.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously as he glared. "And who sent you?"

"I'm no one!" she cried panicked. "I'm Miyuki! That's just it! Forgive me!"

Glaring, he pulled his gun away.

"Now, now, Konzen!" a loud voice cried as a figure popped up behing him. "No need to be so harsh."

"What do you want now, Kanzeon!" Sanzo glared.

"Oh nothing," she replied grinning mischeviously as she wrapped an arm around Miyuki's shoulders. "I just wanted to mention the addition to your little group. I'd almost forgot about her, but thankfully you found her for me!"

Sanzo growled in frustration. Hakkai smiled sweatdropping. Gojyo grinned. Goku continued eating.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "They'll all remember you in time, Megumi."

Gojyo's ears perked picking up on her name. He grinned chuckling as his mind slowly spun in conspiration.

"Kenren!" Kanzeon called out smiling. "Make sure you treat her as good as you did back then. From what I saw you always knew how to keep things interesting in the bedroom."

Kanzeon smiled as she disappeared into the air. Miyuki blushed. Gojyo's grin grew.

"Well," Sanzo snorted. "I don't really care as this fiasco is nothing but a bad field trip, but you will need to be explaining a few things if you don't mind."

Miyuki nodded as she sat down at the table with the others.

"I've only had these dreams recently," she began quietly. "They started at during the first time when the other youkai started going insane. I didn't want to become like them so I had my powers limited. I couldn't be like them."

Her fingers traced around the gold bracelet on her arm. Hakkai smiled placing a comforting hand on hers.

"It's all right," he smiled leaning back in his chair his hand moving away. "I think you've proved you've got a strong sense of self enough."

"Why are you living alone when you've got all this room?" Sanzo asked supiciously.

She lowered her head as she let out a sad sigh.

"I used to have four roommates," she began as she pointed to a small and dusty picture resting quietly on a shelf. "They died some months ago. That's them over there."

Gojyo walked over and picked up the small frame. He gasped quietly. As he shot the others a knowing look, he passed around the picture. Hakkai paled. Goku began choking no his meatbun. She sighed.

"My God," she smiled as she took the picture with a light sprinkle of tears in her eyes. "It's hard to believe that Shunhua, Xiahua, Donghua, and Quihua were only here a few months ago."

Hakkai smiled a comforting smile.

"What happened to them?" Sanzo asked as he played along.

"I don't know much," she began again. "But... They had go to take care of something.. From what I've heard, they contracted the disease of a parasite demon, and... Someone helped them out of their misery..."

Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo remained silent.

"How sad," Sanzo replied as he nodded.

"Yea," she sighed. "I'm sure they're in someplace better..."

Sanzo nodded. The others nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"Hn," the blonde priest snorted as he turned away . "I'm going to get some rest. I'm getting sick of you all."

"Don't mind him," Hakkai smiled as he stood and started to leave the room. "He's always like that."

Goku continued eating as he walked off to his room.

"Thanks for the food!" he grinned as the food in his mouth went flying.

She smiled. Gojyo pulled up a chair beside her.

"Well," he grinned. "It looks like it's just you and me darling."

She smiled. He placed a hand on her knee. She gasped quietly. _It's that familiar feeling again... Why? _She wondered to herself.

"So..." Gojyo began smoothly as a smile slowly grew on his face. "How do you know this Kenren person?"

"Ah..." she blushed. "From my dreams..."

He nodded.

"And may I ask what goes on in these dreams with him?" he smirked as he stood and positioned himself behind her.

His body heat flushed her face. His bare hands rested on her shoulders gently massaging them. _Oh my... _She thought blurhing brightly. _There's a man wearing nothing but a towel behind me, and he's massaging me!_

"Ah... Uh..." she began fidgeting as his hands roamed down her back in gentle firm caresses. "Well... I can't say.. It's rather... Private..."

"Why?" he suddenly whispered sensously in her ear making her gasp. "Is he making love to your beautiful body with a wild passion and making you cry out in that pretty little voice of yours for more and more?"

He smirked as her blush turned redder. Grinning, he picked her up in his arms and started walking off to her room with a smirk.

"Shall we see if I can compete with my past incarnation?" he grinned leaning close to her ear. "Despite how hard you try, you feel comfortable. There's something familiar in my company isn't there?"

Blushing, she nodded. Gently, he set her down.

"I know," he smiled gently as he opened her door and lead her inside. "I can feel it too..."

The door shut behind them quietly as Gojyo placed his lips on hers.

Hakkai smiled sweatdropping.

"My, my that poor woman," he said quietly to himself as he looked up from his book. "I hope Gojyo isn't giving her too much trouble now."

Goku surveyed the small room with a small bed by the window. He flopped down and buried his face in the pillow catching small traces of a fading femine scent.

"Donghua..." he whispered as he slowly drifted off.

In his own room, Sanzo slept in a deep sleep. His scripture rested quietly on the nightstand.

Entwined in her sheets, they let out the sounds of an old and familiar passion as their instincts and wills acted on their own accord. Fervent kisses laced their skin as they clung tightly to one another. With a hard passionate sigh, they fell to the sheets still clinging to one another. She ran her hand through his long red locks as she stared deep into familiar crimson eyes as the visions of a similar but different man flashed before her eyes. He watched as her silver eyes changed to gold and her panting form changing into another as brief flashes of dreams danced in his eyes.

_This is... Familiar,_ she thought. _Very familiar..._ He smiled locking his lips with hers as he pulled her close. Quickly, they fell asleep in the lulling silence of the nightlit room. Dreams and memories danced in their heads.

Author's note: well that's the second chapter's ending. But as a special here's a little inside look at what happened in the Gaiden when Miyuki's past life form, Megumi was around. Spoilers included! Enjoy!

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 1 Mysterious Meetings

In a dark room in a secluded part of the castle, two golden eyed boys chatted and laughed loudly and innocently. One boy winced as he lay in his bed covered with bandages.

"Ow," he chuckled as he grinned. "It hurts to laugh."

"Should I get someone, Nataku?" the other boy asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's fine, Goku," he smiled sadly and faintly. "... You know how _they_ are..."

Goku nodded. Quietly, the door opened. The soft rustling of cloth and jingling of chains walked inside. Her gold eyes shifted to silver as she surveyed the dark room. She smiled as she slowly walked to the bed. Her shoes tapped the floor lightly as she walked. In curiosity, Goku stared up at her. Long, black, and ankle length hair flowed behind her in long pigtails. A black fox tail swished with her long white servant's dress. Her black fox ears stood at the top of her head twitching to the soft sounds in the room.

"Nataku-sama," she said offering her hand to the boy. "Come. It's time to change those bandages."

Nataku nodded as he placed his hand in hers.

"Bye, Goku," he said sadly as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

In the darkness, Goku sat before rushing back to his master.

"Konzen! Konzen!" he cried as he burst into an office.

A bitter blonde man looked up annoyed from his pile of papers and rubber stamps.

"What is it now monkey?" he asked gritting his teeth. "I'm busy."

"But I wanna know who the woman in chains that's taking care of Nataku is!" he replied as he tugged on Konzen's arm in a fevor.

Konzen shot him a strange look. _Woman in chains? _He thought to himself. _There's not such thing.. Goku and Nataku are the only ones chained up here..._

"What have you been getting yourself into now?" he scolded. "There is no such woman as that."

"But I saw her!" he whined. "She's real!"

Konzen sighed in frustration.

"Get out. Go find Tenpou or Kenren to bother will you?" he said as he continued stamping and signing the papers on his desk.

With a light pout, Goku rushed from the room and ran back to the other palace.

In a tree, a redhead sat sipping sake while under, a man with brown hair and glasses sat reading. They turned hearing the sound of clanking chains.

"Ten-chan! Kenren-niichan!" Goku cried as he ran up.

Kenren and Tenpou smiled.

"Hello, Goku," the brown haired man smiled. "You came here in quite a rush how may we help you?"

"Ten-chan!" he began as he tugged on Tenpou's sleeves. "Who's the woman in chains taking care of Nataku?"

Tenpou shot him a confused look. He looked up at Kenren. Kenren shrugged as he grinned pervertedly. _Woman in chains huh? _He asked himself smiling. _I must keep that in mind for the next time I've got a woman in my bed..._

"I don't think there is such a woman," he smiled back. "Are you all right, Goku? Did you hit your head or something?"

Comically, Goku fumed.

"No!" he cried. "She's real! Nataku went off with her to change his bandages!"

Smiling, Tenpou patted his head.

"Now, now," he smiled as he tried to play along. "I'm sure Nataku is off with the actual doctor, not this mysterious woman you speak of."

"Yea," Kenren agreed. "Believe me, Goku. If I don't know her, then she's not real. Besides... I 'know' almost every woman here..."

"And you know them so... **_Intimately_** too," Tenpou bantered as Kenren grinned.

Confused, Goku stared up at them. They smiled.

"Come on, Goku," Tenpou smiled. "Why don't we either get some ice for that bump on your head. Or perhaps you haven't eaten yet? Maybe that's why you're acting like this."

Goku growled.

"Ooo!" he whined pouting an exaggerated pout. "I didn't hit my head! I am hungry, but I know she's there!"

Tenpou smiled.

"Then lets get you some food, ne?" he asked. "I'm sure you'll be much better after some."

"O.k." he smiled a small smile as he walked off with Tenpou.

Kenren smirked as he chuckled to hmself. _That poor kid,_ he thought. _I wonder if Konzen's feeding him properly..._

Smiling, he stared up into the pink cherry blossoms.

* * *

As the day continued, Goku ran from palace to palace inquiring of the strange woman to everyone's dismay. _I'm gonna get that boy on a leash when he gets back,_ Konzen thought muttering obscenities to himself.

"You seem to have been the talk of heaven recently, Megumi," a stern man with brown hair and a beard glared at her. "I hope you haven't been making yourself known."

She suppressed her anger as she glared back at him.

"Of course I haven't," she replied in a slightly biting tone. "I've followed everything you've told me to do since you brought me here."

Quickly, he stood and slapped her hard across her face. She winced.

"Watch your tone with me, woman!" he snarled as he grabbed her head forcefully and turned her to him. "You should be honored to be here! Not many that look like you, are welcome here!"

She glared at him through her shifting eyes.

"And you should be honored you're still around! We don't take kindly to your kind around here," he threatened. "For you are weak, and of no use to me other than your skills with medicinal herbs... Besides, all you probably did down in that underworld was lie on your back and keep your legs open like all those other women of your kind down there!"

He smirked as he backed off his hands examining her slowly bruising cheek in an uncharacteristically gentle manner.

"Go get some ice for that," he smiled in a false kindness. "You don't want your so called 'pretty face' looking ugly with a nasty bruise do you? Enjoy what freedom you've got now, because it's only a matter of time before I become emperor and when you'll be locked away. Forever."

With a quiet growl, she turned away storming off. _What's it matter, Li Touten?_ She thought growling as she ran her fingers over the divine mark he had forceably given her. _You've already locked me away in a prison... You'll get what's coming to you. I know you wil. _Nataku stared after her sadly.

"Son," he began. "Beware. Women are all the same. Despite their proper attitudes and mannerisms, they're nothing but whores and sluts underneath. Especially those foxes..."

Nataku nodded slowly as he watched with sad eyes. _Yes father, _he thought obidiently.

* * *

Hiding from his troops and avoiding his duties, Kenren sat up in his usual cherry tree, sipping sake.

"Yare, yare, (Good grief)" he sighed to himself. "Goku sure caused quite the ruckus yesterday talking about some woman that doesn't even exist. Poor Konzen."  
He chuckled to himself as he stared up into the cherry tree. A door and balcony hidden by the branches and blossoms slowly opened. _Huh? _He thought confused. _I thought no one lived in that room..._ He climbed quietly moving to a better viewing spot.

On the balcony, small fragrant pots of herbs and plants grew as a woman in a white dress and chains stood among them watering their fragrant leaves. _Guess Goku wasn't lying after all, _he thought grinning as he climbed higher. Slowly, she turned to the cherry branches. She leaned over her balcony reaching for the blossoms just out of her reach. Kenren grinned as he plucked a small twig covered in pink flowers and climbed up to her.

"Hi!" he grinned as his head suddenly popped out from the branches she was reaching for and offered her the torn twig of flowers. "Flowers?"

"Ah!" she cried in surprise as she jumped back and fell flat on her balcony.

She winced massaging a sore backside. Eagerly, he hopped on to her balcony and helped her up. She stared at him with a surprised and frightened look in her gold eyes as they turned silver. Quickly, she turned and ran to her balcony door.

"Hold it!" he cried smiling as he grabbed her chained wrist. "Don't I get a little 'Hello, why thank you for helping up from my fall?' Or 'Why thank you so much for the flowers?'"

She turned to him tugging her wrists frantically and nervously. He stood and watched her amusedly keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

"Please leave!" she panicked pulling at her wrists. "Someone might see!"

"Nah," he smiled as he placed the twig of flowers in one of her pigtails. "This room has nothing but a view of a big tree, and the heaven outside has no view of this room."

She continued panicking and pulling at her wrists.

"Please leave!" she worried.

Kenren stared at her face finding a dark bruise covered by a light film of make-up.

"Not until you tell me your name, sweetheart," he grinned.

"It's Megumi..." she sighed. "Now leave.. Please."

"That's good enough!" he said as he dropped her wrist.

She turned away and slowly opened her door pulling the flowers out of her hair.

"Now," he said smiling kindly as he stood on her balcony railing. "You come to me if some jerk gives you another bruise."

She turned to him as he leapt back into the tree and slowly disappeared in the pink laced branches. Li Touten's words rang in her head. _We don't take kindly to your kind around here, _she thought as she sighed staring at the pink flowers in her hand.

"Come to you?" she murmured to herself. "After so much unkindness, could I even trust you..."

* * *

Quickly, Kenren rushed to find the others.

"Tenpou! Goku! Konzen!" he cried grinning. "I've found her! She's actually real!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Goku cheered.

Konzen shook his head sighing in annoyance. Tenpou placed a hand on Kenren and Goku's heads.

"Well you two don't feel like you have a fever," he began. "Kenren, how much sake have you had?"

Kenren sweatdropped.


	3. Divided Loyalties

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 3 Divided Loyalties

In the early morning sunlight, she slowly rose pulling herself away from his arms. She stretched slowly getting rid of the effects of their familiar passion. She stared down on him and smiled as she tried to slow the fast beating of her heart. Quickly and quietly, she bathed and dressed and suck out into the woods looking for a figure in the trees. A tall lanky god appeared behind her. She turned.

"Shien-sama," she greeted bowing. "They've arrived as you said they would."

The tall gray haired man nodded rustling the ribbons that tied a bun to his head.

"Of course," he began. "You know what to do, yes?"

Miyuki nodded.

"Get the sutra, and bring it to you as promised," she replied.

"That's a good girl, Megumi," he said softly smiling. "We'll be waiting eagerly for your deliverance."

She bowed nodding.

"Oh..." he began again. "Make sure don't let you feelings get in the way. After all, you and Kenren may have been lovers in the past, but that doesn't change the fact that he and the others kill your friends without mercy."

She winced nodding. Shien smirked quietly at his convincing lie.

"Yes sir," she replied gritting her teeth angrily. "I'll personally make sure they pay for what they did. As far as the past goes, that was the past. Kenren and any other of his incarnations are through."

"That's good to know," he smiled. "But do humor him for the time being."

"Yes sir," she replied as he disappeared.

* * *

A red haired god with an eye patch smirked as Shien returned.

"She still believing the lie?" he asked.

Shien nodded. The man laughed loudly.

"It's amusing how easy how to get grieving women to believe anything isn't it Zenon?" Shien asked the red head.

Zenon laughed nodding.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Very amusing."

"Is everything going according to plan?" a third god with dark hair as he walked up.

"Yes, Homura," Shien said. "She'll bring us Konzen's sutra soon."

"That's good," he replied as he stared out of the high tower window. "Megumi has no idea what really happened. And she's got no idea what's coming to her either..."

Homura's blue and gold eyes turned upwards in a mischievous smile.

* * *

As the jeep rolled on, Miyuki watched the speeding scenery as she cast a discreet glance at the green and white scroll resting on Sanzo's shoulders. A hand wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close. She blushed looking up at the hand's owner. Gojyo smiled. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. Slowly, her eyes closed as the past ran through her head stirring familiar and warm feelings.

"What are you thinking about?" Gojyo suddenly whispered into her ear making her eyes snap open.

She smiled.

"Nothing," she smiled. "Nothing important."

She stared upwards as Gojyo slowly laid her into his lap. His calloused fingers ran through the long dark strands. A set of crimson eyes stared down at her kindly.

"Dude. Gojyo," Goku began as he broke the silence. "What are you doing? You're not acting like you would usually would."

"I'll act like how I want to act, monkey!" he glared.

Miyuki giggled.

"Now he's acting like he should," Hakkai laughed.

Gojyo let out a sigh. He cast the others a confident smile.

"You can say what you like," he began. "But you all just don't know how to treat a lady."

A light blush tinted her cheeks.

"I'm not that much of a lady," she smiled shyly.

He patted her head stroking her hair. _If you only knew... _She thought as her smile slowly faded leaving a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Something wrong?" he asked worriedly as he watched her turn pale.

She smiled.

"Motion sickness," she said casting him a convincing smile. "That's all."

He continued smiling down on her. Turning away and pretending to sleep, she felt her stomach turn with guilt.

* * *

Within the confines of his room, Sanzo sat staring out the inn window. A trail of light gray smoke wafted from his cigarette. He closed his eyes going into a deep thought. Slowly, the door opened. Miyuki walked inside and spied the room's contents. She walked in quietly and stopped at Sanzo's side. Her hand reached out.

"What do you want?" he snapped as he grabbed her wrist in a hard grip.

She gasped.

"I just wanted to know about how long it would take to reach our destination," she replied.

He glared.

"I don't know," he snapped back. "Ask, Hakkai. He's the one with the maps."

She nodded awkwardly.

"Thank you," she said as she headed for the door. "I'll come back when he returns from getting the supplies."

She walked out feeling Sanzo's suspicious gaze following her. _What on earth are you thinking! _She thought as she walked back to her room.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," she muttered to herself as she flopped down her bed.

* * *

"Gojyo-san," Hakkai called out smiling.

"What?" he asked as he lit a cigarette.

He turned to him smiling. He leaned in.

"If you and Miyuki-san should become... _Preoccupied_.. Or _rather busy..._" he smiled as Gojyo smirked. "I suggest you prepare yourself. After all, we don't need any 'little burdens' while on this trip, hm?"

Gojyo chuckled. Hakkai kept smiling.

"Yea, sure," he replied chuckling. "You ruin all my fun."

He kept smiling.

"Oh!" he chirped cheerfully. "And do keep it down next time. Some of us _are_ trying to sleep."

Gojyo's smirk grew.

"Hakkai! Gojyo!" Goku cried as he ran up. "Can we buy some meat buns and fried noodles?"

Hakkai smiled chuckling.

"All right, all right," he replied. "Lets go get some meat buns and fried noodles."

* * *

She laid in her bed impatiently fidgeting.

"Come on," she whispered longingly to her self. "When will you come back?"

She stopped. She sighed. She chuckled.

"You fool," she whispered again. "You're missing him..."

"Miyuki-chan!" he suddenly called out as he burst into the room Goku in tow.

She smiled.

"Gojyo-san," she giggled as he sat beside her. "Okaeri nasai." (Welcome back)

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine now," she smiled. "After all, we're not in the jeep anymore."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled.

In the doorway, Hakkai stood. He motioned for Goku to leave. Quickly and quietly, he walked out.

* * *

"Hey.. Since when did Gojyo get all mushy around girls..." Goku whined.

"He doesn't," Hakkai said. "This one is apparently different."

"I don't trust her," Sanzo muttered glaring. "She gives off an air that I'm not liking."

Hakkai and Goku turned.

"You think she could be working for Kougaiji or Homura?" Hakkai asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but she's probably working for one of them," Sanzo replied. "She was in here reaching for the Maten Scripture."

"But she seems so nice..." Goku whined quietly in disagreement.

"Well..." Hakkai sighed. "I guess not all looks as what it seems.."

* * *

"You treat me so kindly," she whispered. "Just like in my dreams..."

He smiled.

"Nah," he grinned in reply. "I'm just making do. If I weren't on this trip, I'd flirt with you good and proper."

At his wink, she giggled.

"I didn't think there were ways of 'good and proper' flirting," she laughed.

"Why of course there are!" he grinned as he stood pulling her to her feet. "Candlelight dinner, dancing, moonlight walks in a park, cherry blossom watching..."

He moved with her in a slow sway as he danced with her around the room. She giggled following his movements.

"Well," she grinned. "I wasn't expecting that reaction from you."

Suddenly, he stopped. His arms dropped from her waist and from her hand.

"Actually," he awkwardly replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "Neither was I..."

She stared up at him. He stared back. She turned away blushing. He turned away awkwardly silent. She sighed listening to the deafening beat of her heart in her ears.

"Well..." she began as she broke the silence. "Maybe... After this trip, you.. Could... Do all those things..."

He grinned walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Or I could steal the Sanbutsushin's credit card from Hakkai or the monk, and we'll do it tonight," he snickered as he pulled out a gold credit card from his pocket.

She giggled.

"All right," she replied mischievously. "It sounds like a good idea..."

"Then sweetheart, you go and make yourself look pretty, and I'll be waiting downstairs," he smiled as he walked out and slowly shut the door behind him.

Quickly, she brushed her lightly frazzled hair and changed from her simple black cheong sam into a plain red and gold one. She rushed out slipping on her black shoes. Gojyo grinned as he grabbed her hand and started running. She followed giggling.

"Come on," he grinned. "We gotta go before that monk finds out."

* * *

"Hakkai," he began. "Are you done with credit card?"

Hakkai smiled.

"Oh yea!" he replied as he reached for his wallet. "It should be right he--. . . . "

He sweat dropped.

"Well," he began smiling nervously. "It _should've _been right here."

Glaring, Sanzo pulled out his gun and pointed.

"Find it," he snapped. "Find it now!"

Goku rushed from the room in fright.

"Hey," Goku said as he called out. "Where's Gojyo and Miyuki?"

". . . . . I'm gonna kill that stupid kappa..." Sanzo glared. "And his little fox too..."

* * *

In a nearby restaurant, Gojyo and Miyuki turned sweat dropping as gunshots rang down the street.

"Check please!" they both called out to the waiters in a panic.

An angry monk burst into the restaurant firing off several rounds as he went. The customers and workers went scattering.

"Where are you, Gojyo!" he cried rushing out. "Come out, come out from wherever you're hiding!"

"Ooo the monk's angry!" Gojyo laughed as he and Miyuki sat up high in a tree.

"Well..." Miyuki began to reply grinning. "What we did could be considered potential credit card fraud."

Chuckling, he slowly started climbing down from the tree.

"Either way," he smiled as he stopped on a lower branch to light a cigratte. "I say we don't let that cheap-ass monk ruin our fun."

She hopped down next to him.

"I'll drink to that," she nodded.

"You read my mind," he grinned as he pulled out the gold credit card from his pocket once more.

Author's note: Well, hope you liked that chapter. If anyone is even reading.

And a Cheong sam is those Chinese style dresses. As seen here: h t t p / w w w . c h in e s e c l o t h in g – g if t s s t o r e . c o m / im a g e s / W G – 1 0 2 0 3 3 . j p g ...

Just remove the spaces so you can see what it is. no longer allows links. Gr.

And PLEASE tell me if this o.c. is in anwyay Mary-Sue-ish. I'm trying hard to make her not one and to make use speech that "the average person" uses and not something all fluffed up and flowery. And according to the Mary-Sue Litmus Test she's rated as a non-sue, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if she's becoming one!

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memory pt. 2 The Second Meeting

"I'm telling you man!" Kenren cried. "I saw her! And I'm not drunk! Or sick!"

Konzen shook his head looking away in boredom. Tenpou sighed.

"Then..." he began smiling. "I'd say you two were bothing working too much, but you never work..."

Kenren and Goku groaned.

* * *

She continued staring at the flowers as they sat quietly on her nightstand resting in a glass vase. A small smile grew on her face as she slowly walked out and down to Nataku's room. In her hands, she carried her bandages and herbs.

As she walked inside his room, Li Touten sat waiting.

"Megumi," he commanded. "You're to accompany me and Nataku to the Jade Emperor."

"Yes sir," she replied obediently.

She sighed and began covering her fox ears with a cloth. She pulled her pigtails out letting her dark hair cascade down to her ankles hiding her tail. Long bangs hid her eyes. Slowly, they walked in an awkward silence. _Why would Li Touten want me to go with him to the Jade Emperor.. This has never happened before, _she thought worriedly. _Have I done something wrong?_

"Li Touten-sama," she began quietly as she stared up at him with worried gold eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

He turned to her suddenly gripping her throat in a vice-like grip. She gasped for air clawing at his fingers.

"That stupid boy of Konzen's saw you!" he screamed making her ears ache. "How could you be so careless!"

He threw her against the wall. She slid down to the marble floor gasping.

"Now it seems, he and the other rulers wish to see you for themselves!" he glared as he kicked her hard in her sides making her cry out.

Through her bangs and silver eyes, she stared up watching as Nataku stood casting her sad glances and casting discreet detesting glances at his father. _It's all right, Nataku,_ she thought to herself. _I understand. You would never go against your father in anyway._ Wincing, she stood and kept walking behind them.

The Emperor's court stood filled with men as Megumi followed Nataku and Li Touten down the wide aisle. They stopped and bowed low. Quickly, she followed their example. Under the cloth covering her ears, she listened to the curious whispers running through the crowds of men.

"Who is that?" a man whispered as he spied the chains on her wrists.

"I've got no idea," another man replied. "But it appears to be a heretic."

"Ch.." the first man muttered. "Not another one. Heaven is being overrun with them..."

"If you don't have anything good to say," Kenren whispered sternly as he stood behind the two men and knocked their heads together painfully. "Then, don't say anything at all."

"Yes sir!" the winced obediently.

Her ears perked hearing a familiar voice. She turned her head slightly in Kenren's direction. He cast her a smile. She blushed and quickly turned away.

"You," the emperor called out as he pointed to Megumi as she slowly looked up. "Come here."

Slowly standing, she nodded making her way to the throne. He took her face his hand studying her features closely. He glared.

"You _are_ a heretic," he said as he pushed her sending her stumbling down the steps leading to his throne. "Li Touten! Why didn't alert any of us about this!"

She grunted as she hit the floor. Li Touten stumbled for an answer. The Emperor eagerly wiped his hand clean as though it were covered with dirt.

"Because Your Highness!" he began fervently. "I was hoping to present her to you as gift! This poor heretic from the Lower World begged me to bring her back and turn her into a civilized heavenly being like one of us!"

The Emperor glared down at her.

"Is this true?" he asked sternly.

Megumi looked back to Li Touten. Glaring, he nodded. She let out a quiet sigh as she kowtowed suppressing her disliking in her voice.

"Yes Your Highness," she replied humbly and convincing as she could. "Life amongst the Lower World beings has grown tiresome. They are uncivilized and uncouth. I wish to be amongst your Gods' greatness with the hopes that I may one day be as regal as you are."

The Jade Emperor smiled.

"If that is the case," he smirked. "You may stay. We'll make sure you find out what a truly civilized society is like."

"Thank you, Your Highness," she and Li Touten said.

She gritted her teeth and let out a quiet growl.

"You are dismissed," the Emperor said as he waved his hand.

They bowed as they slowly stood and walked out. She turned back. Kenren cast her another smile. She blushed.

* * *

In her room in the darkness, Megumi sat smiling a small smile. She stared at the cherry blossoms sitting on her nightstand in the vase.

"I guess..." she began to herself. "I should thank that 'Konzen's boy' for what he did... Whoever that is... At least I might have a little bit more freedom... Ch... If Li Touten weren't around..."

She let out a sigh as she turned to her balcony door and walked out staring up at the clear afternoon sky. A figure down underneath the trees stopped and stared up at her.

Tenpou stared up from his book as he stopped walking. In the balcony through a small window of pink petals, a woman in chains stood. He smiled a sweat drop running down his face.

"I must be working too much!" he smiled. "Yea that's it.. Too much work!"

He kept walking reading as he went.

* * *

Quickly, Kenren scrambled up the cherry tree grinning as he found her standing on her balcony.

"Hi there," he grinned as he popped his head from the branches.

"It's you!" she cried as she jumped back surprised.

"Call me Kenren," he smiled. "It's a wonder you've never heard of me. I have quite the reputation."

"You do?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

He chuckled.

"I do," he began as he leapt onto to her balcony railing. "But you can find out about it later."

He winked. Her eyebrows rose in an indifferent response as she smiled. Quickly, she stepped to one side.

"Come down," she smiled. "You might fall."

"Nah," he grinned confidently. "I'm not gonna get killed that easily. So, how do you like your new freedoms?"

She smirked.

"What freedoms?" she bantered as she turned away leaning on her balcony. "I still technically belong to Li Touten. He can still do what he wishes of me, and he wishes I would stay in this dolled up birdcage in a cluttered and unknown corner of Heaven with the door tightly shut. You best leave if you don't want to get caught."

With another quiet sigh, she turned and started heading for the her door. With a swift movement, Kenren blocked her retreat grinning. He leaned in.

"Well what Li Touten doesn't know, won't hurt," he whispered grinning.

A mischievous smile grew on her face.

"All right," she chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

"A tour of heaven," he smiled.

"How will we leave?" she asked. "Someone will see you."

"I already got that covered," he replied as he hoisted her over his shoulder. "Ugh... Man those chains are heavy..."

She gasped struggling in his arms.

"Kenren!" she panicked as he climbed onto the balcony railing. "What are you doing!"

"Don't worry!" He grinned. "Just trust me!"

Grinning, he leapt into the branches of the cherry tree. The branches creaked under the sudden weight and the weight of her chains.

"Kenren..." she began worriedly.

"Don't worry," he smiled comfortingly. "Just trust me."

She smiled and nodded.

"All right.." she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I will."

A smile grew on Kenren's face as he slowly descended down the tree.


	4. The Influence of the Heart

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 4 The Influence of the Heart

Giggling and snickering, they snuck up to their room with a bottle of sake and two cups in their hands.

"I hope they're asleep," she whispered smiling.

"Knowing the two prudes, they were probably in bed by nine o' clock," he smiled. "Knowing the monkey, he probably passed out from 'starvation.'"

She giggled as she slowly opened up the door. Goku slept in his bed.

"I'm so hungry..." he murmured in his sleep.

"You're right," she whispered. "He did pass out from starvation."

"That's a monkey for you," he grinned as he flopped down on his bed eagerly opening the sake bottle.

Kicking off her shoes, she flopped down next to him as he presented her with a cup of sake. When he was done pouring for himself, he raised his cup. She raised hers.

"Kampai," they toasted quietly as their cups clinked together.

She let out a quiet and satisfied sigh as the sour liquid slid down her throat. Turning to him as he started refilling her cup, she smiled.

"I hope a little thing like you won't stop after only one," he grinned. "I know you can hold your liquor better than that."

"Of course not," she smiled. "But do go easy on me. After all I am a woman. We don't hold it as well as you men do."

He chuckled.

"Of course," he smirked. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

A small smile lit her face as she rested her head against the wall. She stared up into the speckling asbestos in the ceiling.

"I... Had a good time tonight..." she murmured suddenly breaking her silence.

He turned to her. He smirked another smirk.

"So did I," he replied in his nonchalant but charming tone. "Minus all the running we had to do from that stupid monk."

She smiled feeling the annoying itch of her purpose scratching at the places in her mind where she couldn't reach. Quickly, she covered the lingering thoughts with useless brain clutter. _Don't ruin this... _She thought. _Not now... Just let this moment be as it is..._

"Well," she began. "It was still fun. I mean... After we lost him in the woods, we did find that nice river view..."

He nodded a faint trace of a smile on his face.

"I didn't notice the river.." he smirked.

"Oh?" she smiled. "Well you missed it, it was quite the pretty sight to see with the moonlight and all... Well if you want to romantize it like a love sick child..."

"Well," he smirked as he rested his hands on the back of his head as he leaned against the wall. "A prettier sight had caught my attention, and I just couldn't look away."

He winked. She turned. She chuckled.

"Why thank you," she bantered as she sipped the last drops of sake from her cup with a smile.

As she moved reaching for the sake bottle, a sudden set of lips caught her own. The bottle fell from her hands and split to the floor with a clink. It let out a quiet rumble as it rolled away.

* * *

"GET UP YOU THIEVING BASTARDS!" an angry monk cried as he burst into the room his gun blazing.

Futilely, she hid under the blankets. Goku cowered under his own.

"Oi you crazy monk!" Gojyo cried as he sat up covering his lower half with the blankets. "We're trying to sleep!"

Ignoring his complaint, Sanzo aimed his gun at their heads and tore off their blankets. Quickly, Miyuki cowered for cover behind Gojyo.

"Where is it!" he screamed as he tossed the pile of clothing on the floor into Gojyo's lap. "And cover up God dammit!"

"Eesh," Gojyo muttered as he reached into his pant's pocket. "We were gonna give it back! No need to be so uptight you cheapskate monk!"

A gunshot went flying just past their heads. They jumped. Quickly, Gojyo pulled out the stolen credit card.

"**_You two wanna die!_**" he threatened as he snatched the credit card away from Gojyo's hands.

"No!" the two of them chirped obediently.

Grumbling, he walked out and slammed the door shut. Goku peeked out from under his blankets.

"Ooo," he gloated. "You two got in trouble..."

Gojyo smirked pulling up the blanket from the floor and covering himself and Miyuki.

"Nah," he continued smirking as he raised the volume in his voice. "He's just jealous because he didn't get laid by a beautiful woman last night!"

She giggled a light blush tinting her cheeks. Six shots blasted through the wall. The occupants in the room ducked for cover.

"I'm going to kill you, Gojyo!" the angry monk screamed.

"You know..." Miyuki began nonchalantly as she drummed her fingers on the bed. "I hope no one is found dead in their rooms later..."

* * *

"Gojyo," Hakkai called out smiling as he and the others piled into Hakuryuu. "I hope you realize what you did was a very bad thing to do... It's not a very nice thing to steal something as important as that. After all, that's practically all the money we've got for this trip."

The puppet that was Gojyo's hand moved its fingery mouth with Hakkai's rambling. Miyuki stared turning away to stifle her laughs and giggles.

"And please stop mocking me, Gojyo," he suddenly said without turning around from the driver's seat.

"Yes mother," he replied flatly as he rolled his eyes with a grin.

"You try and pull that stunt again, I'll make sure your chances of ever getting laid period are reduced to less than zero percent," Sanzo growled. "Same goes for you fox."

Miyuki blinked.

"Hey..." she said confused. "What did I do?"

Sanzo glared at her.

"You helped," he muttered.

* * *

Hakuryuu rumbled on as Hakkai drove. Miyuki sat watching boredly as the scenery raced by. She looked up hearing a rustling and a loud growl coming from the trees.

"I think we have a guest," Hakkai smiled.

Sanzo pulledo out his gun. Grinning, Goku and Gojyo pulled out their staffs.

"It's about time," Gojyo grinned. "I was wondering if we were starting to lose our celebrity status.

"Bring it on you demons!" Goku cried excitedly.

A large gang of demons leapt from the trees screaming and grinning wildly. Gun shots and chained blades went flying as metal staffs and the bright qi gong energies went whizzing through the group. Growling, Miyuki dug her claws into a demon and pulled out his inards. Gojyo smirked.

"You're not bad!" he cried.

"Well you should know," she joked as her claws tore a large gash in another demon as he turned to dust. "That I was always good with my hands!"

He smirked. _Literally, _he thought with a perverted grin as he continued letting his blade fly. Hakkai let out a chuckle as he continued blasting his chi. Goku and Sanzo swung and fired Goku cheering as the demons fell by his staff. Sanzo let out an annoyed grunt and muttered swear with every round.

As the battle ended, the pile of demon corpses lay on the ground dispersing into dust. Idly, Miyuki wiped her blood stained hands on her dress. _This will make do for now, _she thought sighing tiredly.

"I just don't get it," Hakkai seemed to beam. "They keep coming after us even though they know they just can't win."

"Ch," Sanzo grunted as he reloaded his gun. "It's a waste of bullets..."

Smirking, Gojyo placed a cigarette into his lips and flicked the lighter open to light his cigarette.

"Well you lazy monk," he said blowing out a long white trail of smoke. "Maybe you wouldn't have to waste so many bullets if you actually did some real fighting like the rest of us."

Sanzo glared.

"Shut up, or I'll put a few rounds in your head," he threatened.

Gojyo chuckled. She smiled lightly chuckling.

"Sure you will you stupid monk," Gojyo muttered smirking as he smoked. "Sure you will..."

"I'm hungry!" Goku whined. "Hakkai, can we eat?"

Sanzo let out an annoyed sigh.

"All right, all right," Hakkai smiled. "We'll go find some food..."

Goku whooped and bounded into the jeep. Hakkai drove on. He stopped in a lively town as a festival raged on. Colored pinwheels spun in the light breeze.

"I want meatbuns! And lo mein! And fried rice! And spring rolls! And Peking duck! Then some steak, and fish, and lychee, and ice cream, and milkshakes for dessert!" Goku rambled excitedly as he walked down the street staring at all the food stands. "Oo! Lets get squid balls too! Please, Sanzo!"

A long string of muttered swears ran from Sanzo's mouth. Miyuki giggled. Hakkai smiled.

"Well I suggest we find a restaurant first," Hakkai smiled. "Then, we've still got some supply shopping to do."

"Well you all go take care of that," Miyuki began as she watched a dark figure in the crowd through the corner of her eye. "I've got a few other things to take care of. I'll meet you at the restaurant."

Quickly, she walked off disappearing into the crowds. Gojyo turned with a curious look on her face. Sanzo furrowed his brow suspiciously.

* * *

"You seem to be taking your sweet time with this," Zenon smirked as he hoisted his gun over his shoulder.

"Well," she began annoyed. "It not easy to get that priest alone, and he's rather intimidating when he's alone."

"Funny," Shien said softly. "Sanzo always seems to be alone in his room while the others go out for supplies. Yet, when Kenren and Goku leave with Tenpou, you're alone as well... Hm... I wonder."

She glared.

"You wouldn't dare accuse me of not doing anything!" she cried.

"Why, Megumi," Homura smiled his hands folded in a gentleman's manner on his glowing red sword. "We'd never accuse you of anything. You've serve us well so far, and I know you will do well on this round as well."

She nodded.

"Yes, Homura-sama," she bowed. "I would do anything for you and your cause."

"Not to mention," Zenon smirked. "Just remember what those men did to poor Xiahua, Shunhua, Quihua, and little Donghua."

"Yes," Shien added. "It was such ashame... Such a merciless killing.. And after they all had their way with them too... Such a shame. Such a degrading death I should think."

"Quite the wrong way for someone like Konzen to act as well," Homura said smiling.

_How could they!_ She thought bitterly. Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her tightly. Her knuckles turned white as the blood seeped from her skin from her claws.

"Now, now," Homura soothed as he walked up to her and pulled her close. "Calm down. We don't need you to blow your cover. After all, Kenren would hate to see you with tears in your eyes."

Quickly, she wiped her tears and nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you for being so kind, Homura-sama, Shien-sama, Zenon-sama. I'll try harder to get the scripture back to you quicker."

Homura nodded and as he pulled away.

"We'll be waiting paitiently for you," he smiled. "I know you won't let me down."

* * *

She slowly made her way back to the others. She peered into the restaurants looking for them. As she found them, she put a convincing smile on her face and walked inside pulling up a chair to their table.

"Take care of what you wanted to take care of?" Hakkai asked smiling.

She nodded.

"Of course," she smiled convincingly. "Everything worked out well enough."

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story Romancing the Memories pt. 3 Dangerous Dreamings

He hopped down to a branch and let out a sweaty sigh. The branch creaked painfully as it bent.

"Kenren..." Megumi began worriedly. "I highly suggest you let me down now and get yourself out of this tree quickly... I can do the rest on my own."

Wiping the tired sweat from his brow, Kenren smiled.

"Don't worry!" he smiled. "It was a little hard coming down, but it was worth the work out! Just trust me! It's only a few branches left!"

"Oh..." she began sweat dropping. "I trust you all right, but... If you don't get down soon, the tree branch is gonna..."

She heard a loud crack.

"... Snap..." she finished.

The branched snapped quickly sending the two plummeting to the ground. Grinning with quick reflexes, Kenren caught hold of a another branch and slowly climbed down.

"Eee!" she cried as she went crashing into the ground clutching a large branch filled with blossoms in her arms.

She winced. She tossed the large branch aside.

"Ow..." she sighed as she massaged her backside. "Curse these stupid chains..."

Kenren laughed. Blushing lightly, Megumi looked up to him as a smile lit her face. She let out a chuckle. Smiling, he offered his hand to her.

"Come on," he smiled. "Lets start that tour. Anything broken?"

Quickly, she placed her hand in his as she shook her head.

"And even if something were," she began. "I've got a feeling I wouldn't want to miss this tour for the world."

* * *

"And there," Kenren pointed off in the distance. "Is where the east and west armies live... I'm in the west wing, second hall, and the third door on the right... Just in case you wanna stop in for a _midnight visit._"

He winked. She laughed. He smiled.

"Speaking of which," he grinned. "We're going there next. I have a few people I want you to meet..."

"All right," she smiled as they turned away and started walking.

* * *

In his room, the dust and papers flew as Tenpou, Konzen, and Goku rushed around returning Tenpou's books to their proper places.

"I don't get why I'm being dragged into this _again_," Konzen grumbled boredly. "Where's, Kenren, and why isn't he the one doing this?"

Tenpou smiled as he walked passed with a large pile of books in his hands.

"Haha," he chuckled. "I'm not sure. All he said was that he had an 'important meeting' to get to."

"That explains it," Konzen grumbled as he swatted the duster along the book shelves.

He continued dusting muttering annoyed and bored obscenties as he went. A soft knocking came from the door.

"Oi, Tenpou! Konzen! Goku!" Kenren called out as he knocked again.

"Come in!" Tenpou smiled.

Popping his head inside, Kenren stared. He twitched.

"You messed it up again!" he sighed. "We fixed this just a few weeks ago!"

"So are you here to help or what?" he asked his smile still pasted on his face.

"Ch," Kenren smirked. "I've got better things to do. Like showing our new heavenly resident around."

He walked inside taking her hand and pulling her along. _Eh? _She thought suddenly as she became aware of Kenren taking her hand. As she walked inside, Konzen and Tenpou grew wide eyed. Kenren shot them a gloating look. _I told you so you disbelieving bastards!_ He thought with a gloating grin.

"Boys," he began grinning. "Meet Megumi, Nataku's personal doctor."

"Hey!" Goku cried as he ran over pointing eagerly. "It's you! See, Konzen! I told you she was real!"

"Ch," he snorted boredly as he turned away continuing his dusting.

"Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you)," she replied awkwardly as she bowed.

"Well!" Tenpou grinned as he walked up dropping a pile of books in her hands. "Now that you two are here, you can help clean up my library!"

She blinked and started off looking for a place for the books. Quickly, Goku ran after her with a long series of questions pouring from his mouth. Konzen watched boredly. Kenren twitched. _I hate you so much right now, Tenpou..._ He thought twitching even more as Tenpou dropped another pile of books in his arms. Tenpou just smiled.

"Serves you right for gloating, ne?" he chuckled softly. "Have fun..."

"You know," Kenren replied blandly as he suppressed the urge to strangle his superior. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a sadist at heart."

Tenpou laughed as Kenren walked off grumbling with the books in his hands.

* * *

"Well.." she giggled as she and Kenren walked out of the library. "I certainly wasn't expecting to work while on this tour."

Kenren let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's Tenpou for you," he told her flatly as he shook his head. "That dang library of his is always a mess. Beware when you walk in... Now we're behind schedule."

"I'll keep that in mind.. Though you don't look like the type to keep a schedule," she answered smiling. "But... I can't complain... I've never really been outside of my room or Nataku's room. It was a treat to be here... Even if I did have to work."

He smirked nodding as he walked leading her down another hallway. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well," he smirked. "Then, I hope you'll be able to spread the word to your friends about Kenren Taisho's Touring and Travel Company... And all the quality services we provide."

She laughed.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind, Kenren," she replied.

His smirk grew as he opened up the door to his room.

"And for the final stop on the tour," he began in a guide's voice. "The Great Kenren Taisho's room. Now, Kenren was known for being the best General in the whole heavenly army. In tactics, and in the bedroom..."

She laughed looking around the room. _He's got a lot more things than I do.._ She observed. _I'm not surprised. After all... He's not a "heretic" like me... This could be dangerous if Li Touten found out I was here... _As she watched, the dark themed room slowly grew dark with the setting sunlight in the distant horizon. He smirked letting his arm drop from her shoulder.

"I'll be right back," he grinned as he walked out quietly. "I'm sending for dinner."

She smiled nodding. She turned away from the slowly setting sun and surveyed his room. She ran her fingers across a large bed covered with sleek black and red silk sheets. Red stitching ran through the dark covers. An empty desk sat in the corner holding a set of seven books between a pair of book ends. She walked over pulling out a book.

"'Aphorisms of Love' by Vatsyayana?" she wondered as she read the title aloud to herself. "Volume one?"

_Funny... _She thought. _Kenren doesn't seem to be the type to read romance novels... I thought only lonely old women did that..._ Slowly, she opened up the book and began to read.

"Ardent young men, do not neglect the prelude to your many endevours. Strive to please your mistress, and listen to her every desire. One does not know the delights in the simple pleasures of nibbling and caressing one another until they take the time to become lost in the simple act," she read quietly to herself as she lightly turned pink. "To enjoy the feeling of your hands and mouth in exploration of one another in all her crevices is to... Oh my... What a novel!"

Quietly, he walked in smirking as he watched and listened. Her pink shade quickly darkened as she turned the page and gasped at a complex picture of a position depicting a set of instructions and an anecdote. Slowly, he walked behind her placed his hands on either side of her on his desk and watched as she flipped the pages quickly turning redder as she went fulfilling a morbid curiosity.

"This is no romance novel..." she whispered to herself not noticing Kenren's large grin just behind her. "... This is something else..."

She set the book back within the the book ends suddenly stopping as she spied another pair of hands on the desk other than her own. Her slowly fading blush quickly fired up.

"I know..." Kenren purred into her ear. "Isn't it a wonderful series?"

She didn't reply. Her blush continued to darken.

"If I may," he smirked as he reached for another book. "You'd look absolutely wonderful in something like this..."

He opened up the book to a page making her eyes go wide as saucers.

"Care to try it?" he whispered as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She turned to him her curious gold eyes turning to silver. Hesitantly, she bit her lip as she slowly nodded blushing madly.

"Is it even possible to do that?" she wondered aloud.

He grinned.

"You never know until you try..." he whispered as he entangled his hand in her hair and placed his lips on hers.

She let out a quiet purr.

(Author's note: and so Kenren finally goes pervy on us... For those that don't already know! Aphorisms of Love is more or less the English name for the Kama Sutra. Or at least that's what the Sanskrit translates to. Originally, it came in a series of seven books. And guess who's got all seven... ;) credits to nymblnymph for unknowingly giving me the idea for the Kama Sutra from her "Nothing's Impossible" fic... I think that's the name.. either way, credits to her.)


	5. Blossoms of the Present

(For those who haven't figured it out yet, Xiahua, Quihua, Shunhua, and Donghua are the girls from ep. 19, The Maidens of Sorrow episode. They're **NOT **o.c.'s. And for filling and for plot uses, I'm gonna put in some of what happened in the real show, just to touch upon it and add some believability so forgive me if the lines sound wrong. I don't want to totally copy it after all. Oh and they'll be a combination of the sub and the dub.)

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 5 Blossoms of the Present

. . .A few months before. . .

_Miyuki let out a despairing sigh._

_"Now what's to be all mopey for kid?" a tall blond hair woman said as she placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"The fact that you four sisters get all the best guys while I get no second glances," Miyuki sighed. "Xiahua... How do you do it?_

_A small girl with pigtails and braids giggled._

_"It's because Xiahua has big boobs!" the small girl giggled. "You don't get any glances because they can't stop staring at her chest!"_

_Xiahua cast the small girl a pouting glare. Miyuki laughed._

_"Now, now, Donghua," a third girl with long black hair chided smiling. "Xiahua has got other traits too."_

_"Like the rest of you can talk, Quihua," Miyuki sighed again as she laid her head on the table. "Xiahua may have a rack, but the rest of you got prettier faces..."_

_The fourth girl with long blue hair smirked._

_"Men aren't the most important thing in the world you know," she began resting her hand on her hip. "But don't worry you'll find one at some point."_

_"Yea!" Xiahua winked as she and the others began loading bags in a wagon. "And if we find a good one for you on this trip, we'll be sure to bring him back with us!"_

Oh, I'll find one all right,_ she thought skeptically. _When all the men in the world stop being interested in Xiahua's breasts..._ Xiahua, Quihua, Shunhua, and Donghua climbed into the wagon. Whistling, Shunhua gently smacked the horse with the reins. The others waved._

_"Bye!" Donghua cried as she stood and waved._

_"Don't do anything that we wouldn't do!" Xiahua added. "And if you do, make sure you invite us!"_

_Quihua waved. Miyuki waved back._

. . .The Present. . .

Miyuki let out a sigh as she replayed the old memory in her mind. _And that's the last time I ever saw them..._ She thought as she stared out the inn window just above her and Gojyo's bed. A slow wind rustled the blossomed branches. She frowned. _And now, ironically enough, I'm traveling with the men who defiled you all, and even sleeping with one! This can't get anymore weird..._ She thought again. _But... Then why doesn't it feel weird?_ The memories continued replaying in her mind.

. . .The Memory. . .

_A loud rapping came from the door._

_"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Miyuki cried as she opened the door finding three strange men on the other side. "... May I help you?"_

_"Yes," a man with a gold and blue eyes began in his deep, gentlemanly voice. "Is this the home of Xiahua, Quihua, Shunhua, and Donghua?"_

_Miyuki stared at the three worriedly._

_"Yes," she nodded. "Is something the matter?"_

_The man with the two different colored eyes smiled a comforting smile. His two attendants, a man with gray hair and another with an eye patch, smirked and turned away._

_"Yes," he began gravely. "I fear your friends are.. Dead."_

_Miyuki paled. The man smirked to himself._

_"What?" she stared in shock. "... No!"_

_With weak legs, she shuffled into the house. The man and his attendants quickly followed her inside._

_"We," the gray haired man began. "Will spare you the awful details, but we know who did this to your friends... And if you should wish for revenge... Then..."_

_"We got a little proposition for you," the third man with the eye patch proposed with a mischievous grin._

_

* * *

_

She let out another sigh.

"What a memory," she murmured to herself.

She flopped back in bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Hakkai walked in.

"Are you all packed, Miyuki-san?" he smiled. "We'll be leaving soon."

She turned and smiled.

"Hai (Yes)," she replied. "I'll start taking my things down. "

Standing, she grabbed her bags and slowly made her way down to the jeep. The others continued packing their things into Hakuryuu as Sanzo sat patiently in his seat. _Another day... Another a few hundred miles traveled, _Hakkai thought smiling as he sped off. _Another chance for me to get that scripture..._ Miyuki reminded herself. _Don'_t_ keep putting it off..._

_

* * *

_

Hakkai slowly guided Hakuryuu around the curves of the steep mountain. Gojyo, Goku, and Miyuki groaned with boredom.

"I'm tired," Goku groaned.

"Hakkai," Gojyo complained. "When did Hakuryuu turn into a turtle? And I'm so bored I think I'm gonna die."

"Sorry, Gojyo," Hakkai smiled as he slowly eased his way around the bend. "But this is the best he can do. Unless you'd like me to risk driving us off the cliff."

"Sanzo, I'm so hungry!" Goku whined louder. "I think my stomach is gonna tie itself in knots if I don't get something to eat!"

Sanzo aimed his gun.

"Well you want me to loosen up some of those knots for you, you stupid monkey?" he threatened.

Goku smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"No!" he grinned. "I'll wait."

"Ch. Good," Sanzo replied. "I'll kill you if you don't."

Amused, Miyuki watched. Her ears suddenly twitched as she heard a distant rumbling. They gasped as a large boulder came rolling towards them.

* * *

. . .A while before. . .

_Zenon smirked as he looked down on the five men kneeling on the ground._

_"So these are Souto's boys, eh?" he said still smirking. "So why have you all run away from heaven to join our humble little group?"_

_"I've heard some of your stories..." Shien began. "You've got quite the reputation."_

_"We promise!" the leader cried out. "We won't fail in anything you ask us!"_

_"Well, Homura?" Shien asked as he studied Homura's pondering look._

_A smirk grew on Homura's face._

_"You've heard of the Sanzo party, yes?" he asked. "Take care of them, and bring me back the Maten Scripture... And tell Megumi I said 'Hi.'"_

_"Hai!" the soliders replied as he rushed off._

_"Homura?" Shien questioned curiously._

_"Yea," Zenon added as he lit a cigarette. "What do you have planned up that sleeve of yours?"_

_"Why absolutely nothing," he smiled. "Though.. I can't help but think our little Megumi is becoming.. A little different..."_

_"You've noticed it too?" Shien asked._

_Homura smiled. Zenon smirked._

_"Who hasn't noticed?" he added. "Too bad she's as clueless and as blind as some of those humans come."_

_"Of course I've noticed," Homura began. "After all... **Who wouldn't notice when a woman falling in love**?"_

_

* * *

_

Miyuki. Goku, and Gojyo sat behind the boulders and rocks waiting impatiently. Goku and Gojyo's articles of clothing lay strewn about the rocks. Miyuki threw her shoes in with them.

* * *

"How's the situation, Outou?" the commander asked as he surveyed the wide valley and dense forest.

"I've got a visual on clothing," the watcher said as he stared through his spyglass. "It appears to be Gojyo, Goku's and the girl's."

The commander nodded smirking.

"Good," he began. "Now we just need you three to take care of the others."

"Hai!" the three men kneeling cried as they flitted into the forest.

_Don't fail me, Jikoku, Sekieki, Ryokusho, _he thought determined.

* * *

"Grah! I'm so bored!" Goku whined. "Why do Hakkai and Sanzo get to have all the fun!"

Gojyo smirked. Miyuki smiled.

"Well then, monkey," he began as he stretched and pulled out his shakujo. "I guess you can go find that stinking monk, and Hakkai if you want. After all those explosions, I think that should be enough of a head start."

"Woo hoo!" Goku cheered as he quickly snuck out and grabbed his cape. "It's about time!"

The watcher on the hill gasped as he watched the orange cape suddenly disappear. He worried.

"Looks like it's just you and me now," Gojyo grinned as he wrapped arm around her shoulders.

"If you're thinking of doing anything while the rest of them are fighting, don't," she smiled. "It wouldn't be all that fair."

Gojyo chuckled.

"And here I was hoping for a quickie..." he smirked as he slowly stood. "But then again... You go and meet the others. I'm just going to take care of the old guy coming our way."

Chuckling, she shook her head at his antics.

"All right," she smiled as she took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "If you die, I won't forgive you."

He laughed.

"Yea sure," he replied. "But it's gonna take a lot more than that old man to get rid of me."

She nodded and quickly ran off grabbing her shoes from under Outou's nose as she went. Slowly, Gojyo climbed to the top of the pile of rocks.

"So you finally come," he smiled. "And I thought I was gonna die of boredom while waiting for you."

Outou gasped.

* * *

She ran around the forest looking for signs of the others. The blue haired commander appeared behind her. Gasping, she turned.

"Homura says 'Hi'," he smirked.

She glared.

"Homura?" she questioned suspiciously. "Why did he put you up to this?"

The commander shrugged. A grin grew on his face.

"Maybe it was because one of his subordinates wasn't doing so well on her mission," he explained sarcastically.

"I was doing fine," she glared as she lied. "Things are going according to plan in my book!"

Souto smirked. Her shoe clad foot landed a rough and hard kick in between his legs. He grunted still looking up to her with a smirk as he doubled over slightly.

"And how, if I may ask is lying on your back with your legs spread wide open good for this mission?" he challenged his smirk growing.

Standing straight as he could, he walked past her nudging her shoulder hard.

"Now," he condescended as he disappeared. "Why don't you go back to that Gojyo fellow and just keep your legs wide open. I know it's what you women from this world do best!"

She glared after him seething as she ran off to find the others following the sounds of explosions and screaming in the distance.

* * *

"I'm sorry! Let me make it so you can understand!" Hakkai cried as Ryokusho charged toward him. "But I cannot be killed by such brute tactics!"

A ball of light went flying through the large, burly man making him disintegrate.

"Well," Hakkai smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "That was technically revenge for what he did earlier."

"Ch," Sanzo snorted. "And I thought I was gonna go and repay him for making me run so much. We might as well take care of the small fry and be done with it."

"Small fry!" Sekeiki cried. "Don't you underestimate me!"

He ran as Sanzo blasted his gun. A small bullet lodged itself in Sekieki's bomb pouch. Sanzo turned away as the man blew into bits.

"I hate letting people get away with making a fool of me," he muttered as he rested his silver pistol on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well," Gojyo grinned. "All your friends are dead. What will you do now?"

Souto smirked. Through the trees, Miyuki watched. Souto looked her way. Smirking, she pulled down a lower eyelid, and blew him a rasberry. He continued to smirk. _Arrogant little jackass... _She thought idly as she watched. _At least he's gonna get what's coming to him..._

"So, Genjo Sanzo," he began. "If these men and that woman had really died, would you have accepted my offer?"

"No," he retorted sharply. "You got your answer the first time."

Souto nodded.

"Heh," he chuckled. "We were ambitious, and rather than serving an incompetent general up in heaven, we came down here to make our own fortunes with Homura. And even if I have to do it alone, **I'll kill you all and take back that Maten Scripture!**"

"Ch," Sanzo snorted. "Goku.. You know what to do."

"Ok!" Goku cried as he rushed in swinging his staff. "Leave it to me!"

Miyuki watched as the forest rang with the clinging and clanging of metal. She smirked. Souto glared growling.

"You're mocking me aren't you!" he cried as he blocked Goku's staff with his sword.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about!" Goku grinned as a swear left Souto's lips.

"Oh my," Hakkai smiled. "Goku seems to be having a lot fun..."

"Heh," Gojyo chuckled. "It's nothing but a game to him."

"Ch. Stupid monkey," Sanzo muttered.

Surprised, Goku stared as Souto lay impaled on his staff.

"Why?" he asked.

"You fool," Souto began smirking. "I know when it's my time to die... But.. I must know... In heaven, we've never known defeat.. So, why did we lose? What is your secret to your strength?"

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai cast him a thoughtful and slightly pained look.

"... All the battles we've survived..." Gojyo began.

"... The fact we're alive..." Hakkai continued.

"And the fact, that we don't believe," Sanzo finished.

Souto nodded a bloody smirk on his face.

"I see..." he said as he burst into dust.

"This is stupid," Sanzo muttered bitterly. "You can come out now fox."

Miyuki walked out into the clearing smiling. She clapped.

"A most wonderful show," she smiled.

"I should kill you for not helping," Sanzo chided as he reloaded his gun.

"And steal all you boys' glory?" she bantered chuckling. "I think not. You're quite the act you know."

Smirking, Gojyo wrapped and arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him.

"Ch. Whatever," Sanzo replied.

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 4 The Price of Mischief

In his arms, entangled in the silk sheets, she awoke her limbs stiff and sore. She chuckled to herself. _Ai ya,_ she thought smiling as she placed her hand on his. _I didn't know I could that..._ Her stomach let out a quiet and hungry cry. She cast her eyes to a small cart filled with partially eaten bowls of fruit. Smiling, she sweat dropped. _The next time you say you're sending for dinner, I'm not going to believe you..._ She thought with another chuckle. Slowly and gently, as he pulled away from his grasp, she covered herself in a black sheet and slowly stood. She started to walk suddenly stopping as he felt a sharp tug on her tail. She pulled. The object held to her fast. She turned. With a piercing playful look in his eyes, Kenren stared up at her with a mischievous smirk on his face. His hand held her tail in a firm grip.

"And where are you going?" he purred as he suddenly pulled her into the bed and pinned her in his arms.

She giggled as he laced her shoulder with hungry and passionate kisses.

"Kenren!" she giggled. "I've got to get back. They'll know I've been gone!"

"Let them know," he smirked as his mouth moved to her neck. "I don't care... Just tell them you were giving a very, very sick patient some much needed _treatment_."

She purred laughing.

"You know that will never work. Not in a million years," she whispered passionately as his hands roamed around on her skin.

She shivered. With a playful pout, he moved off her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she sat up. He smirked.

"I know," he sighed nuzzling into her shoulder. "But it would be most interesting just to see the look on Li Touten's face if he found out that _I_ had screwed his son's doctor. That would just make his blood _boil._"

He smirked letting out a light chuckle. She smiled reaching back and letting her fingers run through his hair.

"But at what price would it come?" she smirked.

"I don't know," he shrugged grinning. "But I'd pay to see it!"

She laughed hesitantly pulling away from him. She tossed his black silk sheet over his head as she began to dress. Quickly, he pulled it off and grinned as he watched. She turned to him laughing.

"You're such a pervert," she grinned.

"Hey!" he began smirking. "I may have no control over my groin, but I didn't hear you complain about it last night."

She smirked nodding in agreement.

"I'll give you that," she smiled as she headed for the door.

"Oi!" he cried as he suddenly scrambled out of bed and stumbled into his clothing. "Matte! (Wait!) I'm coming!"

"I can walk back on my own," she laughed.

"I know," he countered grinning. "But so?"

* * *

She grunted as she pulled her self onto a branch. The branch whined under her weight.

"I know, I know," she sighed as though the tree would hear plea. "You don't like my chains. I get that already you darn tree."

Kenren smiled down at her as he sat up in a few branches laughing.

"Oh laugh now while you can!" she grinned calling up to him. "But it's not easy weighing over three or four hundred pounds, **_if not more_**, while climbing a tree in a dress and heels!"

She leapt onto her balcony with a heavy grunt. He followed after her chuckling. She smiled.

"Well..." she began sheepishly. "I guess... This is goodbye for now, ne?"

He nodded.

"Well," he smirked. "Until you meet me by Kanzeon's lotus pool tonight."

She giggled.

"All right," she smiled.

"Good," he smirked. "I've got a nice _candlelight dinner and dancing _planned. You should be there."

He winked and leapt back into the cherry tree. She smiled.

"I didn't think you were the type to do that, Kenren!" she called down to him as he popped his head out from the branches.

"I'm not!" he grinned. "It's just _good and proper flirting_!"

She smiled as she watched him slowly descend. She turned and walked inside.

"It's nice to see you've come back," a deep voice smirked. "Where did you go? And why was it necessary to climb out your balcony and down the tree?"

Megumi gasped.

"Li Touten-sama!" she cried. "I... If I could expl--"

"SILENCE!" he bellowed as he walked up to her glaring and dragged her outside tossing her to the floor. "Guards! Restrain her!"

Two men pulled her up roughly to her feet and held her arms in a firm grasp. She struggled.

"What are you doing!" she screamed and kicked. "Let me go! I've done nothing!"

"Oh really?" Li Touten smirked as he walked up to her and held her face roughly in his hands. "Then that must mean you've got nothing to hide... And if you've got nothing to hide... Then... It should all right if I do this..."

Quickly, he pulled up her skirt and reached inside.

"No!" she cried as she tried to kick his hands away. "Stop it! Let me go!"

His hand crept along her thigh. A shameful red stained her cheeks.

"Please! You wouldn't!" she pleaded as she dug her heeled foot into his shoulder trying to knock him away.

Instantaneously, another set of guards restained her legs. Prying fingers reached inside her sore orfice looking and scraping. She winced biting her quivering lower lip. Defiling tears shined in her gold eyes. Li Touten stared at his white coated fingers as he pulled them out from under her dress. She glared. He smirked.

"Just as I thought," he grinned maniacally.

The hard sound of skin hitting skin rang through the hall. Megumi cried out painfully as a large red mark on her face with two white streaks throbbed. The guards threw her aside. She continued glaring.

"Megumi," Li Touten commanded smirking as he motioned for the guards to her. "You will be confined to the dungeons for fraternizing with one of the men."

He turned to a guard smirking.

"Make sure she gets 100 lashings with a cane," he smirked as she stared up at him wide eyes. "If she screams.. Double it..."

"Yes sir," the guard replied as he and the other guard led her away.

She smirked quietly to herself. _Well, Kenren.._ She thought. I_ saw the look on Li Touten's face when he found out I had slept with you... And apparently this is the price..._

_

* * *

_

She shivered at the cool air as it blew across her bare skin. The top of her dress rested bunched and ripped around her waist. Nervously, she panted as she pulled at the chains holding her arms above her head. She gasped as a bucket of icy water suddenly splashed on her wetting her skin and her hair. The guard behind her swung the thin bamboo cane around in warm up swings. She winced at the sound of the soft swishing and swooshing.

With a loud swish, the cane cracked on skin as she sucked in a painful gasp. Her warm blood mixed with the cold water on her back as her tears began to fall.

* * *

The seemingly distant light under the iron dungeon doors slowly shifted as she watched. Still above her head, her arms ached. Her tears continued to fall as the deep gashes continued appearing on her skin. The guard walked around and leaned in close to her face.

"You only brought this on yourself," he smirked. "Tsk, tsk, if only you hadn't broken down at the last moment. Then, you wouldn't have to be receiving another 100 lashes."

She glared. A hard hand hit her cheek making a small cut run with blood. The guard continued smirking.

"Hope you don't have any important going on tonight," he chuckled. "You'll be stuck here for a good long while.

She hung her head letting out a hoarse sigh. _I'm sorry, Kenren... _She thought. _And I was really looking forward to your dinner too..._

_

* * *

_

He stared up at the dark sky slowly filling with stars. He looked around worriedly. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. The white smoke flew out of his mouth.

"Damn..." he sighed. "Something just ain't right..."

He turned and walked off to her tree. He scrambled up and peered into her room. A rare soft light cast itself through the window. A small smile lit his face as he leapt onto the balcony. He stared through the curtains as Li Touten opened them smirking. Kenren glared.

"If you're looking for that little whore," he smirked as he opened the door. "She's been in the dungeons all day."

Growling, Kenren launched his fist at his face.

"You hit me," he threatened. "The girl gets another 50 lashes with a cane."

His hand stopped.

"That's low you scum-sucking bastard!" he cried.

Li Touten smirked.

"But it worked didn't it?" Li Touten asked grinning. "And for every disobedience you cause me and your army, the girl pays. I really must thank you for giving me such a good pawn to add to my chessboard."

Kenren glared and turned away angrily jumping into the cherry tree climbing down as fast as he could. _Don't worry, Megumi-chan..._ He thought. _I'm going to make sure that you're not going to be paying for my sins..._

_

* * *

_

She winced as she hit the cold and dusty stone floor as the guard stood outside locking her cell. The dirt and dust stung her wounds. Blood continued to drip onto the floor. Her ripped dress sat bunched on her waist heavy with blood and cold water. In the shadowed cell across from her, a woman with long blond pigtails and a green kimono walked into the dim light shocked. Megumi laid on the floor looking up at her through her silver eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked worriedly.

"What does it look like?" she answered hoarsely and harshly.

"Forgive me," the woman replied. "I guess it was kinda obvious... I'm Rinrei."

"My fault as much as yours," Megumi said wincing. "I think most people would be a little cranky after several hours of torture... I'm Megumi... What did you do?"

Rinrei stared at her with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"I fell in love with someone I wasn't suppose to..." she murmured.

Silver eyes changed to gold. Rinrei smiled.

"Your gold eyes remind me of him," she smiled. "But... I guess it won't be long now... I'm going to be sent to be reincarnated tonight..."

Megumi watched as a guard walked up to Rinrei's cell and unlocked it. Rinrei waved as she walked off.

"It was nice meeting you," she smiled as a set of tears fell from her eyes.

"Quit making friends with the heretic, Rinrei," the guard commanded as he pushed Rinrei along. "You're in enough trouble as it is with this Homura issue."

The blood running in Megumi's veins and through her wounds seemed to freeze. _She... She... Loved a heretic?_ She thought shuddering and wincing. She looked in the corridor hearing a muffled scream as a guard fell by her cell unconscious. She looked up a small smile coming to her face as Kenren looked in from outside the iron bars.


	6. Fake Stars

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 6 Fake Stars

"So Souto and his boys failed, eh?" Zenon asked with a small smile. "I knew they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yes.." Homura answered smirking. "But they would have only grown weaker had they stayed in Heaven for the rest of eternity. Though, I do give them credit for trying to change."

"So you've given them a fitting place to die then?" Shien added.

Homura nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "But they did rather well for common foot soldiers."

* * *

Crowds rushed the small noodle stand as the two owners ran about cooking and moving boxes. The air grew thick with the smell of vegetables, oils, and meats.

"Thank you for waiting!" the heavier set man with a monocle smiled. "We've got some really good cabbage if you want!"

"Sounds good!" a customer cried. "I'll take some!"

"Fresh fried noodles!" the bald cook cried as he flipped the noodles on the fryer. "Come! Get your fresh fried noodles!"

Several orders quickly poured in.

The cook sat on a wooden box just behind the small stand smoking. He stared upward as the white smoke flew up into the clouds.

"Can you believe that it's been three months since we've moved to this town?" the heavy man asked.

The cook smiled.

"Yea, and it will be two months and sixteen days since we started this job," the cook replied as he looked upwards with him.

* * *

"Ah..." Hakkai smiled as he broke the long silence. "Why so quiet? I know this isn't like everyone."

"Hm..." Miyuki sighed as she stared at the passing mountains with her head resting in her hand.

Gojyo leaned back and rested his arms on the back of his head.

"What are you complaining about?" he asked gnawing on his cigarette filter as he smoked. "There are days when we get like this too."

"If you're trying to be the literary youth, don't," Hakkai smiled politely. "It doesn't suit you. And besides, as good as a sober attitude is at times, your neighbor will become quite bored. Right, Goku? Wouldn't you agree, Miyuki-san?"

Miyuki turned to him smiling. Goku stared into his rear-view mirror with a distant look in his eyes.

"Goku?" Hakkai asked worriedly. "Goku?"

Gojyo leaned in close.

"I'll be damned..." he muttered staring closely at Goku's face. "The monkey's sleeping with his eyes open..."

Violently, he grabbed the monkey trying to shake him roughly from his sleep. Miyuki laughed.

"Wake up monkey! That's just too creepy!" he cried shaking him more.

Goku hung in his hands as a small trail of spit ran from his mouth.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you!" Sanzo suddenly cried.

Miyuki, Gojyo, and Hakkai turned. A light snoring sound came from the sleeping monk.

"Wow," Hakkai grinned. "Sanzo shouts in his sleep..."

* * *

"You know," the heavy man smiled. "Back when we were the fake sanzo party, a lot things sure happened, right Sanzo?"

"Sanzo" smiled.

"Yep," the fake Sanzo nodded. "A lot of things certainly did happen, Hakkai... Though that time we almost died especially horrible..."

He shuddered at the old memories.

"It's a miracle we're even alive," the fake Hakkai replied. "Who would've thought that we'd run into the **_real_** Sanzo-party?"

"But we got jobs now," the Sanzo impostor said. "Aren't we so lucky?"

"Yea," the Hakkai faker sighed. "We've been through a lot. Took a long detour, but I think we've all found a place where we can settle down at last."

The Sanzo nodded. They broke out into laughter.

* * *

"Hello!" a voice called out grinning making the fake Sanzo rush out. "Fried noodles on the double!"

The fake Sanzo gasped as he stared at Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo, and Miyuki. _No! _He thought panicking as he turned blue with fright. _Not again! They're gonna kill us! And really brutally too I bet!_ He whimpered. The fake Hakkai looked out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he turned.

He gasped and began whimpering as he turned as blue as his friend. _I'd never forget these faces!_ He thought as he suddenly spied Miyuki staring with a confused look on her face. _Oh that poor woman! Why would she be travelling with them! _He clung tightly to fake Sanzo.

"Oh my," the real Hakkai smiled kindly. "What on earth could be wrong with these people? They look as though they've seen a ghost!"

"Oi," Gojyo began sternly. "Don't you realize that when you've got customers you should say 'Irasshaimase' (Welcome to our store/business)? **_Right?_**!"

The fake Hakkai and Sanzo continued whimpering.

"Yes sir!" the fake Sanzo chirped as he turned the fake Hakkai. "Hey... You think they haven't realized who we are?"

"I--" the fake Hakkai began.

"**Fried noodles! Five of them! Now!**" Goku screamed hungrily making the two impostors jump.

The fake Sanzo quickly snatched five boxes of lukwarm noodles and offered it to them.

"Here you go! On the house!" he screeched. "Thanks for waiting!"

"Hey," Gojyo glared. "You wouldn't dare serve us warmed over noodles would you?"

The impostor screamed sending the boxes from his hands flying. The real Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai dodged. Miyuki sidestepped. A small set of noodles landed on her shoulder. She brushed it aside. Turning to Gojyo, her eyes went wide as she stiffled her giggles quickly. A box of noodles sat spilled on his head. Idly, he slurped a noodle into his mouth and ate it.

"You wouldn't dare serve us warmed over noodles would you?" He sneered.

The two fakes continued shivering and whimpering. Gojyo pulled out his shakujo.

"**_You wouldn't dare serve us warmed over noodles would you!_**" he threated as the crescent blade glistened devilishly.

The fake Sanzo screamed as he suddenly started flipping a large batch of noddles on the fryer.

"No! No! No!" he cried. "I was just about to start cooking, right!"

The fake Hakkai nodded vigorously.

"Make mine super big!" Goku cried eagerly.

"Add lots of wasabi to mine please!" Hakkai smiled.

"Make mine a little on the firm side," Gojyo grinned.

"I don't care just hurry up!" Sanzo growled.

Smiling, Miyuki sweat dropped as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah..." she smiled sheepishly. "Just make mine small please."

The fake Sanzo flipped the noodles as fast as he could watching as his customers quickly turned to demons and devils with every request.

"It'll be done in just a few minutes!" he screamed flipping the noodles faster. "Thanks so much for waiting!"

Confused, Miyuki continued staring. Nervously, the cook handed them a bag filled with noodles. She walked off with the others as Sanzo stayed behind. The two fakes stared at him worriedly.

"You forgot the red pickled ginger I'm assuming it comes with it?" he glared.

* * *

_Did I miss something?_ She wondered as she walked with the others. _Everyone in this town seems to be afraid of Gojyo and the others... And we've never even been to this town before!_ She snapped from her reverie as she heard screaming. She turned watching as a dark skinned man with a blue bandanna on his head run. Hakkai held a small orange in his hand. Hakkai's face lit with recognition. _I'm so confused..._ She thought sweat dropping.

* * *

At a small inn, a tall man cowered on the roof as he watched Sanzo and the others walk inside. He whimpered and slowly climbed down making his way to a small house. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the fake Sanzo screamed as he struggled. "I've got to leave! The devil is going to play his pipes!"

The fake Hakkai fell over and hit the floor hard as Sanzo punched him. The dark skinned man turned to the tall one just inside the door.

"Just the guy I wanted to see!" he cried still struggling with the fake Sanzo. "Goku! Help me restrain him!"

"What's going on, Gojyo!" the false Goku asked frantically. "... Don't tell me you saw the four horsemen of the apocalypse too!"

"They forced him to make fried noodles for them," the fake Hakkai sighed. "And that poor woman that's with them! I could only imagine what she's forced to do!"

Disturbingly implying images ran through their heads.

"Then we gotta do something!" Goku cried.

"But we'd lose in a head-on fight," Hakkai sighed defeatedly the fake Sanzo and Gojyo nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have any pride!" the Goku cried. "We were the best Sanzo party impersonators around! How could we let those second-rate ones get away with prancing around like they're the real thing?"

"Because they**_ are_** the real thing!" the others cried as they turned away sadly.

"Well fine!" he retorted as he held his head high and walked out. "Then, I'll defeat them by myself and save the girl!"

He slammed the door as he went. He huffed in a large set of air and sighed. He continued walking.

"Like they'd come," he smiled sadly to himself as he started heading for the woods.

* * *

Fake Hakkai looked up into the high and cloud filled sky. He listening as a bird cawed above him circling

"The sky looks so vast today," he said with a thoughtful sigh.

* * *

The crowds walked past him murmurs and whispers going through them. Slowly, they blended into a large moving mass of colors. The fake Gojyo watched.

"This town... Seems so surreal..." he sighed watching from the tree stump he sat on.

* * *

"I work, and I work," the fake Sanzo sighed despairingly. "And what do I have to show for it?"

He turned spying a large chest dusting in a dark corner of the room. He walked over and opened it feeling the memories flood his vision as he lifted a cracked gold crown in his hands and studied it. _Those were the days,_ he thought smiling.

* * *

Grunting the fake Goku pulled out a wooden box from the ground after tossing a shovel aside. He sighed.

"And I promised I was never going to do this again..." he sighed as he opened up the chest and pulled out its contents.

* * *

Slowly and alone, the fake Goku walked down the empty street as the sun began to set.

"You know," a familiar voice called out. "Walking alone and acting so cool will only get you killed for nothing."

He turned a wide grin splitting his face.

"Gojyo!" he cried as the dark skinned man stepped out into the twilight's light.

"Yo!" he saluted.

Happy tears began shining in the tall Goku's eyes.

"Now just wait a minute," Another voice called out as the Hakkai impostor stepped out gorging himself on the large piece of meat and bone in his hand. "Can't have you forgetting about me now... Mmm.. Tasty..."

"Goku" sniffed.

"Hakkai!" he whimpered gleefully.

"Looks like the gang's all here," a fourth voice called out. "I have to admit... It's been so long; I almost forgot how to wear these..."

Tears streamed down the Goku's face.

"Sanzo!" he cried wiping his tears away.

"Let's go do this!" the Gojyo cried.

"Wait!" the Goku interrupted. "Here's the plan.."

The leaned in eagerly.

"Ok... First you..." he whispered. "Then you two will... And then for the girl..."

"It's fool proof!" the Gojyo grinned.

"Ok," the Goku began again. "Everyone ready? Get to your positions!"

They rushed off scattering in different directions as their mischief started.

* * *

Sighing tiredly as she undressed, Miyuki folded her cheong sam and placed in her bags. She flopped into the bed in a simple slip dress. Suddenly, she turned watching as the window by the bed opened with the fake Sanzo clamping a hand over her mouth. She let out a muffled cry as she struggled.

"Now, now," he whispered smiling. "We're saving you! Just be quiet now."

She shot him a wide eyed look as he dragged her out the window struggling. _WHAT!_ Her mind cried in panic. _You're not saving me! THIS IS A KIDNAPPING!_

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing to me!" she cried as the fake Sanzo dragged her to the small house. "And why am I here!"

"Now, now!" Goku cried gleefully as he handed her a bowl of rice and a set of chopsticks. " You must be hungry after what that other and really mean Sanzo party has done to you! Eat up!"

She shot him a confused look.

"Huh?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on!" the fake Gojyo simpered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What are you trying to tell us? You were willingly travelling with that other Sanzo party, and that you weren't be forced to do anything you didn't want to?"

The Hakkai poser laughed.

"Then that would make this a kidnapping!" he bellowed as he laughed.

She shot them a flat look.

"That's exactly what I want to say..." she replied flatly.

The Sanzo cosplayers suddenly stopped their laughing as nervous sweat drops ran down their heads. Miyuki's lips twisted in a devilishly mischievous grin.

"And now," she threatened as she cracked her knuckles. "You all are gonna get what's coming to you..."

Frighteningly, she stood grinning a sadistic grin. The other Sanzo party cowered as she stalked toward them.

"Hmph," she smirked as she dusted off her hands. "That was surprisingly easy. I just defeated the 'Sanzo party' with four blows. If all things could be that easy..."

She walked out leaving the other four men lying on the ground whimpering as their hands rested between their legs.

"That really hurt!" the Goku cried his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"No duh!" the Gojyo replied with a high pitched squeal.

* * *

The real Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku looked up worriedly in their beds as she walked in through their room door lightly shivering.

"What happened to you?" Goku asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Anou..." Hakkai smiled politely. "Didn't you go get ready for bed _before _us?"

Sanzo turned away.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Teeth chattering softly, she smiled.

"I did," she replied. "But it's a long story, and I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you..."

Hakkai and Sanzo cast Gojyo a repremanding look. Goku snickered as pointed derisively at Gojyo.

"What?" Gojyo asked shrugging. "For once, it wasn't me."

Hakkai and Sanzo's looks turned skeptical.

"Ch," Sanzo sneered as he walked over and smacked him with the fan. "Will you try and keep your weird sex games _in this room at least_? I don't need you and that fox doing weird things in public!"

Miyuki sighed plopping down next to Gojyo.

"He's telling the truth," she sighed tiredly. "For once it wasn't him, and I'll explain in the morning..."

Gojyo shot the others a gloating look as he wrapped her in his arms stroking her hair gently. She let out a quiet purr nuzzling into him despite the heavy thoughts lingering in her mind.

* * *

The sudden and rustling of clothing and creaking on the stairs woke them. Miyuki peered outside the window worrying. _Is it homura?_ She wondered. Gojyo pulled out his shakujo.

"It's looks as though we've got guests," Hakkai said.

"Gojyo..." she whispered for him to hear.

He turned.

"Yea?" he wondered worriedly as he placed a hand comfortingly on the small of her back.

"If... If... Lets say a friend of mine..." she began shakily as she bit her lip.

He pressed a finger to her lips as he heard the creaking steps come closer.

"Ah," he sighed as he stood near the door. "They always come get us when we're sleeping. Always thinking we got our guard down. Damn disturbers of sleep. I'm gonna kill 'em."

"Come back my little dumpling..." Goku snored.

Hakkai prepared a small ball of chi as he glared at the closed room door. Then, the door burst open.

"Pay your check, you dine and dasher!" a large man in a chef's hat yelled angrily as he waved a clever in the air.

"Pay me for all the goods you stole!" cried another man.

"How dare you look up my skirt you, peeping Tom!" a woman screamed pointing accusingly at Gojyo.

Hakkai's ball of chi fizzed out into the air as they stared at the large group in confusion.

Goku continued snoring.

"Come back little meat bun! I love you!" he snored.

"Wake up you stupid monkey! And stop spouting that nonsense!" Sanzo sneered.

* * *

As they sat around a small campfire, the other "Sanzo party" bellowed and howled with laughter.

"Oh man!" the Gojyo said. "I bet they're getting the crap beat out of them in jail!"

"Ahaha," the Hakkai laughed. "It's too bad we'll never be able to go back to that Chinese restaurant. They had the best dumplings."

"Hey! No fair!" another voice whined making the false Sanzo party stop and cringe. "I wanted some of those dumplings!"

They turned to the edge of the woods.

"Now," the real Gojyo began. "Didn't we tell you it was very dangerous to impersonate us?"

"Don't make us pay for your petty crimes," Sanzo growled.

"Now we'll have to hurt again," Hakkai smiled as he sighed. "Yare, yare. (Good grief)"

Miyuki smiled as the real Sanzo and his real party stalked towards them. Painful screams resounded through forest. Slowly, she walked up to them as Sanzo and the others started walking off.

"I hope you've learned a valueable lesson from this," she said as they stared up at her with pain filled eyes. "And let me kick you just one more time for the road..."

Four high pitched screams rang through the forest. Sanzo and the others watched wincing. Four pairs of hands crossed themselves at their crotches. Dusting her hands with a smile, Miyuki walked up.

"And don't frame us or kidnap me ever again!" she cried as she turned to them smiling. "Shall we go?"

Gojyo grinned wrapping an arm around her.

"Nice kick," he continued grinning.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Though it was probably a little too hard I'm sure..."

He shrugged.

"Eh," he began as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Beating up people always did leave a bad taste in your mouth... At least in mine it did... So what were you about to say back at the room?"

She turned to him smiling as she shook her head.

"It's fine," she replied resting her head on his shoulder as she avoided his gaze. "It was nothing..."

_If I were to betray you and the others, what would you do? _She quietly asked him in her thoughts.

(Author's note: well if you didn't know that was the fake sanzo party made it's second appearance to the real ones. If you don't know it, go by dvd 8 and watch the second episode on it. :) you'll get it then I'm sure.)

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 5 Forbidden Fruit

Her cell door creaked open as Kenren walked inside dropping the metal keys just inside the door. He sighed quickly pulling off the long, black leather coat he wore and wrapping it around her gently leaving him only in his skull necklace and leather pants. She winced as the cool leather touched her hot and sensitive wounds.

"You know," he smiled a small smile. "I may have wanted to see the look on Li Touten's face when he found out, but you didn't have to go and pay for it."

She smiled chuckling hoarsely. She winced. She coughed. Gently as he could, he wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her into his arms. With a grunt and a soft rattle of her chains, he lifted her and started making his way out of the dungeon.

"I was kinda holding out on the hope that you'd come," she whispered dryly as she smiled a tired smile.

His lips twisted in a confident smirk. He placed a light kiss on her hair.

"I wouldn't miss saving you for the world," he bantered.

Beneath her wounds, a blush stained her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered tiredly as she quickly slipped from consciousness.

* * *

The library doors burst open managing to make Tenpou look up from his book. Kenren walked inside kicking the doors shut behind him. He watched opening his mouth to comment.

"Tenpou, get all the gauze and medicines you've got," he interrupted as he walked to his empty bed. "Megumi's gonna need it."

"What happened to her?" he inquired his eyes going wide as he ran around looking for his gauze and medicines.

"Li Touten," he replied bitterly as he gently moved his leather coat away.

Gaping gashes ran wild on her back, her front, and her arms. Cuts slowly healed over on her face. Kenren pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Near Kenren, Tenpou placed the guaze and medicines. Quickly, Kenren grabbed a small cloth from his pocketdabbing an antiseptic into it and began working. His faintly lit cigarette hung from his mouth.

* * *

She winced as the bright light stirred her from her sleep. A set of gold eyes look into her own. Goku waved.

"Hi," he whispered as he waved.

She smiled.

"Goku," she began. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because Ten-chan said that when someone is sleeping, a person should whisper," he whispered again.

She let out a wincing chuckle.

"But I'm not asleep now," she replied. "You can talk normally."

"Ok!" he suddenly cried. "Ten-chan! Kenren! Megumi's awake!"

She laughed stopping quickly as she winced.

"Ohayo (Good morning)," Tenpou smiled as he walked toward her. "How you feeling?"

"Everything hurts..." she replied.

"No doubt, I'm sure," he continued as he pulled a book off his shelf and started reading.

Kenren walked in grinning.

"Morning beautiful," he winked.

She smiled.

"I'm not beautiful," she giggled. "Not looking like this anyway. Nice work on the bandages though."

She smiled. Sheepishly smirking, he shrugged.

"So?" he asked smiling. "I can still call you that if I so want to, and I won't let you stop me."

She smiled. He sat beside her and took her hand as Goku ran off.

"I'm going to make sure this won't happen again," he smiled comfortingly. "Tenpou and I are working on a way to sure Li Touten can't have you..."

Her smile faded.

"Kenren..." she sighed as she looked up at him. "That's not possible. He found me in the Lower World, and he was the one who brought me up here. He can do as he wishes with me..."

"Not really," Tenpou smiled as he held up a small pack of papers. "There is one way we can make it so he won't ever touch you again."

She stared at him confused.

"And all you have to do," he continued. "Is just apply for a job..."

A hopeful smile grew on her face. She winced as she tried sitting up.

"Ow!" she winced. "Everything still hurts!"

Kenren smiled chuckling.

"I'll get the pain killers!" Tenpou smiled as he walked off.

She smiled. Worriedly, she turned away. Her gold eyes roamed the plain white wall.

"Getting Li Touten to stop doing what he wishes with me is one thing," she began as her hand slipped from his. "But... Down in the dungeons... There was a woman... Her name was Rinrei... And she said she had falled in love with a heretic... She said she was going to be reincarnated... And... If we.. Would you..."

Kenren's lips turned upwards in a confident and cocky twist. Gently, he cupped her face and turned her toward him placing a finger to her lips.

"Now, now," he began. "You don't worry your pretty little head over something like that. We'll keep what we've got going a secret."

He winked.

"And like I said before,"he smirked leaning close on his arms his elbows resting on the bed. "'What Li Touten, and those others, don't know, won't hurt.'"

She smiled as he placed his lips on hers.

"And besides," he purred into her ear. "Sometimes the forbidden fruit is a lot tastier than all the common pieces lying around."

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing, Tenpou, " Konzen warned as e looked over the application. "Li Touten's bad enough as it is with him quickly climbing the social ladder. This is going to make him quite angry.."

Tenpou smiled.

"I know," he replied as he watched Konzedn stamped the pages with his approval seal.

Konzen snorted a bored snort.

"Well," he began. "She can start moving her things out of her room and into the west wing within a few days..."

* * *

"**_She's gone and what!_**" Li Touten screamed as he slammed his fist hard on his desk making the little knicknacks rattle.

His attendants backed away shocked.

"Yes sir," one attendant said. "She's applied for a job in the western army as a doctor! Konzen's already approved it! And the Jade Emperor thinks it will 'make her more civilized.'"

"I'm sorry sir," the second attendant added. "But with this... She's no longer yours... She belongs to Heaven's army now... They've already started moving her things out of her room!"

Li Touten growled slamming his fist hard on his desk.

"You will not get away with this, Megumi!" he cried standing as he turned his desk over sending the papers flying. "And neither will the rest of you..."

A sadistic grin lit his dark face as a sudden idea came to mind.

* * *

Megumi sweat dropped at the long line of men lining the corridor and rounding the corner near her office. Tenpou let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'll tell you now," he began as he sweat dropped with her. "We never really needed a doctor... So the medical records were never kept up to date..."

"That explains so much," she sighed as she motioned for the first patient to come inside.

* * *

"Next!" she called out as stared at the slowly shortening line.

Kenren walked inside his lips twisting in an eager grin.

"Yo," he smiled as she turned smiling.

"I don't know why you're here," she replied. "But you've already proven to me, on several occasion, how virile and healthy you are... Despite all the drinking and mischief you do."

Kenren grinned wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm setting a good example for my troops... But you want me to prove it again?" he purred grinning madly.

She giggled.

"No, not here," She whispered. "Too risky."

He smirked.

"I know," he replied quietly. "But that's part of the fun of it."

He winked. She giggled opening up her door. He walked past her with a grin as she playfully kicked him on his way out.

"And get out, you pervert!" she called after him convincingly as the next solider walked inside. "I'm not interested!"

"Come visit my room sometime!" he grinned lighting another cigarette. "I'll be waiting!"

Embarassed, his soldiers turned away shamefully groaning.

"Ch," another soldier snorted. "Why would anyone want to hit on a heretic? It's disgusting."

"Heh," a second soldier nodded in agreement. "But it's _Kenren_. He'll sleep with practically any girl he can find."

"You two got that right," He grinned as he put the two soldiers in a set of headlocks. "But like I said, 'if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.'"

He smashed the two soldiers' heads together and let them drop to the floor. He smirked and walked off whistling innocently. The other soldiers sweat dropped.

* * *

Tiredly, she placed the last record in with the others and kicked the shelf with her foot.

"For not keeping yourself updated," she sighed as she flopped down in her office chair. "It took forever, but every soldier is done and finished."

A small smile came to her face. She spied the bandanges on her arms and slowly stood pulling the gauze and medicines from the cabinets. Her dress pooled around her waist as she undid her bandages. She threw them aside smirking quietly at her smoothing and healing skin.

"Being 'immortal' has its advantages," she smiled quietly to herself as she looked over her skin. "I'd be scarred if I were still in the Lower World..."

"To be expected, 'being immortal has it advantages,'" Kenren smiled as he leaned against her closed office door.

She jumped quickly pullng her dress up covering herself. She blushed.

"Will you at least knock?" she asked as he grinned.

"Why?" he asked sinfully twisting his lips. "It's not the first time I've seen you naked."

She chuckled. He walked around her his eyes running on her exposed skin. Kenren reached out tracing the small remnants of a wound near her neck. She blushed.

"You're healing quite well," he smiled as his fingers traced alog her other wounds.

She smirked.

"So... Is it my room tonight or yours?" she bantered.

"Is it that obvious that I'm trying to seduce you?" he asked his lips turning upwards.

"Yes," she replied turning to him as she closed her dress.

She smiled as she broke out into a small fit of laughter. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her and pinning her against her desk.

"Or we could always do it right here," he purred as he buried his face in her neck speckling her skin with kisses.

She giggled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she laughed.

"Yes I would," he purred pecking her lips. "Care to indulge me?"

She giggled.

Outside the office door, a pair of golden eyes went wide as they watched.


	7. The Ghosts of Childhood

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 6 The Ghosts of Childhood

Homura, Shien, and Zenon stared curiously at the jar sitting in Homura's hands. Several, gelatinous eye-like eggs stared back at them.

"So this is it, is it?" Homura asked as he turned the jar staring and studying all the eggs inside.

"Yep," Zenon proudly grinned. "It took a little digging around the demon black market, but they had it."

Shien nodded. Homura grinned.

"So," he began. "These are the eggs of the parasite demon... These will come in handy..."

* * *

Hakkai sighed as the jeep stopped in the dense fog filling the forest.

"This is a dead end too..." he frowned as he pulled out a map.

"I'm hungry," Goku whined.

"Is that all you ever say monkey?" Gojyo questioned annoyed as he looked over Hakkai's shoulder. "So, why can't you just admit you're lost?"

Hakkai let out a nervous chuckle. Miyuki giggled.

"Well we're not wandering around aimlessly," Sanzo added in his usual sneering tone. "I'm not in the mood."

"And what do you expect us to do if the fog doesn't clear?" Gojyo snapped flatly.

"Rough it," he replied curtly. "You should know that by now."

Miyuki groaned. _Not again! We've been doing that for how many days now!_ She thought despairingly. Quickly grabbing Miyuki in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder, Gojyo let out a snort and hopped out of the jeep. Confused, Miyuki blinked.

"Where are you going, Gojyo?" Goku asked.

"I've got a small rule for things like this," he began. "And that rule is 'Don't sleep unless there is a woman in your bed.' I've got the woman. I just need the bed. So, I'm finding a way out."

Smiling, she sweat dropped.

"Oh let me come!" Goku cried as he leapt from the jeep. "Maybe I'll find some food!"

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked worriedly as the three ran off.

"Ch," he snorted. "Let them do what they want."

* * *

He leaned resting near a tree on a small steep embankment by the path. A faint cigarette glowed in his mouth as he smoked. Patiently, she sat with him waiting.

"Oi, Goku!" he called out into the fog. "Just wait for food until we find the next town!"

"But I think I smelled some good food over this way!" He replied his voice coming from deep in the mist. "And I can't move around on an empty stomach!"

Gojyo sighed.

"He's such a brat," he muttered as he stood.

"Well," Miyuki began. "He is still somewhat of a child. To be expected."

Gojyo didn't reply as he stared off into the distance. She turned. A batch of red flowers grew at the entrance of a stone tunnel. Slowly, he walked over and picked up a blossom feeling his painful memories surface.

* * *

_"Okaasan! (Mother!)" he called out as he offered her the bright red flowers. "The man at the flower shop said these were for you! Don't you like it?"_

_A tall woman smiled as she stared at the blood colored flowers through the long bangs that hid her swollen crying eyes._

_"Yes," she replied as she slapped the flowers from his hand. "**They're such a nice bloody color!**"_

_Gojyo watched as the flowers went scattering around him. Growling, his mother pulled his hair and dug her claws into his skin. He cried out in pain._

_"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he cried. "I'm sorry mother! I'm sorry!"_

_"**What are you trying to do to me! If only you weren't around!**" she screamed._

_

* * *

_

"Gojyo?" she asked as she walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

He turned. A worried look quickly etched itself on her face. _Well that dredged up some awful memories..._ He thought to himself as he twisted the flower in his hand.

"Nothing," he replied his lips curling upward. "Just thinking."

Playfully, he placed the flower behind her ear. She giggled. The heavy dark clouds above them began to leak their heavy drops. Quickly, they ran inside the tunnel quietly cursing the rain. Nonchalantly, Gojyo took a long drag from his cigarette. The sound of Miyuki's heels bounced off the wall as she slowly wandered into the tunnel stopping at the horizon were the dim outside met the inner darkness. A cool wind blew. She looked up questioningly. _A breeze? _Gojyo thought. He turned out into the pouring rain watching as the fog slowly dissipated. _I wonder where this leads..._

"Oi, Goku!" he called out. "You there? I found some free meat buns, buddy!"

The thousands of pittering and pattering of the rain replied. Miyuki shrugged.

"Should we follow it?" Miyuki smiled. "I should think Goku's probably found himself somewhere to take shelter from the fog and rain a while."

_I've got time to kill... _He thought. Gojyo smiled nodding as he pulled out his lighter. Gently, he took her hand in his as they walked down the long tunnel quietly talking.

"So why so silent?" she asked smiling. "It's not like you."

He turned to her. He smiled.

"Just thinking," he replied still smiling.

"Of what?" she wondered aloud.

He chuckled.

"Nothing you need to worry that pretty little head of yours about," he grinned as they stopped at a sudden split in the tunnel. "Which way?"

"I don't know," she began scratching her head. "I can down one and you go down the other."

"No way," he replied oddly stern as he smiled. "I'm not losing you like the I lost the monkey."

He pulled her close a devilish smile coming to his lips.

"And besides," he grinned. "With that stupid chimp, the angry monk, and the old prude around, I never get to be alone with you."

She smiled blushing lightly.

"I'll agree to that," she grinned. "But would you really want to be alone with me in a place like this?"

"Well," he winked. "If it gets any colder, I'm going to need someone to warm me up."

She laughed.

"But until then," he smiled as he pulled out a coin. "We'll flip for it. Heads we go right. Tails we go left."

The small copper coin flew in the air landing with a soft clink that echoed off the tunnel walls.

"Left it is then," He grinned as he took her hand and led her down the hall. "And you little coin, will be our breadcrumb. So don't get taken o.k.?"

She laughed. They continued walking and flipping coins as they came across the forks in the tunnel. Their soft chitter chatter and laughter bounced off the walls as they went. He stopped coming to another fork.

"Again?" he sighed as Miyuki giggled. "This was a good idea the first time, but I'll go broke at this rate."

"I've got a few coins," she smiled. "So don't worry about it."

"You might not need to worry about it," he began as he studied the small copper coin on the floor. "Didn't we get tails the first time?"

She stared downward nodding.

"Just as I as thought," he said as he turned staring back at the way they came. "Now, what could be wrong with this tunnel?"

The long dark tunnel returned their stare. Pitch blackness suddenly engulfed them as the last of the lighter's fire burned away. Gojyo groaned.

"Oi!" he cried. "What are you doing going out at a time like this?... Gutless bastard..."

He slumped down to the floor. She placed herself beside him. She smiled taking his hand. He chuckled.

"So when do you think whoever thought it was funny to lock us in here will show up?" she asked laughing lightly.

"I'd say right now," he glared in the distance as small light came their way.

Quickly, he pulled out his shakujo and stood in a stance pushing Miyuki behind him. She prepared her claws. Slowly, the light grew brighter as it landed on them. Gojyo stared shocked at the figure holding the flashlight. The light cast its shadows on his face and his long white and blue coat.

"Gojyo!" the man with short dark hair called out. "Is that you, Gojyo!"

Miyuki watched staring over her shoulder. _Shimatta! (Damn it!)_ She thought worriedly. _It's one of Kougaiji's servants!_

"Dokugakuji!" Gojyo cried as he stepped out from his stance.

"So did you guys do this?" Gojyo asked suspiciously as they walked down the tunnel.

"If we did, I wouldn't be locked in here. It must be Homura's doing," Dokugakuji replied. "So who's your friend? I don't get an introduction?"

Miyuki walked staring blankly at the floor in a reverie. Gojyo smirked turning to her. His arm rested itself around her waist.

"This pretty little flower of mine is Miyuki," he grinned.

She perked hearing her name. She blushed and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted.

Dokugakuji smiled. Then, he stopped shining the light on a mark on the wall. Gojyo and Miyuki turned.

"That explains it," he began. "That's the mark I made earlier. There's a barrier in this place. And I thought I was getting lucky when I found all this change."

He pulled out a handful of coins as Gojyo stared.

"Oi!" he cried making a grab for them. "Those are mine!"

She watched as Gojyo jumped for the taller man's closed fist. A familiar feud replayed itself. Quickly, they stopped.

"I'd say you'd only waste it, but I guess you're a little old to hear a lecture on money," he said quietly as he tossed the copper coins to the ground.

"Oi!" he cried as he scrambled to pick up his change. "Hand them to me _nicely_ next time will you! And I could use a little light here!"

Smiling as she knelt, she picked up a few coins and handed them to him as Dokugakuji shined the light to the floor.

"Grah..." he groaned as he gathered the other coins on the floor. "I'm missing one!"

She smiled a comforting smile as she went and leaned against the wall falling back into her reverie._ Who did Homura send this time?_ She wondered worriedly. Gojyo turned suddenly grinning. A talisman stuck out from a crack between the floor and the wall.

"Ah ha!" he began as he began peeling it away. "Here we go. This little talisman's the one making the barrier. The little troublemaker!"

"No! Don't!" Dokugakuji cried as Gojyo held the removed talisman in his hand.

"Fools!" a voice suddenly cried out. "You've hastened your own deaths! I'm Yosui! And I'll be your guide to the Underworld!"

Underneath them, the floor began to rumble sending them plummeting into the room below.

"Ow!" Miyuki cried painfully as she landed.

"Shouldn't the ceiling collapse in a situation like that?" Gojyo wondered.

"Why did you do that!" Dokugakuji cried. "It was obviously a trap!"

"Hey, don't blame me," he shrugged as he grinned. "I'm a master at removing and stripping things. Whether it be talismans or Miyuki's clothing."

Miyuki blushed awkwardly.

"You're such a brat," Dokugakuji sighed as he stood.

"You were once one too," Gojyo retorted. "We all were."

"Smartass..." he muttered.

A sudden pain shot through his arm making him fall to the floor. Gojyo rushed over.

"You hurt?" he asked worriedly as he pulled off his bandanna.

Dokugakuji's white sleeve slowly grew stained with red. He watched as Gojyo continued wrapping the wound.

"It used to be me wrapping the bandages..." he murmured as he remembered the ghosts of his childhood. "All because there was a little kid who always wanted to tag along. And he always seemed to be covered in fresh wounds."

Short flashes of memories went through their heads.

* * *

_Gojyo winced as he held his scraped knees in his hand. Chuckling quietly, Dokugakuji gently wrapped his wounds._

_

* * *

_

"You got the wrong guy," he replied. "I got no such memory of things like that."

"So that's why you wear that bandanna!" he suddenly cried. "You keep it around for emergencies!"

Miyuki smiled. _Heh,_ she thought as she quietly listened to their conversation. _I didn't know he had family on Gyumaoh's side.__That must keep things very interesting. _She smiled her eyes closing in thought. Her ears twitched as she heard another quiet rumble. Her eyes went wide as she watched the walls slowly closing in. Quickly, Gojyo pulled out his shakujo and sent the blade flying at the wall. The wall kept closing in. He growled.

"That's pretty sturdy," he growled frustrately. "Credits for using a classic though."

"It's been proven to work rather well," Dokugakuji replied.

"Well," Miyuki began sarcastically. "What do you all suggest now? If Gojyo's blade won't work, then my claws and your sword are obviously useless."

Dokugakuji slowly moved along the wall knocking quietly.

"You can knock all you want, but I don't think anyone's home!" he cried as he turned to him.

"Will you two keep quiet!" he cried as he keep knocking. "Everything's that's man made has some sort of weak point."

"You can find it by doing that?" he asked slightly frantic.

"Well could you find it?" Miyuki worried as she watched Gojyo adjust his shakujo in his arms with the decreasing width of the room.

"I don't care what you do, but it's getting rather cramped in here, brother!" he cried sarcastically. "Wanna hurry it up?"

"I will!" Dokugakuji cried. "You two just keep quiet!"

"Ch," Gojyo snorted. "You and that big brother act of yours."

He knocked finding a soft hollow sound.

"Here!" he cried as he backed away.

The crescent blade went flying crashing a gaping hole in the wall as the two walls slowly drew closer in. Dokugakuji scrambled through.

"You go first," he said as he pushed her through following quickly behind.

"Not bad," Yosui's dark figure chuckled. "Tenacious. Just as I expected. But you all won't escape from here that easily..."

A cold and gleaming metallic hall awaited them as they burst through the second wall. She let out a quiet gasp as her heels slipped on the cold smooth metal. _A slanted floor?_ She wondered. Her large ears twitched at the faint sound of rushing water in the distance.

"This is different... Is this floor slanted to you?" Dokugakuji asked.

"You might want to run..." she warned as she heard the rushing water's sound come crashing closer. "A lot of water is on it's way..."

Slowly, they turned gasping as a large wave raged down they corridor sweeping them off their feet. They struggled to keep their heads above the current. Their loud gasping and sputtering bounce off the cold metal walls as they rode the crashing wall of water.

* * *

In the dark, he grinned as he petted a large purple scaled beast with shining water blue eyes. Its sharp and yellowish white teeth and claws glistened in the dim light.

"Be a good pet," he grinned. "And bring me the girl, will you?"

The water beast seemed to growl with amusment as the figure made it disappear with his magic. The figure's grin grew.

"Good pet," he said with a sneering smile.

* * *

The water continued raging down the hall. They continued struggling against the fast current. With its growling muffled by the current, the water beast swam easily reaching the three of them. Roaring, it reared its head. Quickly, it entwined Miyuki in its slimy grasp as it wrapped itself around her. Frantically, she clawed at its sharp scales. Miyuki watched as the gaping cuts quickly healed.

"Miyuki!" Gojyo cried out sending this blade flying.

"Gojyo!" she sputtered as the creature dove under the water missing Gojyo's blade.

"Miyuki, hold on!" he cried as he swam quickly as he could against the current.

As the hard current pushed him away, he watched as the creature swam with Miyuki in its grasp. She struggled to breathe as she clawed at the beast her frantic screams coming as blasts of blubbles. Gasping, he resurfaced.

"Give her back you bastard!" he cried as he gasped and struggled.

"Gojyo!" Dokugakuji gasped. "We'll get back don't worry! We just gotta keep going with the current for now..."

* * *

The beast crashed through the floor in the dark room throwing Miyuki at the figure's feet. She grunted and gasped as she glared up at the dark figure. Quickly, the beast disappeared through the opening it made. The wound in the floor quickly closed as it left. Ocean blue-green eyes studied her through the darkness. The soft light from the reflection pool cast itself onto him revealing a dimly lit man with green and white clothing. He brushed his blonde bangs away from his face as he smirked.

"Why hello, Megumi," he grinned showing a set of pearl white fangs. "Or should I call you 'Miyuki' as your lover does?"

"What do you and Homura want now?" she glared.

He continued grinning.

"Why we want absolutely nothing. **Nothing but the Maten Scripture!**" he laughed maniacally. "You're taking much too long with this you realize."

She turned away glaring at the cold metal floor and the lifeless stone walls. He stood and began stalking toward her. His bare feet padded quietly against the damp metal. Small droplets of water splashed as he walked. The his long toe nails scraped the floor. The high pitched sound grated on her ears. He grabbed her face in his hands and made her turn to him.

"He's making you go soft isn't he?" he grinned as she continued glaring.

"No!" she denied fervently and angrily.

A cold shiver ran through her as her mind processed his words. _He's lying! _She cried inwardly. _He has to be..._ Tears began prickling her eyes. A set of tears slowly slipped and ran down her face. He chuckled as he slowly brushed her tears away. _It just can't be true..._ She said in her head again.

"Don't deny it," he began as his grin grew. "Everyone knows but you. You loved him 500 years ago, and you're only falling for him all over again."

Her tears continued to fall as she turned away her head slumping. The warm familiar feelings flooded her in a rushing and crashing wave of memories and emotions. The ancient and recent voices rang in her head. The visions blinded her.

* * *

_"You treat me so kindly... Just like in my dreams.."_

_

* * *

_

_"... If I weren't on this trip I'd flirt with you good and proper."_

_

* * *

_

_"I... Had a good time tonight..._

_"So did I... Minus all the running we had to do from that stupid monk..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Hold it! Don't I get a little 'Hello, why thank you for helping me up from my fall?' or 'Why thank you so much for the flowers?'"_

_

* * *

_

_"I wouldn't miss saving you for the world..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Sometimes the forbidden fruit is a lot tastier than the common ones lying around..."_

_

* * *

_

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She let out a loud cry as her tears gushed from her eyes. She covered her ears curling herself into a ball as she wailed. _No, _she whimpered. _It can't be true! Why does it have to be true!_

Chuckling, he walked off and returned to his throne picking up a small jar. Inside, the gelatinous eye-like eyes looked out. He twisted his lips devilishly.

* * *

A while before...

_Homura handed him the jar smirking._

_"Make good use of these on Megumi," he smiled. "I think her part this little story is slowly coming to an end..."_

_

* * *

_

Grinning, he opened the jar reaching in and grabbing a handful of slippery and squishing eggs from the thick gooey liquid from the jar. Slowly, he stalked over to her wailing figure. Quickly, he thrust his claws into her shoulder making her wailings louder.

"Now when, they get here," he grinned as she struggled. "Just make sure you act like the pretty and helpless little hostage that you are."

She winced feeling her blood drop to the floor. A slippery substance slipped inside stinging her wounds.

_One should be enough,_ he thought as he returned to his throne and continued watching through a reflection on the floor.

"Now don't think of this as a simple inundation tatic," he called out to Gojyo and Dokugakuji. "My secret spell is calling out water beasts! Either be killed by them or drown. It's your choice!"

He watched through the reflection chuckling lightly. He watched as Dokugakuji ran Gojyo through with his sword.

"Oh look," he grinned as he watched with his head resting on his hand idly. "Your lover has just died."

Her crying suddenly stopped as she turned to him with wide gold eyes. _No..._ She denied to herself. _No!_

(Author's note: I've decided to split this episode into two chapters. I'm sure if it were animated, there would be some way of making it fit into 30 min., but my old instinct of adding a lot of description is starting to come alive again. So yea. Stay tuned! It's not much of a cliff hanger anyway if you've already seen the anime...)

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 6 Forbidden Acts

Panting nervously, Nataku stuck himself against the wall as he stood just outside the ajar office door. The rolls of toliet paper in his hands quickly dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong, Nataku?" Goku whispered as he held the several other rolls of toliet paper in his arms. "Are we gonna do it or what?"

"We can't, Goku," he pouted as he stubbornly crossed his arms. "Megumi's in there with Kenren."

The toliet paper in Goku's arms went flying as he excitedly threw his arms up.

"Ooh!" he grinned making a break for the door. "Lets say hi!"

"No!" he whispered sharply as he dove for him.

Nataku's fingertips brushed against the ends of Goku's long brown locks. Horrified, he watched as Goku burst through the door.

"Hi!" he heard Goku call out as a set of shocked screaming and scrambling came in reply. "Eh? ...What are you doing?"

Nataku leaned in to listen.

* * *

"H!" Goku cried as he burst into the door. "Eh? ...What are you doing?"

Gasping as she turned red, Megumi quickly pushed Kenren off her and scrambled for her ruffled and wrinkled dress. Kenren quickly pulled up his pants and hopped onto the examination table. He fidgeted uncomfortably as his leather pants started cutting off his circulation to his lower regions. They sweat dropped. A nervous and twitching smile grew on her face. A confident grin grew on his.

"W-why, Goku..." she began nervously. "We... Were... Ah..."

"Playing a game," Kenren grinned confidently as he pulled out a cigarette and began smoking. "We were playing a very fun game..."

Miyuki slapped her forehead and slid her hand down her face. _Not the best reply, Kenren darling..._ She thought nervously.

"Ooh!" Goku laughed. "I like games! Can I play too?"

Kenren chuckled as he stood and ruffled his hair. Megumi's blush quickly darkened.

"Heheh," Kenren continued chuckling his cigarette hanging on the corner of his mouth slowly burning away. "I'm sure we'd love to have you 'play' too, but this game is meant for older people like me and Megumi. Maybe when you're older you'll find someone who wants to play it with you too."

"Oooh!" Goku grinned. "Then do you think when I'm older Konzen or Nataku will play it with me?"

_Now you've gone and done it... _Megumi thought as she hung her head. Sweat drops coated her frazzled hair. The cigarette in Kenren's mouth fell to the floor with his jaw. He twitched nervously sweat dropping as he smiled.

"S-sure," he twitched smiling.

"Ahem!" Megumi coughed as she walked up and rested her hands on Goku's shoulders. "I think we'll discuss this subject with you when you're a little older, ne Goku? Right now, I'm sure Kenren-san wants to continue the game. After all, I think he was winning. And I'm very sure he wants to win."

Kenren grinned resting his palms on the back of his head. Goku pouted.

"Aw," he frowned as Megumi guided him out the door. "Okay."

"Now you two go off and play somewhere else for a little while all right?" Megumi asked as she smiled at Nataku and Goku. "And you two, make sure you don't tell anyone what you saw. It's a rule of the game, all right?"

"Ok!" Goku cried as he started off. "Come on, Nataku! Lets go find someone else's room to toliet paper, ok?"

Nataku grinned as he grabbed the toliet paper on the floor.

"Ok!" he agreed as he ran. "Lets do the Jade Emperor's!"

* * *

Walking back in, she let out a relieved sigh as she closed her door quietly and locked it. Kenren grinned as he sat on the examination table and leaned back. Slowly, she picked up the slowly burning cigarette on the floor and snuffed it out tossing it away.

"A 'game' huh?" she smirked as she stood beside him.

Kenren's lips twisted upward.

"And I was winning, apparently," he chuckled as he pulled out another cigarette. "Think Konzen will be mad if he found out that Goku said that?"

"Well," she laughed quietly. "As long as you didn't just turn Goku gay in the end... I'm sure he'll get over it."

Grinning, she pulled herself onto the table and laid down beside him. He slipped his hands into her dress as he quickly undid the clasps.

"Care to finish what we've started?" he grinned.

"Most definitely," she grinned as she pulled his cigarette from his mouth and placed her lips on his.

* * *

With a worried look on his face, Nataku walked into his father's office. Li Touten sat behind his desk his fingers entwined as he watched his son walk up to him. He smiled a conspiring smile.

"So, son," he began his smile growing. "Did you and your friend toliet paper Megumi's room and office like I suggested?"

"No..." Nataku replied obediently. "We went to prank her office, but she was there..."

Li Touten's facade changed into a convincing questioning look.

"Oh?" he asked as though he were curious. "Why would she be there this late?"

Nataku hung his head his gold eyes shifting away from his father. He bit his lip.

"She was with Kenren," he muttered.

"Oh?" Li Touten wondered. "Now, what was he there for?"

Inwardly, his conspiring thoughts slowly fell into place as his inward conspiring grin grew. Nataku hesitated in his reply.

"Tell me what they were doing, Nataku," Li Touten commanded.

"They.." he sighed quietly. "They were doing a 'game' according to Kenren... But he was on top of her from what I saw... And..."

Li Touten smirked as he stood and walked over to him. Gently, he patted his head as he smiled a false kind smile. Nataku shivered and cringed at the sight of it.

"You did well for me, Nataku," he continued smiling. "Just like I knew you would..."

"Thank you, father," he replied sadly and obediently.

* * *

Megumi sat in her office smiling as she continued writing her reports and filling out papers. A warm breeze flew in through the large windows. _I've got to remember to clean those examination tables..._ She chuckled as she stood. _Got to keep things sanitary now.. _She sighed._ You and your "games", Kenren..._ She walked to a storage closet and pulled out the cleaning supplies quickly beginning to scrub her tables. As she scrubbed, her door quietly opened. A figure walked inside.

"Cleaning up after you and Kenren's escapades?" Li Touten sneered as he leaned in the door frame.

Gasping, she stopped. She growled.

"What do you want, Li Touten?" she snarled spinning around to him as she glared. "You can no longer control me."

He walked over to her as he gripped her throat digging his nails into the skin. She clawed at his hand.

"Let go of me!" she gasped kicking at his legs.

"You're very wrong my dear!" he sneered tightening his hold on her throat. "Nataku has told me of you and Kenren's little act right here in this office!"

Her clawing arms slowly fell from his. She stared at him with wide silver eyes.

"You should know by now," he began grinning. "Nataku obeys my every command. For once that brat's love of pranks has come in handy!"

Glaring, he dropped his hands. She panted coughing as she breathed.

"You know what happens to those who have relations with a heretic don't you?" he grinned turning to her. "After all, Rinrei happened to be down in the dungeons with you that day."

She could feel her freedom slipping away from her grasp. _Kenren..._ Her mind whispered longingly. She hung her head.

"Then," she murmured sadly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Quit the army," he commanded grinning. "And go back to being Nataku's doctor, and never see that rambunctious general ever again."

Tears prickled her eyes. They quickly spilled onto her face.

"Yes sir..." she whispered.

* * *

"You want to what!" Kenren cried as he looked down on her from his tree branch.

She smiled a convincing smile. She watched him as the sake cup fell from his hand and went crashing and shattering to the ground. The pink cherry blossoms flew around her.

"That's right," she began shakily. "I want to quit the army and go back to being Nataku's doctor. Li Touten's changed! And... I... Don't want to see you ever again..."

A painful pang shot through him. She turned away her tears shining in her eyes. Leaping down, he grabbed her hand.

"You can't mean that," he began quietly. "Someone's put you up to this! I know they did!"

She pulled her hand away. Her tears began to fall. She kept her face hidden.

"No!" she replied as her tears ran down her hidden and smiling face. "I'm doing this on my own!"

The warm wind fluttered the pink falling cherry blossoms around them. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her. A warm mouth breathed into her ear.

"All right," his voice whispered into her ear emotionlessly. "Then.. This is goodbye..."

His arms around her dropped as he started walking off. His booted steps slowly faded with the soft sloshing of sake in the bottle tied to his waist. Her tears began gushing from her eyes. The wind blew a curtain of cherry blossoms around them making him disappear as his words echoed in the swishing of the flowers.

_".. This is goodbye.."_


	8. After the Rain

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 8 After the Rain

Worriedly under a tree, Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku watched the rain. Grinning, Goku gorged on a pair of meat buns.

"There's something weird about this forest," Hakkai began. "First the fog lifts and now this rain..."

"It seems that someone doesn't want us to leave," Sanzo replied.

"Why would anyone want to leave?" he asked as he ate hungrily. "We got lots and lots of food!"

Sanzo's fan went flying into his head.

"Will you think with that brain of yours for once!" he cried angrily.

"Ow!" he winced.

* * *

Wincing as she ran her fingers over the wound on her shoulder, Miyuki slowly stood. She turned to him glaring. Yosui cast her a sadistically happy grin. Growling, she pounced on him. Angry tears fell from her eyes.

"You killed him! You killed him!" she growled as she wrapped her fingers around his throat.

Yosui laughed.

"You_ are _going soft!" he cried howling with laughter.

He pushed her off easily pulling her to her feet and tossing her into a wall. She winced feeling the blood and the slime pouring from her wound as it throbbed. Yosui continued grinning. _You'll be eating for two for a while, _he thought grinning as he placed himself on this throne. _That egg inside you will need some time to mature and grow strong before it hatches..._ A knocking came from the floor. Yosui watched confused. The shakujo's crescent blade burst throught the floor creating a foutain of water that quickly flooded the room. Miyuki gasped.

"Well, well, well," Gojyo grinned as he hopped out from the whole in the floor. "Looks like you can find weaknesses just by knocking."

"What!" Yosui cried. "But you were killed by the other man! I saw it!"

"Gojyo!" she grinned.

Yosui glared.

"Then this was nothing more than a monkey show!" he growled standing.

"For your information," he smirked. "Miyuki and I left the monkey in the forest!"

Gojyo charged.

"Water beasts!" Yosui called out.

Two lipless and grinning beasts rose from the water chasing after him. Gojyo grinned.

"You're too slow!" he cried as the large crescent blade ran Yosui through. "And you're all wet."

Yosui grinned.

"The other man should've run out of air by now, and I've done all I needed to do," he sneered. "I can face Homura without shame..."

Quickly, he disappeared turning into dust. Quickly, Gojyo turned and ran for the hole in the floor he had made.

"Dokugakuji!" he called out as he dove in splashing the water loudly.

Miyuki quickly followed swimming deep into the dark depths. She winced feeling the cold water sting her wound and her lungs burning for air. She and Gojyo swam going deeper into the dark waterfilled room. They turned as they felt a tug on their hair. Dokugakuji smiled as he fell unconscious.

"Dokugakuji!" Gojyo cried in a burst of bubbles as he caught his body as it sank.

The shakujo slipped from Gojyo's fingers and fell to the metal room's floor with a muffled clank.

* * *

The sun shone down on the forest as they walked out of the dark tunnel sodden and cold. Dokugakuji hung his weight on Miyuki and Gojyo's shoulders. The red blossoms on the forest floor stared up at them shining with innocent dew drops.

"Red flowers always brought me bad luck," Gojyo muttered.

"I'll easily believe that theory," Miyuki said as she pulled the sodden flower from behind her ear and tossed it to the ground.

"I always kinda liked them," Dokugakuji replied chuckling.

"You're such a pansy," Gojyo remarked grinning.

"Gojyo! Miyuki!" Hakkai suddenly called out as he drove up with Sanzo and Goku.

Dokugakuji dropped his his arms around them. He undid the bandanna from his arm and held it out to the other man.

"I'll withdraw from our little rivalry for today," he began. "Your ride's here."

Smiling, he turned to her.

"It was nice meeting you," he began. "Beware this brat's a handful."

"Oi!" Gojyo protested grinning. "Now you can't mean that brother. Unless you mean a hand of well endowed c-"

A banishing gun shot flew past his head. He ducked.

"We don't wanna hear it!" Sanzo sneered as Dokugakuji walked off chuckling. "Now you two just get in and lets get moving!"

_Hey, _He thought. _I never got that last coin back... Eh.. I'll just swipe one from the monkey one of these days._

_

* * *

_

Hakuryuu flew down the beaten forest path. As she sat turned away from them, Miyuki stared up into the clear blue after rain sky. The fast wind blew her hair in her face as she tried to keep it away from her wound. Her cheong sam hung open on her wounded shoulder as she struggled bandaging herself.

"Who would've thought that the exit was just right here?" Goku grinned as he stared up into the blue sky.

"You just weren't looking hard enough, monkey," Gojyo replied as he ate a soft pink meat bun.

"Hey!" Goku cried turning to him. "You were looking too!"

"Yea but you were busy looking with your stomach to help," he glared.

"But you should know that I always think with my stomach by now, Gojyo!" he cried as Miyuki let out a quiet giggle.

"Will you two shut up!" Sanzo growled as his fan smacked the Goku and Gojyo in the head.

Hakkai smiled.

"Well he does have a point now, Gojyo," he added his smile growing.

Gojyo sighed in defeat. She turned him smiling a comforting smile.

"I'd say something," Miyuki began giggling as she continued fiddling with the bandages. "But I honestly don't know what to say."

Gojyo chuckled sliding over to her. His calloused fingers wrapped themselves around her blowing and billowing hair and held the damp strands out of her way.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "I'm not so weak as to let a few insults get to me."

She nodded as she wrapped the bandages around her shoulder with two hands.

"I know," she smiled as she tied her bandages.

* * *

"She's different isn't she?" Hakkai suddenly asked as he and Gojyo stared at the baskets of fruit at the stand.

Gojyo turned.

"What you mean, Hakkai?" he asked confused. "She's like any other girl... Well minus the fact she's tighter than most of the others..."

Hakkai sweat dropped as the fruits fell from his twitching hand. Gojyo grinned.

"No.." he continued smiling. "What I meant was--"

Quickly, he stopped and picked up several bags of supplies as Miyuki slowly walked up.

"Gojyo, Miyuki-san," he smiled politely. "Take these back to the inn will you? I'll take Goku and finish the rest of the shopping."

Smiling, she nodded taking the bags. Gojyo grumbled with a sigh and followed her as she walked off._ You can't fool me, Gojyo,_ Hakkai thought smiling. _After all... I've been in love before... I know what it's like..._

_

* * *

_

They walked down the quiet street of the town in a slightly awkward silence. The bags of supplies weighed heavily in their hands. Moving his bag from one hand to another, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. _Is she really like the others?_ He wondered. Other curious thoughts ran through his head.

"I can't believe Hakkai made_ us_ do part of the supply shopping," Gojyo whined breaking the silence. "That's suppose to be _his_ job."

"Well," she began looking up into the twilight painted sky. "Maybe he planned this?"

He chuckled.

"Now what makes you say that interesting little thought?" He asked ruffling her hair.

She giggled smoothing her dark locks as she stared off into the sunset.

"Well..." she began. "You did say you wanted to be alone with me more... And I should think Hakkai knows your mannerisms better than I or the others. You two seem to be quite the best friends."

Chuckling, he nodded in agreement. She smiled staring off into the dying light. She lowered her head and turned away. A small smile lit her face.

"So.." she began as they stopped staring at the distant horizon. "Would it be cliché of me to say that I thought I had almost you?"

He smiled as he pulled out his cigarette and lit it.

"Nah," he grinned blowing out a long white trail of smoke. "We all say our clichés from time to time. Some.. Just more than others."

She chuckled setting down the bags and sitting as she watched the sunset. Another grey white cloud of smoke flew from his lips and into the air.

"After all," he said as the cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. "I could almost say the same thing about you."

She looked up to him smiling a light blush on her cheeks. He sat down beside her placing the bags aside. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his lap. She giggled as he placed his lips on hers. She purred entangling her fingers in his hair. His hands ran down her legs. His mouth quickly moved to her neck.

"Gojyo," she purred as he suckled on her neck. "Shouldn't we be getting back we'll be missed..."

"Screw them," he grinned whispering into her ear. "I intend to have a little fun before we go back to see those prudes."

She giggled.

"Out here?" she whispered. "Gojyo! We're in public..."

He grinned suddenly lifting her into his arms and walking off into a large set of bushes.

"Not any more," he smirked his lips curling upward eagerly. "Hope you don't mind doing it in the bushes..."

* * *

"Tadaima (I'm back/home)," Hakkai called out smiling as he and Goku walked in with bags in their arms.

From his paper, Sanzo looked up.

"Where's the kappa and the fox?" he asked grumpily.

Hakkai sweatdropped setting the bags down.

"Odd," he began. "I sent them back here to drop off the supplies..."

"_You mean our food is gone!_" Goku cried panicking. "I'm gonna kill you Gojyo!"

Quickly, Goku ran out. His booted feet tromped down the hallway as he screamed. The other guests looked out worriedly.

"Gojyo! Where are you! I'm gonna kill you!" he cried running through the inn hallways and out the door. "Give us back the food!"

Hakkai sighed. Sanzo threw down his paper and stood snuffing out his cigarette.

"Well we might as well find him," he muttered bitterly. "Otherwise we'll never hear the end of it from Goku."

* * *

"Gojyo! Miyuki-san!" Hakkai called out as they walked down the street looking for the others.

"Hakkai!" Goku grinned as he pounced on a set of bags. "It's the food! Oh you beautiful food!"

Sanzo snorted. Idly, Hakkai scratched his cheek in thought. A quiet rustling came from the bushes.

"They're here," she whispered giggling quietly.

"Shh," he quieted her as he placed a finger on his lips.

The bushes rustled. Speechless, Hakkai stared as an annoying red stain started growing on his face. He gulped slowly finding his voice.

"I hate to interrupt..." Hakkai whispered as he looked over the bushes sweat dropping. "But... Could you please stop?"

Miyuki blushed. Gojyo grinned. Sanzo walked over and sent his fan flying.

"Ow!" Miyuki and Gojyo winced.

"Ch. Do you have any shame you damn perverts!" Sanzo sneered as he rested his fan on his shoulder. "This is a public place! Your pervertedness sickens me."

Gojyo grinned.

"Can I help it if I'm totally irresistable?" he replied sarcastically. "Not to mention, with a woman as pretty as this around. How could I not?"

Annoyed, Sanzo sighed. As he looked up from digging into the bags, Goku turned.

"Hey did I miss something?" he asked as he quickly made his way over. "What's happening?"

Sanzo slapped him with his fan.

"Shut up you, stupid monkey!" he growled. "This is none of your business!"

"Ow!" Goku winced. "How could it not be! Gojyo took all the food!"

Hakkai smiled.

"Goku," he began still smiling. "I'll explain when you're older."

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 7 Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Sitting on windowsill, Kenren stared blankly into the clear depths of his filled sake cup. The open library window invited a warm breeze inside making his short red locks billow. A small snowing flower petal gently landed in his cup rippingly the the liquid. His full sake bottle sat at his feet.

Tenpou looked up from his book. He let out a quiet sigh.

"So she left you, huh?" He began.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Tenpou," he interjected. "I'm over it."

"Then if you're over it, why are you sulking?" he asked sternly.

"I'm not sulking!" he snapped. "I'm just..."

"Missing her?" Tenpou finished as Kenren trailed off.

He smirked letting out a chuckle as he threw his head back lightly smacking it on the wall.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked sighing.

Tenpou nodded smiling as his cigarette hung from the corner of his lips. He grasped his cigarette between two fingers and removed from his mouth blowing a white puff into the breeze.

"You know," he began taking a long drag and blowing out another white puff of smoke. "_I never thought that I would see the day that you'd be weak enough to let Li Touten win._"

"Shut up, Tenpou," he began as he turned away staring out the window into the cherry trees scattering the palace grounds. "Just shut up..."

* * *

She lay in her bed her face buried in her pillows as her tears gushed from her eyes. Pounding resounded in her ears as she listened. Through a small crevice in her folded arms, she watched as two carpenters boarded the doors to her balcony. Slowly, the bright sunlight stopped flowing into her quickly blackening room. Smirking, Li Touten walked inside and sat beside her.

"Welcome back to your old room, my dear," He grinned petting her hair. "I hope you like you old and rotted sheets and the dirty walls. After all, I'm sure you could never get used to that splendorous military life anyway. It's just not cut out for you. You were best at taking care of Nataku."

She didn't reply burying her face deeper into her rough sheeted pillows.

"Don't go off sneaking and sleeping around again, now," he continued grinning. "After all, I'm sure Kenren has already put you out of his mind. He's hates relationships. Never sleeps with a girl more than once. Heh. You were probably nothing more than a little screw toy to be tossed aside like the rest of them... He's known for it here. It's just too bad you fell for it like every other woman. You poor thing."

She felt her bed shift as he stood. Her tears began falling faster. _No.. _She whimpered. _It just can't be true... It didn't feel that way.. Not all..._

_

* * *

_

Nataku, Megumi, and Li Touten knelt and bowed low at the Jade Emperor's feet. The emperor stared down on them sternly. A pair of crimson eyes stared at her.

"Another campaign?" a soldier muttered. "Man! Heaven's having a lot of them these days..."

"Yea," another soldier replied. "But hey we got a War Prince. We can just sit around all we like while he does the job for us."

"If you're gonna say something," Kenren began as he clamped his hands over the two soldiers' mouths. "Say it loud."

"Yes sir!" the two soldiers replied muffledly.

_Another campaign!_ Megumi thought worriedly as she listened to the Emperor's droning. _But he's barely recovered as it is!_

"Jade Emperor if I may," she suddenly called out. "Nataku is barely recovered! Doing this would not be wise!"

"You insolent fool!" Li Touten cried as he stood backhanding her hard. "Don't you dare go against the Jade Emperor's word!"

She winced as he threw her to the ground grinding her face into the floor. Quickly, Kenren pushed through the crowds and stepped out into the aisle. He knelt and bowed.

"I hate to intrude," he began smirking. "But please let me and my troops go in Nataku's place."

Li Touten glared turning to him.

"My son is the best warrior in Heaven bar none, Kenren Taisho," Li Touten sneered. "And his patriotism can never be matched! And even Megumi! She'll obey my every order! She thinks of no one by my and Nataku's well being."

Megumi growled quietly.

"Well," Kenren smirked as he stood. "If she cares for no one but you and your son's well being, why do you abuse and beat her right here where all can see you? At least _I _don't tell my troops to obey through blackmail and threats!"

The room gasped as quiet whispers ran through the crowd.

"What are you proposing, General!" the Emperor cried as he stood.

Kenren grinned.

"Why I'm proposing exactly what it sounds like, Your Highness," he continued grinning.

"Your Highness!" Li Touten turned to him pleadingly. "You most certainly cannot take this man's word! Think of all the trouble he's caused his own army!"

The emperor rubbed his chin in thought as he sat back down on his throne.

"Very well, Li Touten," he began. "You are right. After all, Kenren's caused much trouble for both the Western and Eastern armies. You are dismissed."

Li Touten grinned triumphantly as he bowed. Roughly, he pulled Megumi to her feet and pushed her ahead. Nataku walked past them. As he watched Nataku walk by, he felt a hard pain in his leg.

"Thank you," Nataku whispered and quickly walked off.

He turned watching her as she walked by with sad gold eyes. She turned to him casting him a fleeting glance in a silver set of orbs. A rare longing shined in his eyes. A painful pang shot through them.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed teary eyed as she continued walking.

Li Touten stood in the room grinning.

"And you, Kenren Taishou," he began. "You will be 'confined to quarters...'"

* * *

The cold chains bit into his wrists. The dusty and cold stone walls stung his whipped wounds.

"'Confined to quarters my ass!'" Kenren cried in the dungeons. "This is more like torture and imprisonment!"

Booted tapping echoed down the hall as a tall pale white scaled and white haired man stopped outside his door. His red and yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"If you wanted to create a scene like that," he began as he tossed him a set of metal keys. "You should've come to me. The Emperor would've at least considered _my_ proposal. You've really done it now. I think just about everyone in Heaven heard you laughing through your torture."

Kenren chuckled as he caught the keys in his toes.

"That torture was only a tickle compared to that punch of Nataku's, Gojun," he replied as he unlocked his hands and rested them idly on his knees. "What probably hurts the most... Is the fact that the kid can't even say it hurts..."

_That.. _He began as he sighed inwardly. _And the fact that she's just out of my reach when I want her so badly..._

"So what's with you and Li Touten's woman?" the white figure asked. "Is there something going on?"

He turned away.

"It's nothing," he began as he stood wincing. "Nothing that you need to know."

Slowly, he limped out from the cell tossing the keys into Gojun's hand and started limping from the dungeons. He let out a quiet sigh.

* * *

As she sat crying in her pitch black room, a soft rapping came from her door. She stood drying her eyes. She opened her door and gasped.

"Goku. Tenpou-san," she murmured shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Kenren needs a doctor," Tenpou said bluntly.

She gasped. _Kenren!_ She thought worriedly as she lowered her head. Sadly, she turned away and took a step into her dark room.

"I can't," she whimpered as she brushed her tears away. "You've got to find someone else..."

She took another step stopping as she felt a tug on her dress. She turned. Goku held to her dress in his balled fist. His long brown hair covered his face.

"Please," Goku pleaded quietly. "Ken-niichan misses you. And Li Touten hurt him real badly!"

Megumi sighed as she knelt to his left and ruffled his hair. A small smile came to her face.

"All right," she murmured. "I'll get my things."

Goku grinned.

"Yay!" he cried dancing around the room. "Megumi-neechan's coming back!"

Tenpou smiled a small smile.

* * *

Kenren laid turned away on his bed. An ashtray sat near him the cigarette inside slowly burning away. Sharp jagged cuts ran on his skin. He sighed staring out at the window watching the late afternoon sun slowly descend. His door opened. He continued staring. She walked inside staying silent. Her gold eyes ran over his cuts as they turned to a worried silver.

"It's about time, Tenpou," he muttered as he picked up his cigarette and took a long drag. "I thought you disappeared on me."

She knelt at his bedside and pulled out her bandages. He pulled himself up. She placed a hand on his side as she started wrapping his bandages. She swallowed quietly as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Tenpou's not going to be here tonight," she whispered longingly.

Kenren's eyes widened as her voice fell on his ears. He looked down from the window watching as a feminine pair of hands wound themselves around him wrapping the bandages. He turned. She looked up to him smiling a small smile the bandages slipping from her grasp. He reached out placing a hand on her cheek smiling. His cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. She nuzzled into his hand her tears leaking onto her lashes. Gently, he brushed them away smiling.

"Don't," he began quietly as she rested her hand on his. "I don't like seeing such a pretty girl cry."

She chuckled as she brushed her tears away.

"How could I not?" she smiled her eyes shining and swollen. "I've lost you..."

His smile faded as he dropped his hand. He pulled out his cigarette and blew out a long trail of smoke. He tapped his ashes into the ashtray.

"I didn't know..." he began turning away. "That you thought I was that weak."

"What?" she asked disbelieving. "I've never thought that!"

He turned back to her grabbing onto her shoulders and pulling her into him passionately. His fingers quickly entangled themselves into her long locks.

"I know what this is about," he smirked running his fingers through the strands. "You're a 'heretic,' and I'm not. But I'm not so weak to let them take me without a fight."

She looked up to him smiling.

"I'm sure," she smiled sadly. "But... I can't stand the thought of it happening. Li Touten knows!"

He ran his fingers through his red locks with a smiling sigh.

"Then you know what?" he grinned. "Let that bastard know. And let all of Heaven know while you're at it."

She stared at him shocked as she let out a quiet chuckle. He rested his forehead on her hers looking into her eyes. She blushed as piercing eyes didn't turn away. He chuckled leaning back on his bed nonchalantly.

"There's something different about you, Megumi-chan" he smiled as she pulled herself up beside him and continued wrapping his wounds. "I don't know what it is, but I like it."

She smiled chuckling quietly.

"So what makes me different than all the other women you've slept with and tossed aside?" she smiled as she watched his shocked reaction.

Kenren sweat dropped smiling nervously.

"Oh..." he chuckled nervously. "So you've heard..."

"I was bound to find out," she replied continuing to wrap his bandages as she ran her fingers through his hair with a smile. "You said yourself you were surprised I didn't know of it."

Kenren chuckled resting his hand on her cheek. He smiled placing his lips on hers. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he inhaled her familiar scent. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. She smiled as his warm musk and smoke filled her nose.

"I've missed you..." she whispered into his ear.

He grinned.

"And I you," he purred into hers as he promptly latched his mouth onto her neck his hands quickly working his way into her dress.

She grinned giggling._ I wonder what I would do..._ His thoughts began as he quickly pulled her dress away and wrapped his arms around her. _If I ever lost you... _A sickening feeling settled into his stomach at the thought.


	9. A Drink to Days Long Passed

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 9 A Drink to Days Long Passed

The large flock of blackbirds flew from the forest as the demon cried exploding into dust from Goku's staff. The demons cowered. The monkeys in the trees chattered.

"This is not right!" a demon blubbered as he backed away. "These guys are strong!"

"Then, who the heck said they were sitting ducks!" another demon cried as a gun shot blasted him away.

"Well," Gojyo laughed. "We may not look like ducks, but at least we're not monkeys."

"Who are you calling a monkey, you perverted kappa?" Goku yelled glaring. "At least it's better a pervy kappa!"

"Be nice, boys!" Miyuki smiled as another demon fell to her feet and blew away with the breeze. "After all we don't need two fights going on, now!"

"Forgive me, I'm not usually this violent," Hakkai added with a small frown. "But you've caught all of us on a rather bad day."

The demon turned suddenly staring down Sanzo's silver pistol barrel.

"A banishing gun!" he whimpered. "You're not an ordinary monk! We were totally **_tricked_**!"

A shot rang out. The blackbirds flew up in a flurry of black feathers.

"Now when things are that easy, that's when I start to worry," Gojyo commented as he rested his shakujo across his shoulders.

"I'm quite sure they weren't assassins," Hakkai said growing a small smile.

_Tricked?_ Sanzo asked himself.

"Ch," Sanzo snorted. "They were probably just some bandits who got a little more than they could handle."

A strong fruit smell began wafting through the forest. They sniffed. Miyuki looked around her nose wrinkling as she inhaled the poignant, sweet scent. Gojyo's face lit with an eager smile.

"Hey, you guys smell something?" Goku sniffed walking around as he looked for the source.

He peered into a tree hollow growing a curious smile. In the the hollow, fruits sat drowning in a dark red liquid.

"Hey guys!" he called out. "I found it! This is it!"

Quickly, Gojyo rushed over shoving Goku to the ground. His jaw dropped as he stared into the tree. On her toes, Miyuki peered over his shoulders her gold eyes widening to an eager silver.

"What did you do that for you perverted kappa!" Goku yelled as Gojyo ignored his cry.

"Why this is.. Grade A.. Homemade.. WINE!" he screamed sending the blackbirds off in another frenzied flight.

* * *

Sighing happily as he pulled Miyuki close, Gojyo nuzzled his canteen. 

"Ooo!" he beamed making her giggle. "We'll have so much fun tonight, Miyuki-chan! I've found something great!"

"No you didn't!" Goku argued. "I found it! Besides, what was wine doing in a tree anyway? Who made it?"

He stared out into the thick forest watching as monkeys swung and leapt from tree to tree.

"Monkeys," Hakkai replied smiling as he drove.

"Hakkai!" Goku pouted. "Not you too! What I do!"

"Baka," Gojyo smirked. "You only acknowledged you're a monkey. What he meant was that the real monkeys made this wine! This proves it. Real monkeys are so much smarter than you."

Pouting, Goku glared. Hakkai laughed.

"Sometimes, Goku," Hakkai began as he watched Goku's questioning look. "Monkeys store fruits in the tree hollows and let them ferment to make wine. They call it 'Monkey Wine' I believe."

"Wow I never knew!" Goku replied as he leaned on Hakkai's driver's seat.

"Yep," Gojyo laughed. "The real monkeys are definitely smarter!"

"Yea right!" Goku contested. "You've never made wine either! You just stole it from the monkeys!"

"So we're stealing from monkeys now?" Sanzo sneered. "I didn't think we could get any lower."

"Oh," Gojyo began haughtily. "I'm not stealing. My talents just come later in the process. I am a drinking specialist! And Miyuki-chan is my assistant. She serves and helps me when I lose all my 'inhibitions.'"

Miyuki laughed. Sanzo frowned struggling to keep his twitching hand away from his fan and pistol. Gojyo held up his canteen waving in the air temptingly to the monk.

"Care to try it?" he offered temptingly as he opened the silver canteen.

* * *

From the front seat, Goku watched pouting as Gojyo filled the silver canteen's cover with the dark red liquid. Sanzo drank. 

"So?" Gojyo questioned smiling. "Wasn't it worth sinking lower than an animal to get what those monkeys made and drink it?"

Sanzo snorted.

"I'm just drinking what the bartender gave me," he replied coldly. "It's not like I took it."

Sighing, Gojyo shook his head. Miyuki smiled.

"Ah you monks and your B.S. logic," he smirked. "You're not really holier than the rest of us. You just rationalize better."

"I'll say it was worth it," she purred as she leaned over Gojyo's lap inhaling the strong scent deeply. "It smells wonderful..."

Goku's pout grew as he watched Gojyo pull out a pair of small simple sake cups filling them to the brim with the monkey wine. Gojyo and Miyuki's cups clinked as they toasted and drank.

"Oishii desu! (It's delicious!)" she simpered licking the last remnants of the wine off her lips.

Gojyo purred nodding in agreement.

"Sanzo!" he whined. "Let me drink some too!"

Sanzo turned to him with a scolding look.

"No," he chided. "You're nothing but a kid."

Goku fumed.

"But you drank as a kid too!" he cried throwing a tantrum.

"Ch," Sanzo snorted as he continued drinking. "The temples didn't keep wine. They only keep spirits."

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Miyuki burst out laughing. Goku turned to each of them with a confused look.

"Hahaha!" Gojyo howled quietly as he wiped his tears away. "'Spirits!' That's a good one."

"What?" Goku asked wide eyed and confused. "What are spirits?"

"Basically," Gojyo guffawed still wiping his eyes. "It's just liquor."

Goku shot a glare in Sanzo's direction.

"Then you **_were_** drinking, Sanzo!" he cried throwing another tantrum. "You lied!"

"Be quiet you stupid monkey," he muttered. "Call it whatever you want but, I had no interest in it when I was a kid."

"I smell a lie, don't you?" Gojyo whispered to Miyuki snickering.

Miyuki giggled.

"I smell it too," she replied quietly.

A barrel of a gun aimed itself their way.

"You two wanna die!" Sanzo sneered dangerously as he cocked his gun.

They let out a nervous laugh as they shook their heads.

"No!" they replied obediently and simultaneously.

Sanzo let out another snort as he turned to Goku.

"Besides, monkey," he began. "Nothing good comes if children force themselves to drink."

His violet eyes drowned in the dark red depths. Hesitantly, he tore them away and turned them toward the bright blue sky watching as a cloud drifted by. _Spirts huh?_ He asked himself quietly. An old familiar scenario flashed in his mind.

* * *

_In the glare of the setting sun, he slammed open the doors to a dark temple room. He glared at the contents inside. The monks gasped._

"_Kouryuu!" they cried panicking._

"_You're skipping out on training just so you can drink?" he asked sternly. "I'm telling Master Sanzo."_

"_But, Kouryuu!" a monk cried. "This isn't wine! This is spirits!"_

"_Calling it something else doesn't change what it is," he replied._

_He turned and began walking. A monk grabbed his hand stopping him._

"_Drink with us!" he cried._

"_Yea!" another monk added smiling. "Don't you want to be like Master Sanzo?"_

"_Yes!" the first monk said. "You'll never be worthy of his company unless you drink."_

"_So I'm only worthy if I drink," a smiling man with light brown hair replied as the shocked monks turned._

"_Master Sanzo!" the blubbered as they went scattering. "Sumimasen! (Excuse us/Forgive us!)"_

_Kouryuu smiled._

"_Master Sanzo," he smiled staring up to him adoringly._

_They walked down the wooden temple walkway. Master Sanzo's long white robes rustled as he walked. His long braid swung lightly in the twilight breeze. He turned to him._

"_Kouryuu," he smiled. "I'll teach you something my young apprentice. Don't be in a hurry to drink wine. For if the body is young, the wine will eat away at the body. As if the soul is young, the wine will eat away at that too. And all they shall taste is the bitterness in it."_

_Kouryuu stared up at him as he hung onto every word._

"_Wine, body, and soul should all be mature for one to enjoy it," he contnued._

_His gentle smile grew._

"_Concentrate on your studies, and hurry to grow up, Kouryu," he beamed excitedly and regally. "That way when the time comes, you and I will share a drink together..."_

* * *

Sanzo sighed. _But before I could grow up.. My master..._ He thought to himself. He continued staring into the blue sky drowning in his sorrows with the sweetly sour wine. Goku stared. Slowly, his hand reached for the silver canteen cover in his hand. Instantaneously, Goku fell to the floor of the jeep twitching as Sanzo sat down on the seat tossing his fan aside. 

"I told you not to drink, you stupid monkey!" he yelled.

"Ow!" Goku cried painfully. "That's not fair! I wanna try some!"

"You'll try some over my dead body," Sanzo sneered as he snatched the cateen from Gojyo's hands.

Quickly, Sanzo began chugging the canteen's contents. Miyuki's jaw dropped.

"Hey!" Gojyo and Miyuki cried.

"Sanzo," Hakkai smiled politely as he continued driving. "Please save some for me will you?"

Sanzo continued chugging.

* * *

Hakkai frowned as he turned the empty canteen over in his hand hoping to find a small red drop leak onto his palm. 

"Not a drop left," he continued frowning. "And I was dying to try some. It smelled so nice too."

"Hey don't worry about it, Hakkai!" Goku grinned as he ran ahead to the city gates waving for the others to follow. "We're in a town now! We can get some food!"

Miyuki laughed.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Hakkai strainedly smiled as he turned to Sanzo. "And I think I would like some wine with dinner. And you should pay for it, Sanzo."

Sanzo snorted. Gojyo turned away pouting and grumbling. Miyuki shot him a pouting glare.

"Do whatever you want," he muttered crossing his arms stubbornly and turning away in his own direction.

"I doubt they'll have a stock of monkey wine though," Hakkai continued as they started walking.

"Well, we'd have some if it weren't for that stupid monk," Gojyo replied.

Sanzo glared. Miyuki sighed.

"Our night's drinking will be ruined," she sighed again.

"Don't blame it on me," Sanzo rationalized. "Our teachings compelled me to do it."

Gojyo rolled his eyes laughing.

"Just give it up already," he grinned.

"Shut up, kappa," the monk glared.

"Hurry up you guys!" Goky called out. "I'm hungry!"

* * *

The city buzzed with the crowd's chatter. People flooded the street shuffling towards the center. A large banner hung as a small elderly man stood on the stage announcing. Tables and benches stood scattered around him. Smoky fireworks shot off into the air. The small old man clapped. 

"Now! Are there any contestants out there!" He howled into the crowd. "In honour of our opening day, we'll be holding a great drinking contest! And the Yamatoya group will be prepared to go into the red to do it!"

Goku laughed as he ran over pointing curiously.

"Hey, Sanzo!" he cried. "There's something interesting going on here!"

"Anyone can join if they think they can do it!" the old man continued to holler.

She walked towards the crowd standing on her toes trying to see above the heads. Hakkai turned to a man beside him.

"Excuse me," he began politely speaking over the old man's howling. "But what's happening here?"

"A newly built tavern is having a drinking contest," the man replied laughing heartily. "I hear the first prize is a free years worth of wine for the winning team."

"Hm..." Gojyo purred excitedly at the thought as a glint flashed in his eye. "A year's worth of wine..."

"Don't bother," Sanzo muttered pushing past him. "The drinking and prize wines are bound to be cheap in a contest like this."

Gojyo held his chin in thought. Gojyo, Miyuki, Hakkai, and Sanzo continued watching. Another set of three young men walked up.

"You're better staying out of it anyway," one of the men spoke up. "Us Fei brothers will win this contest hands down anyway."

Gojyo and the others turned. Sanzo glared.

"I believe all I said was that I didn't want cheap wine," Sanzo replied coldly.

"The ones who don't ever want to do it are the ones who have excuses from the start," another brother with dark hair smirked.

"It's not like they could have a chance anyway," the final brother with a yellow and black polka-dotted cap added.

Gojyo grinned.

"So you trying to pick a fight with the likes of us?" he challenged his lips turning upward.

The brothers laughed.

"Of course!" the first brother replied. "You keep mocking the cheap wine!"

He clenched his hand into an excited fist.

"You're making fun of us tavern men!" he laughed haughtily. "We live for the drinks after work that we buy with our hard earned money!"

The three brothers cast them mocking analytical looks.

"Give us one good reason," he continued smiling. "Why we should take the crap from a guy who dyes his hair pink like a woman. A dork who uses a monacle! And Goldy-locks the effiminate monk!"

A twitching anger vein throbbed on Sanzo's forehead. Whispering to the others, a brother motioned to Miyuki as she watched the squabble silently as her ears and tail twitched irately. The brothers burst out laughing. Gojyo glared.

"Haha! That poor woman!" the first brother began. "With you pansies around she must desperate for a real man in bed!"

She growled and stepped up to them and swung her hand at his face. A hard fist gripped her wrist in a vice. A hand slipped around her waist and pulled her in.

"Haha!" the brother laughed derisively as she struggled. "Hey boys, why don't we introduce her to Onigumo!"

"Now that's no way to treat a lady," Gojyo smirked as he pulled her out of their arms landing a punch right on his jaw. "Besides its now how big it is. It's how you use it. Though, I am well equipped and have been programmed to do both."

"I will admit," Hakkai began to add. "That is quite uncouth."

Sanzo snorted. The brothers laughed. The brother in the cap put two fingers in his mouth and blew a loud whistle. A loud barking came toward them. Miyuki paled.

"Sick 'em, Onigumo," the brother laughed as a large black dog came running.

Screaming shocked, Miyuki leapt out of his arms and suddenly puffed into a cloud of smoke.

"Miyuki-san!" Hakkai cried worriedly.

"Oi!" Gojyo glared. "What did you do!"

The brothers continued laughing.

"Well boys!" one of them hollered. "Looks like the old demon urban legend is true!"

As the smoke disappeared, a small black fox with bright green eyes sat amongst Miyuki's red cheong sam and black shoes. Gojyo and Hakkai stared worriedly. The fox whimpered. Gently, Gojyo picked it up.

"Miyuki-chan?" he asked shocked.

The fox let out another whimper in reply. Annoyed and angrily, Sanzo walked off headed for the sign-in line and pulled out the gold credit card.

"Are you signing up?" the old man asked as he filled out a pile of papers.

"Yes," he replied sternly as the gold card glimmered in the sun. "But you will prepare your best wine for the contest and the prize."

(Author's note: it's said that in legends about foxes that if a Kitsune, the fox demon/spirit, were exposed to a dog, the spirit would turn from the human form it took to its fox form. I just thought it would be interesting...)

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 8 Premonition

She slept as he pulled her closer to him in their spooning shape. Smoke wafted from the cigarette clinging to the corner of his mouth. She stirred. Beaming, he speckled kisses on her sleeping shoulders as he held his half burned cigarette in his fingers. A gold eye cracked open.

"Are you awake yet?" he purred into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and kept quiet managing to stop her smile. Kenren arched an eyebrow and pulled himself over her watching her closely. She stiffled a snicker. He leaned in close.

"You can't fool me," he whispered in her ear with a purr. "I know you're awake."

A silk covered pillow playfully landed on the side of his head. She giggled.

"O.k., O.k." she conceded. "I'm up. Now what?"

He smiled placing his lips on hers.

"You know what," he bantered latching his mouth on her shoulders.

She blushed feeling his kisses slowly make their way lower.

"This early?" she questioned surprised. "Wasn't last night enough?"

"Yes this early, " he replied beaming. "And I can never get enough."

She laughed.

"Li Touten is gonna kill me," she giggled.

"He'll have to go through me first," he purred as he pulled the blanket over them tossing his cigarette away in the ashtray.

* * *

In the library, Goku ran around a bandaged Kenren's chair as a roll of gauze unwound itself in his hands. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Kenren cried as Goku pulled the gauze tight tying him to the chair. "Careful!"

"Please don't mind him, Goku. Just keep it nice and tight," Tenpou said as he read.

"Bastard!" Kenren cried. "You got a grudge against me or something?"

"You know did a very bad thing by making Li Touten your enemy," Tenpou said casually not looking up from his pile of books. "Not to mention, you questioned the emperor publically, laughed during your punishment, and you, no doubt, slept with Megumi _again_ last night.. You should be thanking me and Goku for that opportunity. The persuasion power of children is simply amazing..."

He patted Goku's head. Goku smiled.

"And this morning," he corrected with a maniacal smile. "But what's to worry! She got back on time! Li Touten doesn't know anything!... Yet..."

Tenpou sighed.

"Li Touten's put in the order to have you dismissed from your position of general," he added striking a dramatic pose. "I pity those troops who have to follow the orders from a dumb general."

"Yea, yea," Kenren replied flatly as he sunk down in his chair. "I can't help the way I am."

With another sigh, Tenpou stood and started heading for his library's door.

"Goku," he turned as Goku looked up. "Make sure Kenren doesn't get away. The injured one should stay here. I've got to take care of a few things.."

"Oi!" Kenren cried flailing his legs. "You can't keep me like this! What if I've gotta take a leak?"

"Then I'll mop up after you," he replied with a stern look. "Or if you get cystitis then... Megumi or I will treat you."

Tenpou walked out the door closing audibly behind him. Kenren sighed. Goku sat patiently on Tenpou's desk watching him.

"Goku," Kenren began as he watched the door. "Go and get Tenpou back here."

"I can't!" Goku cried smiling. "I'm on guard duty!"

Kenren sighed. _That fool... He wouldn't..._ He thought worriedly.

"Go get him, Goku," he commanded gently and sternly. "He may not look like it, but Tenpou's a lot more impulsive than I am. And get Megumi here... And tell her to get all of her bandages..."

"What's impulsive?" Goku asked curiously.

"It means... You just don't wanna see Tenpou when he's angry..." Kenren replied gravely.

* * *

"Tenpou Gensui!" a set of soldiers called out as they ran up to him. "Is it true Kenren Taisho is getting dismissed from the army?" 

_So the rumor's spread already, huh?_ He asked himself. The soldiers chatted amongst themselves.

"How could Li Touten do this?" one cried angrily. "Just because he's rising in the social ladder, he thinks he can control us!"

"Yea!" another cried. "Kenren was punished for protecting Nataku! How could he do that!"

"Please stop," Tenpou smiled as he turned to walk. "We don't know who is listening. So you don't need to get involved. That's _my_ job."

Slowly, he walked off his slippered feet tapping lightly through the hall.

"Marshall..." a soldier murmured worriedly.

* * *

Tenpou walked into Li Touten's office. From his papers, Li Touten looked up and smiled. 

"Ah Tenpou Gensui," he invited motioning to a chair. "Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"And may I ask," Tenpou replied coldly as he glared. "Since when have you been in a position to offer me a seat?"

Li Touten grinned.

"I'll get to the point," Tenpou continued. "I want the dismissal order on Kenren withdrawn. You've never had anything to do with our army before. So what gives you the right to order us around?"

Li Touten's snake-like smile grew.

"The emperor has entrusted _all army matters to me_," he replied. "His orders are my orders."

Tenpou glared.

"Aren't you the least bit ashamed that your position has been obtained by using your son Nataku as a pawn?" he asked. "The same could be said of your son's doctor as well."

Li Touten stood and walked from behind his desk.

"No," he sneered with a cold smile. "I'm where I want to be, and Megumi's got Kenren practically wrapped around her finger.. Or at least her fingers are practically wrapped around his..."

He stopped. He clamped Tenpou's chin between a set of fingers. He studied him.

"You've got a pretty face, Tenpou," he smirked. "They say you're Kenren's right hand man, but the only reason you stick by him is because you're most comfortable under your master! Am I right? But then again, you can't even get into Kenren's bed with that little whore, _my whore_, in your way."

"If you'll excuse me..." Tenpou replied through gritted teeth.

Tenpou's fist went flying landing on Li Touten's jaw hard. Li Touten fell to the floor. His attendants rushed over.

"You insolent fool!" an attendant cried pouncing on Tenpou. "Help me seize him!"

The fast rustling of cloth resounded in the room mixing with the sounds of flesh landing hard strikes on the other. Grunting, Tenpou landed on the marble floor beaten and restrainted. Two sharp spears embedded themselves beside his head. He looked up glaring at Li Touten. Li Touten continued smiling.

"As always," he began. "You always hold your head up high. Isn't it a nice view from down there?"

Tenpou continued glaring.

"Don't you get it yet?" he sneered. "You've got _no right_ to glare at me like that. **_Ever._**"

He sent a kick into Tenpou's jaw. Tenpou's glasses fell to the floor clacking loudly. Fingers entangled themselves in his hair as Li Touten pulled his head up by his locks roughly. Li Touten continued smiling.

"How about it?" he offered. "Why don't we put you through the same punishment as your master. A man like you is bound to agree to that."

"HI-YA!" a voice suddenly called out as Li Touten went flying and crashing onto the floor.

"Goku!" Tenpou cried shocked.

"Who's that kid?" an attendant cried. "Get him!"

"You leave Ten-chan alone!" Goku screamed as he pounced on the attendants pummeling them with his punches.

"Ow! Ow!" they yelled.

Tenpou smiled. Megumi laughed. Li Touten growled watching as she rushed to Tenpou's side.

"Are you hurt?" Megumi smiled as she knelt beside him her arms heavy and filled with rolls of gauze and bandages.

"Technically yes," he laughed in reply. "But we'll take care of this somewhere else. Goku.. Why are you and Megumi here?"

"Ken-niichan asked me. He said to bring back Ten-chan and to get Megumi," Goku beamed.

Megumi smiled.

"That man... Is truly soft hearted," Tenpou chuckled to himself with a slight nod.

Megumi nodded. He picked up his glasses and placed them on his face. Triumphantly, Goku cast a stern pointed finger at the beaten attendants.

"I won't ever forgive you for bullying Ten-chan!" he screamed. "You poop-heads! Lets go, Ten-chan. Lets go, Megumi."

She turned with them following as they walked out.

* * *

"Is it all right to let them go?" an attendant asked as he wiped his bloody lip clean. 

"I don't care. He was pressed enough," Li Touten answered. "They're nothing but trash to be put out... And if anything, I'll do as I've done before.. I'll just make that woman pay for all their sins... After all, I've got Kenren to thank for that little pawn..."

* * *

"You know you all are playing a rather dangerous game, don't you?" she asked as she wrapped Tenpou's bandages. 

Kenren chuckled taking a drag from his cigarette. Tenpou blew out a white cloud and smiled.

"Yes," Kenren smiled. "But you realize you're playing too?"

She smiled in reply as she nodded. _Yes, I know. _She thought. _After all... I'm the one who pays for your deeds. _She stretched as she tossed the bandages with the others. She winced quietly at the hidden wounds under her dress. _But..._ She thought again. _I wouldn't stop playing for the world... _Unknown to her, Kenren watched as her facial expression turned into a pained look. The sick feeling settled itself in his stomach again.


	10. Promised Dreams and A Fox's Power

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 10 Promised Dreams and a Fox's Powers

"Are you mad!" the old man cried. "I'll go broke if I do that!"

Sanzo's gold card glimmered in the sunlight.

"Then I'll pay," he replied flashing his card in his hands. "But if I win, it's on the Fei brothers."

"Oo!" the brothers grinned. "Thanks for giving us a nice souvenir and paying for our tab!"

"Save it for when you win," Sanzo glared.

"Hey now..." Gojyo turned still holding Miyuki in his arms. "Is he serious? If we lose, that'll be a big loss!"

With a large bag filled with bread in his arms, Goku walked up. Hungrily, he began eating a loaf.

"What! What!" he asked as food flew from his mouth. "What's happening!"

Gojyo sighed turning to avoid the flying food. Sanzo and the brothers stood off in a glare. Hakkai smiled.

"Uh oh," he began still smiling. "You haven't even started drinking, and your eyes are already unfocused... But then again that's normal..."

Hakuryuu kyued in agreement. The crowds cheered. On a distant rooftop, the monkeys watched.

* * *

Smiling, Hakkai folded her cheong sam and held her shoes under his arm as he walked onto the stage taking a seat at a table. Sanzo followed.

"Oi, monkey," Gojyo began as he held out Miyuki to him by the scruff of her neck. "Take care of this, and don't let any dogs get it. Otherwise, I'll kill you."

Goku stared. He smiled.

"Hey did we get a new pet?" he grinned. "She looks delicious!"

The fox let out a frightened bark. Gojyo twitched as he grabbed Goku's head giving it a rough noogie.

"And if you eat her, I won't even kill you! I'll do something much worse!" he cried as Goku screamed.

"Ow! Ow!" Goku winced. "O.k. O.k. I won't eat her!"

"Good," Gojyo smirked as he placed the fox on Goku's empty shoulder. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

Hakuryuu perched himself on Goku's other shoulder. Hakkai smiled.

"Take care of Hakuryuu too will you?" he called out.

"Thank you for waiting!" the old man bellowed making the crowd and contestants turn. "We will now begin the drinking contest."

"Sanzo! Hakkai! Gojyo!" Goku called out as he pushed through the crowd with a large plate of meat buns. "Good luck!"

Hakuryuu chirped. Miyuki leapt from his shoulder to the ground and let out a bark. Goku began to eat shoving a large meatbun in his mouth greedily.

"The rules are simple," the old man continued. "Drink as much as you can amongst the three of you, and the team that doesn't pass out in the end is the winner! Now, get ready!.. Set!... Start!"

The crowd burst into cheers as the first cups of wine grew full.

* * *

The contestants drank eagerly. Empty bottles and jugs quickly overflowed the small tables beside where they sat. The man across from Sanzo smiled.

"Wow, monk!" he laughed. "You're really knocking them back! You learn to drink like that in your seminary? Tell me where to sign up! I wish you enough luck to not ruin your pace!"

As more empty bottles spilled over the table, the man groaned.

"Man! Where you all putting the stuff you drink!" he questioned drunkenly. "You guys are like sieves!"

The cup slipped from his hands as he fell backward unconscious. Sanzo snorted.

"Pitiful," he commented snidely.

Gojyo laughed.

"Easy win! Easy win!" he grinned. "This will be a cake-walk."

"Hai," Hakkai smiled laughing lightly. "I still haven't had enough. We'll have to work hard to keep the other teams going... I really need to get smashed."

Sanzo stared at the other tables as he thought. _Room to spare, I see..._ He thought. _But there's a still a long way to go, and we'll be drinking a lot of wine before the day's through whether we like it or not. _His eyes stopped as he watched the Fei brothers.

* * *

"Hey!" the first brother cried. "That monk's team isn't half bad."

"But at that rate, they'll never beat us," the second brother smirked as he leaned in muttering to the first.

They burst out laughing.

"You got that right," the first brother agreed.

* * *

Small piles of plates built up around him as Goku slurrped his noodles. Hakuryuu ate too. He cheered sending his food flying.

"Sanzo! Gojyo! Hakkai!" he cheered smacking the ends of his chopsticks together as he ate. "Keep it up!"

"Well!" the old man announced. "We already have participant after participant passing out! Please give us a few moments to clean things up!"

"I can't drink anymore!" a man whined as an attendant dragged him away.

Attendants rushed around dragging the bodies away and cleaning up the empty and half filled bottles. Another attendant placed a full bottle in front of them. The Fei brothers placed themselves across from Sanzo and the others grinning.

"Now things are getting interesting, folks!" the old man called out again. "There are two remaining teams! The Fabulous Fei brothers! And the Travelling Monk's Team! Now who will win! Let the contest begin!"

The crowd cheered. With a bloated belly and a smile on his snout, Hakuryuu fell from his perch on Goku's shoulder kyuing happily. Mountains of plates sat around Goku, Miyuki, and Hakuryuu. Goku continued eating. She barked.

"Sanzo! Gojyo! Hakkai!" he called out his mouth stuffed with shishkabobs. "Good luck!"

Red faced and rubbing their sore heads, Sanzo and Gojyo groaned.

"Will someone shut that stupid monkey up!" Sanzo growled. "Damn that incessant shouting."

"Man, he's giving me a pounding headache!" Gojyo winced.

Hakkai smiled.

"Well," he began. "I guess I'll just take it from the top again."

Sanzo and Gojyo stared.

"What?" Sanzo asked lightly surprised.

"You know..." Gojyo said. "I've never seen Hakkai drunk..."

"Then we can't underestimate him," Sanzo replied as he took another drink from his cup.

Gojyo slammed his cup down onto the table as he stared into the clear liquid drunkenly. He sighed feeling his cold breath mix with the heat in his throat.

"Your hand's stopped moving," the first brother said.

He grinned.

"I'm doing just fine," he smirked in reply.

"Your face is red too," he said again. "You gonna quit after only that much?"

"No way," he challenged grinning. "Everyone on your team is shaking but you."

The brother laughed and pointed.

"Your eyes must be going blurry!" he cried. "Besides, my kid brothers here are nothing but extas."

The drinking continued as the crowd cheered. Monkeys quickly gathered on the rooftops watching. Gojyo sat in a drunken haze as his hand rested on his forehead. He stared at the table blankly. Sanzo grumbled in drunken agitation. The brothers continued laughing. With a sigh, a brother's cup fell from his hand crashing to the table. The brother fell to the wooden stage with a heavy thud. Hakkai continued drinking seemingly unaffected.

"Something wrong, Goldilocks?" the brother howled drunkenly again. "You look woozy!"

Sanzo stared. A vein popped onto his head. It twitched. Sanzo grew a sadistic smile. Hakkai watched.

"Aaww," he grinned his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Did I hurt your feelings, pretty boy?"

"Sanzo?" he asked worriedly.

Sanzo's smile grew.

"Why you... You actually have the **_gall_** to mock me, do you?" he grinned drunkenly " MAKA--"

Hakkai gasped clamping a hand over his mouth as he smiled nervously. The unrolled scripture piled onto the table wriggling and waiting for the finished command.

"Please! Don't you think that using a scripture of Heaven and Earth on a civilian is a little much!" Hakkai cried as he cautiously moved his had away.

"Hakkai," he wheezed.

"Yes, Sanzo?" he replied worriedly.

"It's all up to you now," he wheezed again as he fell forward into the table with a thud.

Hakkai gasped. _Sanzo!_ He thought worriedly. He turned to Gojyo. Gojyo snored. In the audience as she laughed, Miyuki let out an inward laugh. _Hurry up and win, Hakkai!_ She thought. _I want my clothes back!_ Hakkai smiled as he turned to the leftover brothers.

"I guess it's all up to you and m--" he began stopping as the brothers' snoring interrupted him.

"Ok! Listen up!" the old man bellowed. "We have a winner! The Travelling Monk's Team wins!"

The audience burst into cheers and hollers. Goku grinned as he laid on the ground rubbing a bloated and full belly. The mountains of plates and chopsticks towered over them. Hakuryuu chirped happily. Miyuki barked as her fanged mouth seemingly grinned. She leapt and danced around.

"Wow! They did it!" Goku yelled. "Hakkai! Way to go!"

Hakuryuu let out another chirp. Then, he burped. The small black fox rushed onto stage snatching her cheong sam with her teeth and dragged it away into a safe and unseen spot. A shocked smile pasted itself on Hakkai's face as he stared out into the crowds.

"I... Did it..." He muttered quietly in shock. "O... K..."

The crowds continued cheering.

* * *

The full moon shined brightly over the tavern. Grinning, the old man poured wine into Hakkai's cup.

"Well you sure can hold your liquor!" the old man smiled. "Drink up!"

Miyuki nodded as she walked towards them smoothing her dress.

"Yea, Hakkai!" she smiled as she sat beside him. "You did well!"

Hakkai laughed.

"I don't think so," he began as he stared the table where Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo sat sleeping. "I think we should find an inn... Especially with the others in that condition."

Miyuki chuckled as she walked over to the others' side. She sat and rested her head on Gojyo's shoulder. He snored. Goku drooled. Sanzo slept still and stoic. She smiled giggling quietly at their nighttime antics. She let out a yawn her eyes fluttering shut quickly.

"Well if that's what you want, then look no further!" the old man offered. "You and your companions are welcome to stay here!"

"Really?" Hakkai beamed as he downed his cup. "All right! Then I will have one more drink."

The old man smiled a suspicious smile.

* * *

They slept soundly as the old man and his monkeys crept into the room. He glared.

"You get to die, passed out, and drunk on good wine," he sneered. "That's a lot more than you jerks deserve."

Their ears perked. Four pairs of eyes fluttered open. Suddenly, the room grew bright with orange light from the gas lamp hanging on the ceiling.

"What! What is this!" the old man cried as he looked up.

Hakuryuu kyued as he hovered by the lamp. He burped blowing a small burst of fire from his lips.

"You cheap bastard," Sanzo glared.

"Attacking us while we're passed out, huh?" Gojyo smirked as he leaned back on his chair. "Chicks must hate you."

"Not very hospitable," Hakkai said as he looked over making the old man turn.

"Though we must thank you for the good wine," Miyuki smiled as she cast him a stern smiling look.

Goku continued sleeping and snoring. Gojyo rufflied his hair.

"Hey, wake up," he said making Goku stir. "Your family's here to see you."

Goku pushed his hand away and looked around at the monkeys.

"Cut that out," he muttered as his eyes suddenly grew wide. "What the hell's going on here!"

The old man glared.

"You knew I wanted you dead?" he asked through gritted teeth. "How did you know.""You moron," Sanzo glared. "Your wine was too good."

Gojyo let out a light laugh.

"Some of the liquor and wine you served was the same Monkey Wine we found on our way into town," he grinned. "Of course we would be suspicious."

"I had hoped that would slip by you!" he disdained glaring.

"We're connoissuers," Gojyo bantered.

"And I'm willing to bet you sent those demons as well," Sanzo continued still sneering and glaring.

The old man smirked.

"I'm not impressed," Sanzo said as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Well no matter! You can call me Shin! Shin Taijin!" he cried. "And I'll be the one to kill all of you!"

He motioned signaling at his monkeys. The monkeys pounced latching themselves onto their limbs clawing and scratching. Goku danced around trying to wiggle the monkeys off him. Hakkai pried the monkeys away. Miyuki winced the monkeys clawed at her skin and dug into the throbbing wound on her shoulder. Growling, she pried it away and threw it aside. The monkey hissed as he landed on its feet.

"You have your monkeys do your fighting for you!" Goku cried still wiggling and dancing around. "That's low! Let's take this outside!"

"That's more than I need for a worthless bunch of drunks!" Shin replied with a hearty and derisive laugh.

Sanzo growled throwing the clawing monkeys off him.

"Listen you stupid monkeys!" he cried as the monkeys looked up to him chattering. "I'm about to show you the meaning of the phrase 'Lets take this outside!'"

The tavern doors burst open as they rushed out into the night with the monkeys fast running behind them.

"Damn! Those monkeys are such a pain!" Gojyo whined annoyed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Miyuki ran as she held her painfully throbbing shoulder in her hand.

_Shimatta!_ She thought. _I think my wound is reopening! _She let out a light cough wincing at the throbbing and stinging in her shoulder. A creeping and crawling feeling started going through her. She winced. Gojyo raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Hey! I resent that!" Goku replied as he ran.

"You resemble that," Gojyo laughed as he took her hand and pulled her along.

Goku growled.

"Goku!" Hakkai called out. "These monkeys are under someone else's control! Go easy on them!"

Sanzo sighed.

"You all are such a pain," Sanzo sneered.

* * *

Still in the tavern, Shin laughed.

"Haha!" he bellowed. "What's going outside going to do for you! It's useless!"

Smiling, they walked inside. Shin gasped.

"What!" He cried. "How could you kill them all?"

Gojyo smiled as he ruffled Goku's hair.

"You're not the only one who's used to dealing with monkeys," he grinned.

"Hey!" Goku whined.

Miyuki laughed. Shin glared suddenly charging at them. Sanzo aimed his gun.

"You should learn to heel," Sanzo sneered again as a shot rang out.

Shin burst into dust. Curious chirping and chattering padded their way to the door. The monkeys peered inside. Goku turned.

"Oh hey," he smiled. "You're awake."

The monkeys pounced latching themselves onto his limbs. Mischievous and wrinkled monkey fingers tickled him. Goku burst out laughing.

"Hahaha!" Goku bellowed with laughter. "Hey, that tickles!"

Gojyo grinned as he watched Goku dance around the monkeys swinging on this limbs as he laughed at their tickling. He walked over making a small wrestling match begin. Miyuki watched giggling. She walked over placing herself beside them still watching. Gojyo wrapped his arms around her pulling her into the pile of monkeys. He looked down on her with a drunken haze clouding his eyes. She smiled.

"You're so drunk," she giggled as she turned to a snoring Goku. "And he's really tired."

"You got that right," he muttered as he collapsed on top of Goku at a ninety degree angle pulling her with him.

Goku snored loudly not noticing the sudden weight crashing down on him. She smiled and rested her in on his chest quickly falling into a light slumber.

* * *

"Wow what bad manners they've got as he turned to the frazzled pile of limbs and the scattered sleeping monkeys around them. "They're sleeping right in the middle of a bar."

"Ch," Sanzo snorted.

Hakkai turned to him smiling.

"And what about you, Sanzo?" he began chuckling. "You pretending to be drunk and all."

With a sigh, Sanzo sat down in a chair.

"Being drunk was no act," he replied groggily. "I'm totally hammered."

Hakkai smiled nervously as he scratched his cheek lightly with a finger.

"Back at the temple there was a saying for times like these..." he began as his mind drifted back.

* * *

_Master Sanzo turned to him as he stopped again on the walkway. He smiled._

_"Kouryuu," he smiled again. "I'll teach you a very wise saying..."_

_

* * *

_

He watched the memory of his master's mouth move and speak as he began to speak.

"_Consume the wine; don't let the wine consume you_," he finished.

Hakkai continued smiling. He chuckled.

* * *

Her gold eye cracked open as she slowly stood. Silver eyes glowed in the moonlight creeping through the patterned tavern windows. Quietly, she made her way to Sanzo's sleeping side. She studied him as she placed a hand on the scripture resting on his shoulders. A small smile slowly grew on his face. _A smile? _She wondered. _But Sanzo never smiles..._ She bit her lip curiously as she rested a hand lightly on his head. _Lets see what dreams are dancing in your head, Sanzo._ She thought mischievously.

* * *

_"Kouryuu!" a voice called out. "Kouryuu!"_

_Kouryuu looked up and gasped._

_"Master Sanzo?" he asked._

_"Lets have a drink, Kouryuu," he smiled._

_Master Sanzo sat across from him and pulled out two cups and a sake bottle. Kouryuu watched as Master Sanzo poured the liquid into the cup in his hands. Hopeful, he looked up to him. Smiling, Master Sanzo nodded. As he aged, Kouryuu's robes quickly grew flowing out into his cream colored robes resembling that of the other man before him. Kouryuu drank. Master Sanzo drank. A large smile grew on his face._

_

* * *

_

She nodded and unwound her fingers from his scripture and slowly walked off with a small smile. _Who knew?_ She thought. _Apparently, Sanzo's not the cold hearted jackass he seems to be..._

"Ah..." Sanzo sighed in his sleep with a smile. "Sake has never tasted so good."

(Author's Note: If you didn't already know a Kitsune can see into people's dreams. Other powers include: reading minds, possession, shape shifting (as kinda seen in the last chapter), and illusion casting (this is done with the Kitsune-bi (The Fox Fire)). Foxes also guard something called a "Hoshi no Tama" (The Star Ball). It holds all their powers which they gather as they age, and if someone gets a hold of it, the fox has to obey their command otherwise suffer a decrease in their power and rank. Whether this will come into play in the main story somehow is still undecided.)

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 9: Evening the Sides

Konzen stared up from his papers. He twitched. Megumi shrugged as she held her bandanges in her arms.

"What's with the matching looks?" he asked flatly. "So what's happened this time?"

"Oh we just had a few childish wrestling matches," Kenren replied smiling. "Did we become manlier?"

Konzen sighed.

"You're all lying," he muttered as he turned to Goku with a questioning look. "You all did something again didn't you? Goku?"

Tenpou cast the small boy a wink.

"Uh..." Goku began as he threw his arms up in a dramatic shrug smiling. "I don't know! It's a secret!"

Konzen glared. Kenren turned away whistling. Tenpou smiled. Megumi blinked.

"Don't ask me," she replied. "I came in late."

Konzen let out another sigh.

"Just don't get Goku into anything too weird," he snorted. "It seems unavoidable, but it's definitely not welcomed... Why did you all come here today?"

Megumi smiled as she turned for the door. She let out a quiet sigh.

"If you'll excuse me..." she began bitterly as she walked. "But my primary duties are calling. I've got to make another appearance with my Lord..."

Kenren perked. He nodded his head in thought.

"Oh..." he started as he sratched his bandaged head. "I almost forgot. There's a meeting today. It seems Nataku is coming back from the Lower World."

Goku gasped. A wide grin cracked his face.

"Nataku is coming back? I'll go!" he cried as he ran after her. "Megumi-neechan! Wait for me!"

"I knew you were gonna say that... Hold it!" Kenren cried as he grabbed onto Goku's long locks making the boy run in place his chains rattling loudly. "You and I will go. Just give us a moment. You coming, Konzen?"

"No," he groaned as he grabbed his papers standing. "I have to take these documents to that useless hermaphodite."

"Lets go! Lets go!" Goku cried impatiently as he pulled on Kenren's coat.

Kenren sighed and turned quickly walking out the door. Goku bounced out excitedly after him. Kenren chuckled ruffling his hair as they walked. Tenpou chuckled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. As he turned away, he took a long drag.

"Tenpou..." Konzen began making the spectacled man turn.

"I know," he finished as Konzen's lightly shocked look replied. "Weren't you going to suggest that it was dangerous for Goku to be friends with Nataku and for Kenren to be seeing Nataku's doctor?"

Konzen nodded.

"Indeed," Tenpou replied smiling. "Li Touten is a very greedy man full of ambition and no worth.. But we all have probably craved to see that boy's smile..."

* * *

Konzen stared disbelieving at the partial woman before him.

"Kenren's got dismissed as the army's general? And Megumi's quit her doctor's position!" he asked lightly shocked and confused. "Kanzeon..."

"Kenren's not officially out yet, but you're wrong if you think Tenpou asked for him to be dismissed," Kanzeon replied as it continued reading her papers. "But Megumi quit a while ago... Apparently, she 'missed' her work as Nataku's caretaker. Though I'm not sure what Nataku's caretaking has to do with her going down to the dungeons every night and screaming her head off. Who knows what's under that dress of hers..."

_A greedy man... _Konzen thought as Tenpou's words rang through his head. _Full of ambition and no worth... Then those guys' injuries were..._ Kanzeon's voice broke through his thoughts.

"But Tenpou is one step higher than Li Touten position-wise," Kanzeon continued nonchalantly. "Yet, right now, Li Touten is slacking off under the protection of Nataku and Megumi. They're both a rather good set of pawns if I do say so..."

The thoughts ran quickly through Konzen's mind.

"But no one has told me anything..." he muttered.

"Probably wasn't worth talking about," she replied boredly.

"I'm the only one who doesn't know anything," he sighed again. "I've got no idea of the upper officers' movements or the inside information. It's like I'm an outsider."

_It makes my blood boil. _He thought bitterly. Kanzeon stared up at him from her chair. She chuckled.

"Brat... You'll never find out anything until you start looking around. You can even look around in secret," she began as she stood and looked up to his taller figure. "It's not like you a child who can't read and write unless when told to. How many years have you lived, Konzen?"

_How many years have I lived? _He wondered. Kanzeon's hand reached out and entangled itself in his long tail of hair hanging over his shoulder.

"And do you think you can still be that little runt's sun?" she asked as she kissed the long golden locks.

* * *

They knelt humbly before the Emperor. The Emperor smiled.

"Well done, Nataku," the Emperor complemented. "I hear you have once again worked unbelieveably hard."

Nataku didn't reply as he continued staring at the red carpet under his kneeling form.

"I graciously accept those complements that I do not deserve," Li Touten smiled as he bowed his head.

_You have done nothing._ Megumi and Nataku simultaneously thought. She cast a discreet glare his way.

"You all are excused. Rest well, Nataku, and take care of him as well as you always have, Megumi," the Emperor said as he dismissed him with his hand.

Megumi nodded as she bowed.

"As you wish," Nataku obediently replied.

They stood and began walking out quietly amongst the army's crowd.

"Hey!" Goku called out as he pushed through waving. "Welcome back, Nataku!"

Nataku grinned.

"It's you!" he cried excitedly.

Megumi smiled as she continued walking stopping at the grand hall entrance doors. Li Touten placed a stopping hand on his son's shoulders. He leaned down to whisper.

"Don't," he began quietly. "That boy is nothing but a heretic being born down from the Lower World is he not?"

Li Touten grew his snake-like smile.

"Kill him," he whispered as Nataku's eyes went wide. "And Megumi too... After all... Does heaven really need _three_ unclean beings?

Worriedly, Megumi watched as her large ears twitched at the sound of his voice and the conspiring words pouring from his devilish lips.

* * *

Konzen twitched as he stared at the battered man before him. Smiling, the man contined smoking.

"So who have you and the others pissed off now, Tenpou?" he asked flatly.

Tenpou laughed.

"Oh you know," he replied casually. "Just the usuals. Li Touten and his attendants, minus Megumi-san of course. I'm pretty sure she and Kenren are fixing up each others wounds by now... And performing Kenren's own style of 'medical treatment.'"

Konzen sighed.

"Of course," Tenpou continued as he took a drag from his cigarette. "If you haven't noticed by now _certain people_ are interfering where they shouldn't and have been hurting a few innocents in the process..."

Konzen nodded.

"As far as Nataku goes, we can't do much," he replied. "Would you care to shed some ideas on that fox woman?"

Tenpou smiled a convincingly genuine smile. His calculations continued their calculating in his head. He leaned in.

"Well," he whispered. "I've heard a few rumors recently.. _Between Li Touten and someone very close to the Emperor._ Apparently, someone in chains is being brought up to Li Touten's room _very late at night_. And judging from the sounds, it sounds like a pair of _animals going insane..._"

Konzen's eyes grew wide.

"And I've even heard," he continued smiling. "That Li Touten goes down to the Lower World_ to talk_ with some rather _strong youkai_."

Konzen stared shocked.

"You realize what would happen if such things were spread around?" Tenpou proposed. "Li Touten would be ruined.."

"Have you the evidence to prove such things?" Konzen asked snorting as he turned away.

"Well," Tenpou began as he laced his fingers together. "It should be obvious. After all with all the demon uprisings in the Lower World and the first appearance of Nataku as the War Prince is just too opportune. Though I will admit, before Nataku came around those of us in the army could barely handle it..."

"You really think?" Konzen asked.

Tenpou nodded.

"And I'll tell you one thing I've heard from someone close to the source," he continued to whisper. "Everytime Megumi goes to undress him to change his bandages, there's something _just not right about him._ It's as though he were _man-made..._"

Konzen didn't reply as he sat in a shocked silence. _Well minus for the last two, _Tenpou thought still smiling. _I'm totally basing this on no evidence what-so-ever.. But I'm sure that the rumor will be able to spread when it needs to..._

_

* * *

_

. . . . A few nights before. . . .

_Megumi paced around the room worriedly. Kenren quickly followed in her frantic footsteps trying to catch her._

_"Oi!" he cried as he pulled her into his arms quickly. "Stop it! Will you calm down! You're making me nervous!"_

_Tenpou looked up from his book._

_"Are you all right, Megumi-san?" he asked worriedly._

_She shook her head shaking as she dug her nails in Kenren's coat._

_"Li Touten," she whimpered. "He'll do something awful to all of us. I just know it... And he'll use Nataku to do it!"_

_Kenren ran his fingers through her hair as his hand roamed her back comfortingly. She winced as his hands ran over the fresh and sensitive wounds hidden under her dress. The sickening feeling churned Kenren's stomach. He put on a grin as he pushed the feeling out of his thoughts._

_"Calm down," Kenren comforted with a grin. "Like I said, he'll have to go through me to get to you..."_

_She smiled a shaky smile as she slowly pulled away. She rushed for the door._

_"I've got to show you both something," she began frantic. "And you've got to see it now while Li Touten's out and Nataku's sleeping."_

_Kenren and Tenpou cast each other worried looks and quickly followed. The nighttime halls stood eerily quiet. Her heels clacked down the hall as she walked shaking. Kenren and Tenpou's booted and slippered footsteps followed close to hers. Quietly, she opened the door to Nataku's dark room and crept inside letting the bright hall light spill onto Nataku's bed._

_"I've known about this for some time," she whispered. "I just can't like the looks of it."_

_Slowly, she pulled Nataku's blankets from his shoulders. Tenpou and Kenren's eyes went wide. Their eyes ran over his body staring shocked and disgusted at the segment limbs._

_"It's like a doll," Kenren muttered as he gently sat on the bed._

_"I've never seen anything like it before," she whispered._

_"That's because something like this is definitely illegal in heaven," Tenpou added as he walked over and studied Nataku's sleeping figure. "But he's probably getting away with it because Heaven is desperate for a War Prince.. He's probably found a way to create the circumstances for him to be made..."_

_He touched his fingers to the warm flesh and gently ran over the ball and socket joints set on his elbows, waist, and wrists. An idea came to Tenpou's mind._

_"A man-made human killing machine," Kenren murmured shocked._

_"Megumi-san," he whispered hopefully. "You should've told us earlier.. I think we may have just found a way to get out of Li Touten's control..."_

_She stared at him her mouth gaping open. Kenren wrapped his arms around her. He pecked her cheek._

_"If all goes well," he purred into her ear. "You'll finally be free."_

_She smiled at the thought as Kenren caught her lips in his._

_

* * *

_

"**WHAT! A gay liason! That's the most proposterous thing I've ever heard!**" Li Touten cried slamming his fist down on his table. "You've got no proof! I've never done such a thing with anyone close to the Jade Emperor!"

Tenpou and Kenren smirked.

"Do you really want to risk making that judgement, Li Touten?" Tenpou smiled. "After all with something like that getting out it could really ruin what you've done so far. Not to mention all the other things we've heard..."

Li Touten glared.

"Fine," he sneered. "Name your price..."

"The girl, Megumi," Kenren grinned taking a drag from his cigarette as he rested his feet on the desk. "I want her. Give her to me."

"You can't be serious!" he screamed. "I found her in the Lower World! She belongs to me!"

Kenren grinned.

"Well then," he continued grinning. "I guess I'll just pass on the little bit of information I've heard around Heaven. After all, I know _lots_ of women. And know what _gossips_ women can be..."

Li Touten growled.

"Fine," he sneered. "Take her."

"Why thank you," Kenren grinned as he stood and started for the door. "I think I'll go see my new pet right now..."

Tenpou smiled as he stood and followed him out. Li Touten seethed. An attendant walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Roughly, he brushed it away.

"Li Touten-sama," another attendant said. "There is one thing you could do..."

"What!" Li Touten snapped. "I've got nothing now!"

"Well..." the attendant began. "But there is a legend about the fox demons in the Lower World, and if it proves true, then Megumi should be no exception..."

He turned to him.

"Go on," he commanded. "I'm listening..."

"Have you ever heard of something called the 'Hoshi no Tama'..." the attendant began.

Li Touten listened. A smile grew on his face as an evil laugh escaped his lips. _You all haven't won, yet! _His thoughts sneered. _It turns out I've got one more trick up my sleeve..._

(Author's note: GAIDEN SPOILER. In the manga, Nataku was a man-made human with doll like limbs (think the Barbie's with the really bendable arms and legs thanks to the joints and stuff). Yet, somehow he lived and breathed like a human. Li Touten created him from a set of machines he had somehow had access to. I don't know how but from what pages of the manga I've seen, he was able to do it.)


	11. Extra Baggage

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 11 "Extra Baggage"

The jeep bounced and jumped down the beaten path as she leaned over the side groaning quietly. Gojyo cast her a worried look. Hakkai continued driving. Sanzo sat quiet in his seat smoking. Goku stared at his surroundings sleepily. Groggily, she pulled her head up from over the side.

"Hakkai," she moaned sickly. "Can we pull over? I'm not feeling so well…"

Hakkai smiled.

"Gomen ne, Miyuki," he replied smiling concernedly. "But we're behind as it is."

She groaned as Hakkai continued speeding through the forest. She let out another groan. Gojyo's worried hand rested itself on her back. Her shoulder throbbed.

"Hakkai.. If you don't want Hakuryu covered in vomit, you'll pull over right now!" she threatened growling.

Hakuryu let out a frightened chirp. Hakkai slammed on the brakes. The jeep's contents flew forward. Miyuki leapt over the side burying her head into the bushes. Gojyo followed after her.

"Ow!" Goku cried rubbing his head wincing. "What did you do that for!"

Hakkai didn't reply as he turned his head watching worriedly. Sanzo snorted. Curious, Goku turned and watched as a quiet hacking came from the bushes with every forward lurch of Miyuki's head. Gojyo's arm wrapped around her shoulders as his free hand ran circles on her back.

"Oh my.." Hakkai began worriedly. "I think Miyuki-san is sick.."

She snorted as she pulled her head from the bushes wiping her lips.

"I'm fine," she replied as her voice turned quiet. "It's probably just sickness from your bad driving, Hakkai..."

"Care you repeat that?" Hakkai smiled tightening his hands on the wheel noticeably.

"Oh nothing," she twitched coughing lightly. "Besides, I was fine a few days ago."

"A few days ago?... But weren't you and Gojyo--" Goku began.

"Don't even finish it, you stupid monkey," Sanzo interrupted.

Hakkai furrowed his brow worriedly as he watched Miyuki shakily stand. Slowly, she climbed into the jeep. Gojyo quickly followed after her and pulled her head in his lap. His fingers ran through her hair as Hakkai began speeding away. Worried thoughts lingered in Hakkai's head.

* * *

Eagerly, they climbed and clamored out of the jeep walking the stiffness from their legs. 

"I'm so hungry!" Goku cried as he stretched his stiff limbs.

"Ah, me too!" she agreed happily as she turned walking through the small tavern's door with the others.

The dim tavern's gray cigarette haze and stinging scent of alcohol wafted to her nose. Her nose twitched. She coughed her senses swimming in her suddenly poignant surroundings. Her head spun. A hand suddenly grabbed hers. She turned. Gojyo arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oi!" he began with a small smile slowly pulling her over. "We aren't eating unless there's a pretty little lady eating with us."

She smiled as she walked over pulling up a chair. Goku drooled over the menu. Gojyo and Sanzo quickly lost themselves in the light gray haze blowing out small white streaming clouds as they went. In a simple light pink dress, the waitress walked up to them pulling her pad and pen out from an apron pocket.

"What can I get ya?" she smiled preparing to write.

The lengthy menu list rambled and rolled off Goku's tongue as the waitress tried to keep up. She turned to her sighing a deep sigh of relief.

"So what can I get you, dearie?" she smiled frazzled.

Miyuki looked down on her menu in a light thought. She smiled.

"I'll have some toast with red bean paste, lychee wrapped in an egg roll wrapper and fried please," she smiled.

The waitress turned a dark shade of green as she scribbled on her pad. Hakkai's worried and furrowed brow furrowed making more stress wrinkles appear.

"Man!" she cried. "What are you? Pregnant?"

Miyuki shot her a strange look as she arched her eyebrow. The waitress smiled.

"Don't worry, dear," she laughed lightly. "I'll make sure you get that order and that our cooks will make you something for that bun in your oven."

Miyuki continued staring as the waitress walked off. She turned to the table watching as Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo bickered over their cigarettes, beer, and soda. Hakkai cast her a discreet and worried glance. With a growling sigh, Sanzo leaned back on his chair taking a long drag from his cigarette. _Why am I surrounded by idiots?_ He thought to himself. Hakkai leaned over.

"Sanzo..." he began cautiously. "Don't you think what Miyuki-san ordered was a little odd?"

"Ch," Gojyo interjected as he lit his cigarette. "I say give the lady what she wants."

"Hn," Sanzo added. "Do what you want. Just don't involve me."

Hakkai sighed.

* * *

. . .Hakkai's thoughts. . . 

Oh my... I hope this doesn't mean what I think this means... Otherwise Sanzo will kill Gojyo and the poor woman. Though, it would be nice to try some healthier cooking techniques before they die. Yare, yare.. It might have been nice to hear the pitter patter of little feet on this trip.

* * *

A small sweat drop ran down his face as he smiled a nervous smile. 

Piles of plates and food placed themselves on the table. Eagerly, Goku drooled his stomach rumbling loudly with constant hunger. Miyuki watched as the waitress set a strange egg roll-esque dish before her. She smiled. Eagerly, they shoved the food into their mouths.

Goku looked over curiously at the strange concoction of substances sitting on Miyuki's plate. He cocked his to the side.

"Oi!" he called out drooling lightly. "Let me try some of that, Miyuki-chan!"

Miyuki smiled nodding as she held her plate out to him. Hungrily, as he shoved his own food into his mouth, he plopped the large egg roll into his mouth and swallowed it whole. Her eyes went wide.

"Mm!" Goku grinned rubbing his stomach. "Oishii!"

"OI!" Gojyo suddenly cried as he landed a fist hard on the top of Goku's head. "Eat your own food will you stupid monkey!"

"But I was hungry!" he yelled pouting.

"That's why we got you all this food monkey!" he screamed as he mashed Goku's head into the hard wooden table.

A shot rang out making Gojyo and Goku duck under the table. Miyuki hid her head in her hands.

"WILL YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP!" Sanzo screamed as he put away his smoking gun.

Cautiously, they pulled themselves from under the table. The others in the restaurant stared frightened in their direction. Smiling nervously, the waitress walked over.

"Now, now," she began. "Don't you think that all this smoke, alcohol,and loud noise is gonna be bad for the baby?"

They turned to her giving a confused stare. She smiled and walked off. Hakkai's brow continued to furrow as he continued worrying.

* * *

"Sanzo..." Hakkai began as he unpacked their things. "Did today's events seem a little.. _Strange_ to you? With Miyuki-san being sick and our waitress..." 

Sanzo snorted as he took a long drag from his cigarette. The small black rimmed glasses rested quietly on his nose as he continued to read.

"Ch," he snorted again as he tapped his cigarette into the ashtray not looking up. "When **aren't** they strange?"

Hakkai sighed as he sat down across from him. The cigarette between Sanzo's lips bobbed as he mouthed the words on the paper silently.

"But," he began his cigarette still bobbing. "I'll keep an eye on things. If it proves right, the kappa and that fox of his will die."

Hakkai sweat dropped as he smiled nodding. Then, a loud tromping crashed in a nearby room.

"Oi! Miyuki-chan!" Gojyo's voice cried worriedly as he rushed to the bathroom at her side.

Hakkai and Sanzo rushed over as they tossed their things aside.

A loud sloshing bounced off the small bathroom walls as her half digested meals pumped themselves out of her. Quickly, it fell into the bleach smelling water. Gojyo ran his hand down her back comfortingly as his free hand held her hair.

Goku sat in the room turning a light shade of a sickly green. Hakkai and Sanzo watched from the bathroom door. The monocled man shot the priest a worried and knowing look. Sanzo nodded.

"Gojyo," Hakkai smiled speaking in a kind and firm tone. "Could we please talk?"

"Oi," he retorted as he continued rubbing her back. "If you haven't noticed Hakkai, the little lady is sick."

Hakkai's smile grew dangerously friendly.

"**Please Gojyo**," he added kindly.

Gojyo twitched as he stood and walked out. He turned to the monk as he walked.

"Oi," he began casually with a lightly sarcastic tone. "Keep an eye on her will you? 'Sanzo-sama.'"

"Ch," Sanzo snorted as he turned away arrogantly.

The door shut slowly behind them as Hakkai and Gojyo stepped into the hallway.

* * *

"Anou... Gojyo..." Hakkai began as he twitched smiling. "Have you been making sure that there are no 'little burdens' like I asked?" 

Gojyo snorted as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He smirked.

"What do you take me for, Hakkai?" he bantered grinning as he placed his cigarette in his teeth. "A virgin like the monkey? Or a novice like that stinking monk?... Takes half the fun out of it by the way."

Hakkai continued twitching.

"I'll excuse that pun," he smiled sweat dropping lightly.

Hakkai's look suddenly turned worried and stern. Sighing, he turned staring down the polar ends of the dark inn hallway. Gojyo flicked his lighter struggling with the stubbornly unlit flame.

"Whether you've been doing what I said or not," he began quietly. "She's still showing all the symptoms. Gojyo, I think Miyuki-san might be pregnant with _your baby_."

Gojyo's flicking and fiddling of his lighter suddenly stopped. He turned to Hakkai with a questioning look on his face. Grimly, Hakkai nodded. Gojyo smiled a twitching smile.

"N-no way..." he stuttered nervously.

Hakkai smiled at his discomfort.

"Well," Hakkai smiled again as he snatched the cigarette packet and lighter away. "Until we know for sure, no smoking. The bad air will be bad for the baby. The same will go for Sanzo."

Hakkai turned and slowly opened the door walking inside. Slowly, Gojyo followed behind him. Quickly, he rushed to her side as she sat limply and tiredly on the floor her head resting on the toilet seat. He cast a glare in Sanzo's direction.

"Oi! You stinking monk!" he cried. "I said take care of her!"

"Ch," he replied still leaning in the doorway. "You got yourself into this, now get yourself out."

Sanzo turned walking for the door. Hakkai followed. The rusted gears in Gojyo's mind slowly turned with the heavy thoughts.

* * *

She lay in bed sleeping shivering lightly as she pulled the covers up around her damp shoulders. The steam leaked from the bathroom as Gojyo quickly walked in. he pulled his long hair back letting the leftover strands hide his face. He ran the faucet. The water's hollow draining sound assaulted his ears as he watched the clear liquid spill into the sink and sweep itself down the dark drain. He cupped his hands and placed them under the cool stream. He splashed his face and looked into the slowly defogging mirror. Crimson stared at his hand covered face through his fingers. The thoughts ran through his mind. He sighed as he pulled his hands away and dried his face and stripped off his clothing. Slowly, he shut the door behind him and stepped into the shower.

* * *

With a towel draped over his shoulders, he walked from the bathroom the steam leaking out behind him. He turned watching her sleeping form. The thoughts in his head continued rushing about. He rubbed his throbbing temples as he dug through his things and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. A small smirk spread across his face. 

"I won't let you win that easily, Hakkai," he chuckled to himself as he lit his cigarette and sat on the bed.

In the dimness and silence of the room, he sat turning to lay by her side. An arm wrapped itself around her. Her light breathing resounded in his ears as Hakkai's words rang through his head. _Miyuki-san might be pregnant with **your baby,**_ Gojyo thought as he listened to the words loop over and repeat.

A small white trail of smoke wafted over her nose. She let out a light cough. Gojyo sighed and quickly stomped out the barely burned cigarette. Slowly, he stood and quickly tossed the full packet and lighter into the trash.

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 10 Trump Cards and Aces

Purring lightly, she nuzzled into a glowing crystal ball relishing in the feelings that flowed through her. Quietly, her door opened.

"Oi!" his voice cried as he pounced in her bed grinning and smoking. "Why are you making those sounds when I'm not the one who's in bed with you?"

She blushed giggling nervously.

"It's nothing," she giggled as she pulled the glowing ball closer to her.

He smirked.

"Oh yea?" he grinned as he snatched the ball away and stared confused. "Oi. . . What is this?"

She smiled as she pulled the glowing orb away.

"It's mine, and it's something very important to me," she purred nuzzling into the ball. "If it got into the wrong hands... Well... Let's just say this is something Li Touten shouldn't have."

His arm draped around her as he nuzzled into her neck. The arm tightened.

"Then I'll make sure that dick less bastard _never_ gets you and this little jewel of yours," he murmured quietly and sleepily.

She smiled turning to him finding his deep breathing blowing softly on her shoulder. She chuckled. Slowly, she stood kneeling and pulling a small chest from under her bed. She placed the ball inside and place herself beside him on the bed wrapping her arms around him. He grinned as he slept.

Quietly, the door creaked open casting a long narrow shaft of light on the darkened room's floor. A figure crept inside softly rustling his flowing robes. Gold eyes turned to the bed watching them sleep. Quickly, he started searching carefully pulling the drawer doors open. He glared letting out a quiet growl of frustration. _I know it's here somewhere!_ He thought determinedly. _I have to get it for father!_ He turned shutting the drawer doors as he looked around the room. His eyes rested on the bed noticing a dim glow underneath. He crept over and peered under. A smile grew on his face at his hands wrapped around a small chest with a soft golden light seeping through it's cracks. Nataku smiled. _Ah.. _He thought. _Father's trump card! I've found it!_

(Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of college work to do / Don't you hate that? Hope you liked it despite the fact it's so short.)


	12. Secrets and Surprises

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 12 Secrets and Surprises

He stood over the trashcan his thoughts running wildly. He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall watching her as she slept.

* * *

. . . Gojyo's thoughts. . .

Well, Gojyo... You really did it this time. Who knew those little "tadpoles" of yours were so strong? But then again, they were yours... I smirk.

"Who would've thought that your libido would get you into trouble?" I mutter quietly to myself as I crave for a cigarette.

Damn that Hakkai...

So... You're having my brat huh? Who would've thought? I'm gonna be a father! What will that kid go through? After all, it's not a hanyou or a full one, and it's definitely not all human... All that teasing, hazing, abuse... Don't that thought bring up some painful memories...

* * *

He sighed as the visions danced in his head making old scars ache. He walked over to her and laid beside her taking her hand in his as his arm wrapped around her. He rested his mouth close to her ears.

* * *

. . . Gojyo's thoughts continued. . .

"Don't you worry about it, Miyuki-chan," I whispered pulling her tighter to me. "I'm gonna make sure that baby of ours don't go through what I did when I was growing up. You just keep on staying pretty like you always are..."

* * *

He rested his head on her shoulder feeling the light painful throbbing of her wound. He placed a gentle kiss on the wrapped bandages. She winced lightly and continued sleeping. His eyes closed as he slipped into a dreamworld filled with surprises.

* * *

Weakly, she walked down the stairs with Gojyo following behind her with her hand in his. Hakkai stared up at her from the table worriedly. Sanzo glared. _This is awkward.._ She thought to herself. Gojyo grinned sitting beside her as his arm draped itself over her shoulders. She smiled. Sanzo cast a longing glare at the small white and blue pack of cigarettes beside Hakkai's far side. _I'm gonna kill them..._ He muttered in his head bitterly. Hakkai turned to him with a strained, patient smile.

"Ah, I'm so hungry!" Miyuki burst out suddenly and eagerly.

"Me too!" Goku cried leaping up eagerly slapping the table with his palm. "Bring on the food guys!"

"Will you be patient you stupid monkey?" Sanzo yelled. "It's coming! After all that absurd waitress from yesterday insisted on getting something healthy for that stupid fox and did all the ordering for us."

Miyuki shot him a confused look.

"Watch it you cheap monk," Gojyo piped up defensively.

Sanzo glared as a large throbbing vein popped onto his forehead.

"You wanna die!" he sneered pulling out his gun as he stood. "After all, we wouldn't be here if you and that stupid fox hadn't done what you did!"

Miyuki continued to shoot them a confused look as a small annoyed throbbing popped up at her temple. Hakkai stood.

"Now, now," he began smiling nervously as Gojyo shot a glare in Sanzo's direction. "We must treat this situation with the utmost delicacy."

"There is no way I'm going without cigarettes for the time this woman is pregnant, Hakkai!" Sanzo glared. "I'm gonna kill you all before I do that!"

Miyuki's confused look suddenly turned wide eyed and shocked.

"PREGNANT!" she cried grabbing the table to keep from falling from her chair. "What are you talking about! I'm not pregnant!"

Hakkai turned and gently took her hand in his.

"Don't worry, Miyuki-san," he smiled as he patted her hand. "You don't have to deny it. We'll make sure things will get worked out."

She continued staring up toward them in disbelief. Gojyo's arm around her tightened it's grip. He grinned.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "I can be a little flaky once in a while, but I'll take responsibility when I need to."

Hakkai smiled. She growled quietly to herself.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" she burst out blushing as she noticed the eyes of the others in the restaurant.

She slumped down into her chair and slid partially under the table. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo stared down on her. Goku continued ranting and raving for the upcoming meal. Quickly, the waitress rushed over. She smiled and placed her hands on her shoulders. Miyuki winced at her sore shoulder. _How could that wound not be healed yet? _She wondered.

"Come on," the waitress said as she helped her up from the table. "I'll get you up to your room, and I'll make sure to send up a mid-wife to get this sorted out for you all. After all, if you really with child, I'm sure you'll be wanting the best care possible!"

Miyuki smiled letting out a sigh. _I **can't** be pregnant,_ she thought. _It's not possible. Gojyo and I were so careful..._ She turned hearing a familiar set of clonking boots rush up the stairs.

"Oi," his familiar voice called out grinning.

She turned to him worriedly.

"Gojyo..." she blushed. "Do.. You really think...?"

Gojyo smiled and patted her head and gently pushed her up the stairs. He motioned the waitress away as she smiled and headed down the stairs. Into their room, they walked as Gojyo shut the door behind him.

"Gojyo..." she began slumping onto the bed.

His finger rested on her lips as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Now you don't worry that pretty little head of yours," he finished for her. "You just sit tight until that midwife comes, and you just make sure you have a healthy baby and safe birth at the end of it all."

She sighed. _But I'm not pregnant. I just know it._ She thought quietly.

* * *

As piles of food poured onto the table, small hunched-over old woman wobbled into the inn leaning heavily on a crooked wooden cane. Several gold bracelets on her wrists jingled as she hobbled. The sunlight reflected of large gold disks hanging from her ears. She smiled.

"Now where's that mother-to-be!" she called out laughing as she shifted slowly toward the stairs.

Hakkai and Sanzo quickly followed her. Excitedly, Goku dug into the food.

"Don't take too long you guys!" Goku called out making the food scraps fly from his mouth. "You're gonna miss out on all this good food!"

Hakkai smiled. Sanzo snorted as they trudged behind the old woman.

"Oi kappa!" Sanzo yelled angrily. "That midwife is here!"

"Keep it down you stupid monk," Gojyo replied as he opened the room door. "Your yelling might make that baby go deaf."

Sanzo twitched.

"I'm gonna kill you," he glared as he pulled out his gun.

"Now Sanzo," Gojyo grinned. "You wouldn't wanna make the baby grow up without a father now would you?"

A shot flew by his head. He ducked wide eyed.

"Wanna bet?" Sanzo sneered.

"Now, now," Hakkai began calmly.

"You men are much too loud," the old midwife said in a tight and stretched voice as she walked inside the room. "Keep it up, and that baby _will_ go deaf."

Gojyo grinned again.

"Told you," he gloated.

Hakkai sighed. Sanzo twitched forcedly putting his gun away. Gojyo smirked.

* * *

She looked up as she watched the small old woman walk inside. She let out a tired and hungry sigh. The old woman smiled.

"Let's get started shall we?" she asked as she hobbled to her side.

Miyuki smiled a nervous smile.

The old woman frowned as she studied her bandaged shoulder. She ran her wrinkled hands over the bandages frowning more as she felt thick veins and a soft jellied mass under the wrappings. She let out a quiet sigh. _Ai ya... _She thought with a stressed mental sigh. _This woman is not pregnant... She's going to die..._

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo stared down at the old woman worriedly eager as she hobbled out of the room. Her cane went flying for their heads. Gojyo stumbled backwards as he rubbed his head painfully. Hakkai and Sanzo dodged just missing her cane.

"Oi, you old hag!" he glared. "What was that for!"

"You foolish men!" she scolded as she pushed past them. "She's not pregnant! She probably ate something bad and got food poisoning!"

_That poor woman,_ she thought. _I could only imagine what it's like to be infected by that parasite demon..._

Hakkai grew a large smile on his face.

"That's good news!" He smiled letting out a relieved sigh.

"Ch," Sanzo snorted as he started down the stairs behind the old woman. "Hakkai give me my cigarettes before I kill you."

"Hai, hai," he laughed as he followed behind him.

At the top of the stairs and outside the door, Gojyo stared after them. He let out a sigh and smiled a small smile.

"Well," he began as he lowered his head. "Looks like you'll just have to keep trying."

He smirked and opened the door quietly stepping inside. Miyuki sat on the bed buttoning her dress. She smiled up at him.

"Isn't it wonderful, Gojyo?" she grinned. "I'm not pregnant, and there is nothing to worry about!"

He continued smiling his small smile. He nodded keeping quiet. She stood and pecked his cheek as she walked past. As the door closed, he watched her. He let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

As the bumpy road bounced the jeep from side to side, Gojyo watched as the reeling thoughts in his head flew with the flying mountain forest beside them. In the front, Sanzo let out a long and satisfied trail of smoke. Gojyo let out a light chuckle to himself. _Just some food poisoning huh?_ He thought. _... Oh well..._

* * *

The rotting corpse drifted in the tide as her limp form slapped against the shore. The townspeople watched the sight worriedly and frightened. A red haired man slipped away from the crowds unnoticed.

* * *

In the mid-afternoon sun, Hakkai and the others walked around the bustling marketplace with various bags in their arms. Miyuki's ears twitched as she heard the whispers flow through the crowd. Gojyo scanned the crowd smirking quietly as a sudden idea formed in his mind.

"Yo!" he smirked as he began walking off. "I'm going to take care of a few things!"

Hakkai and Miyuki turned.

"I'll come with you!" she smiled as she trotted to his side.

As he shook his head, she gave him a shocked look. Quickly, he turned away and rushed off hurriedly disappearing into the crowd. Miyuki wondered worriedly. She shook the thoughts out of her head. _Stop being foolish!_ She thought. _You're here for Homura! Not a boy!_

* * *

Hakkai gave the stall keeper a worried look as the keeper bagged his apples.

"A strange murder?" Hakkai wondered curiously.

The stall keeper nodded. Sanzo cast a corner eyed glance to the keeper as his fingers stopped flicking his lighter.

"Yep. Started only this morning, around the time your vehicle pulled up," he replied still bagging. "Such strange and horrible deaths though. Disintended anuses. Livers were missing too. Literally sucked the liver and life right out of them. It's a shame. The victim was such a pretty woman too. You might wanna watch out for that girl with you all."

Hakkai knotted his brow worriedly as he nodded.

"Hai," he replied as he turned away. "Thank you."

"What was that about?" Goku asked curiously as he walked up with a dumpling.

"Ch, another demon issue again," Sanzo retorted bitterly. "I say we don't get involved."

Hakkai and Goku nodded.

"Miyuki-san!" Hakkai called out. "Hoteru ni kaerimashou ka?" (Shall we go back to the hotel?)

She turned and gave a small nod and walked over quietly sighing.

* * *

With a long trail of red hair flowing behind him as he walked, he tossed the the dried body into the river with a smirk on his lips. A pained and screaming expression preserved itself on the beautiful woman's withered face. As he walked away, he tossed a small cigarette butt to the ground.

* * *

Tiredly, Gojyo walked back into the inn a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. Miyuki looked up and smiled. Hakkai turned. Goku drooled as he stared at the plates sitting on the table.

"Ah, Gojyo," he began as he set a plate of food on the table. "Okaeri nasai. ("Welcome back.") You disappeared on us, but Miyuki-san and I were just finishing preparing dinner."

"We figured you boys could use a home cooked meal," she grinned eagerly. "I'm just adding the womanly touch to it."

"Not hungry," he mumbled as he walked past them and up the inn stairs and into their room.

Confused, Hakkai stared up after him. Quickly, Miyuki followed. The room door lay ajar. She peered inside. He laid in a bed turned away from the door.

"Gojyo?" she called out quietly as she walked inside sitting beside him. "Daijoubu? (Are you all right?)"

He turned to her smirking.

"I'm fine," he replied with his smirk still on his face. "You just don't worry that pretty little head of yours."

She smiled and slowly stood taking his hand in hers.

"Should I keep a few leftovers from Goku?" she asked.

He shook his head as she nodded. He watched as she walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind her. He leaped from bed his pockets jingling loudly and ran for the window. A grin lit his face.

"Time to make another run..." he smirked confidently as he began climbing down. "I wonder who my next victim will be.."

* * *

As they cleared the cleaned off plates, a pale and panting woman ran inside.

"Help!" she cried as the tears ran down her face. "There's been two more murders!"

* * *

Memories of the a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 11 The Final Straw

Li Touten rolled the glowing ball around his hands smirking. _Who knew such a pretty little bauble could be so important to someone... _He thought grinning manically. _I'll be generous and give them a few days to enjoy they're little "victory."_

"You've done well again, Nataku," Li Touten said with a cold smile as he rubbed the boy's head with icy hands. "I just knew you would."

Nataku shivered and nodded.

"Thank you, father," he murmured sadly.

Li Touten continued staring at the glowing ball mesmerized as his son's words fell on his deaf ears.

* * *

Kenren's eyes fluttered wildly as he dreamed. A cold sweat soaked his brow.

* * *

. . . Dream . . .

_Her screaming echoed through the halls bouncing of the walls. Kenren rushed the door slamming into it hard with his shoulder. His boots quickly grew slick with blood as it seeped from under the door._

_"I'm coming Megumi!" he called out. "Hold on!"_

_The door burst open as Kenren watched as a large wave of blood and entrails came crashing over him and picking him up with the fast current. A lifeless and familiar form drifted in a fast tide as he struggled to make his way by its side._

_"MEGUMI!" he called out despairingly as the tide grew faster carrying him away farther from her lifeless body._

. . . End . . .

* * *

Panting and sweating, he thrust himself into an upright position on his bed. He shivered at the cool night air brushing against his slick skin. He let out a panting sigh as he flopped back onto his black silken pillows. He turned. Her sleeping form laid beside him turned away. Her naked skin glowed a blueish and cold white as the moonlight slipped through the drapes. Shakily, he wrapped his slippery and cold hands around her warm shoulders and pulled her close his fingers possessively digging into the warm skin. He let out a relieved sigh. She moaned in her sleep.

"Kenren," she murmured as she slept. "Your nails..."

He chuckled as he pecked her cheek. He rested beside her arms and hands still around her warm frame. Kenren's skin grew goosebumps at his worried thoughts. Megumi purred as she turned into his cool warmth and settled herself in his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Megumi-chan," he whispered as he rested his head just above hers on the pillows. "You're mine, and I won't let anyone get you... Not anyone at all..."

* * *

_Ah... This can't be a good thing,_ she thought giggling quietly as she stretched her stiff limbs. _Kenren's been avoiding his army duties for the past week! And I've spent more time in his bed than anywhere else!_ She shifted turning to watch his sleeping form. Her fingers gently ran long his cheek as she smiled. The arm resting around her waist pulled her closer as Kenren's face cracked a small smile.

"Oi," he grinned as he suddenly pinned her to her bed. "What are you doing? I was having the most wonderful wet dream..."

She laughed. He grinned.

"Pervert," she smiled.

He smirked pulling out a pack of cigarettes and putting one into his mouth. Hiscrimson eyes watched the dancingorange red flame.He let out a longsigh of smokesmiling a small smile.

"Come on," he said as he stood making his way to his bathroom. "Get yourself looking pretty. I say we're going out on a picnic. And as your new keeper, I suggest you follow my orders."

He winked disappearing behind the door quickly and easily finishing the cigarette. She giggled as she stood following him inside. She watched herself in the rusted mirror as her brush ran through the ankle length locks. Kenren watched her as he splashed a bucket of warm water over his head. He let out a mental sigh as the sickening feeling settled itself in his stomach. _Bah! _He scolded himself mentally as he watched the water make a small flood on the bathroom floor. _Stop thinking like this! It's not like anything bad will happen to her!... Hopefully..._

* * *

The cool river trickled by the bank sloshing the lotus blossoms as it went. A light breeze rustled the weeping willow branches above them. She sat back in his arms as they watched the stream in a comforting silence. Kenren laced her shoulders with light pecks. She smiled.

"I want to do all I can for you," he whispered suddenly into her ear pulling her tighter to him.

Confused, she turned to him.

"Kenren?" she asked smiling. "What kind words you speak. What is the occasion?"

He remained quiet.

"... I think I might loose you..." he replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and turned away awkwardly.

She beamed as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Now, now Kenren," she tittered pecking his lips. "We are young.. Well you look young... And we are immortal. I won't die that easily. And as of now, you're the only 'young' man I'm sticking with."

He chuckled.

"You calling me old?" he smirked.

"No," she grinned. "Besides if you were old you wouldn't be as virile as you are. You know that."

"I can be even more virile if you wanted me to be," he whispered suggestively as his hands quickly began undoing her dress and reached inside.

She blushed.

"Oh my!" she gasped as Kenren suddenly placed himself on top of her.

"Now, now, I wouldn't be doing such a thing as that if I were you," a cold and snake-like voice suddenly interrupted.

Megumi turned.

"Li Touten!" she glared. "What is it now! I'm not yours anymore!"

Kenren smirked. Li Touten smiled as he pulled out a glowing ball from inside his robes. She stared at him shocked her mouth falling open.

"Now," he began triumphantly. "How does that legend in the Lower World go? Whoever has a fox demon's Hoshi no Tama has control over that fox demon or that fox risks losing their power, do they not? You're coming with me _now_, Megumi. Unless, you should like to see what would happen if I _broke it_."

She gasped sighing as she began closing her dress.

"Forgive me, Kenren," she whispered as she stood and began walking away with him. "It was lovely while it lasted..."

Kenren shot a glare in Li Touten's direction. The other man turned flashing a triumphant grin as they continued walking.

"You remember, Megumi-chan!" he called out. "I'm not weak enough to lose to a man like Li Touten."

Megumi smiled a small smile as she kept walking. A small set of tears shined in her eyes. Li Touten turned to him with a triumphant and arrogant smile.

"We'll just see General Kenren," he smiled coldly. "I would love to just see you try."

* * *

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Kenren cried as he burst into the library slamming the doors behind him.

The books toppled from their shelves. Tenpou looked up.

"Oh were you saying something?" he asked idly.

Kenren sighed scratching his head and gnawing the end of his cigarette into pieces of frayed paper.

"No need to explain," Tenpou continued. "I heard. Li Touten is one sneaky little bastard I must say."

Kenren leaned against the wall his teeth grinding on his cigarette.

"That's the understatement of the century," he said flatly. "What do we do now?"

Tenpou closed his book with a firm muffled slam of pages.

"Well.." he began with a cunning smile. "I do have one idea..."


	13. Secrets and Surprises Revealed

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 13 Secrets and Surprises Revealed

They stood outside in the dark staring down a the limp forms hidden within a set of sheets. Grudgingly, Sanzo chanted as he kept up a false solemn facade. Hakkai looked around the crowds.

"Sumimasen," he whispered to a man near him. "But may I ask what happened?"

"A set of rapes and murders that's what!" he whispered in a bitter reply. "Disintended anuses. It's just sick."

"It's the work of a kappa!" a woman cried angrily. "I say we find the little bastard and kill him!"

Hakkai blinked in surprise as the other villagers roared with agreement. _Well..._ Hakkai thought. _I must tell Gojyo to be a little careful around here then... Eh... Where is Gojyo?_ Hakkai stared around the crowds as he watched a long mass of red hair walking away. The thoughts in Sanzo's head ran wild.

"Gojyo!" he called out as he pushed through the crowds. "Hey, Gojyo! Wait!"

He stepped out into the empty street. He stared around as a thought came to his mind. Quickly, he brushed the thought aside. _Nah... _He thought as he scratched the back of his head. _He wouldn't. . . _

Miyuki rushed out beside him.

"Have you seen Gojyo?" she asked with a slight worried tone in her voice. "I thought I saw him come this way... But he disappeared..."

Hakkai turned to her with a shrugging smile. She sighed.

"You know," she began with a sigh. "He's been acting funny since we came here... Hakkai... Do you think... That he's.. You know... About the baby..."

Hakkai continued to smile.

"Nah," he smiled letting out a light laugh. "He might have been a little upset, but I think it will only prove to be more incentive to keep trying."

She smiled nodding at his reply.

"Yea," she conceded. "You're right. He will only keep trying won't he?"

Hakkai nodded as she smiled. She turned and began walking off. _I've got to wonder though... _Hakkai thought as he looked around the crowd. _Why has Gojyo been missing a lot lately?... Especially with all the murders going around..._ A voice broke through his thoughts. He turned.

"Pardon me, Sanzo?" He asked.

Sanzo lit his cigarette.

"Find Gojyo, and bring him back here," he commanded sternly. "I'd like to make sure of a few things..."

Hakkai smiled a small smile as a sweat drop ran down his head.

"Hai..." he replied. "I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means, Sanzo."

Sanzo shot him a glare.

"I've always had this thought when I first took up this stupid mission, Hakkai," he began coldly. "As long as there is demon blood running in you, Goku, and Gojyo's veins, along with that stupid fox's, I will always be on guard for when you might turn on me. Now go find him before I kill you."

Hakkai continued to smile as he twitched. _Well... You can't blame him.. He is only human after all..._ He thought as he walked off with a sigh.

* * *

Gojyo grinned at the piles of money rising around him. The girls quickly crowded around the table cooing and grinning.

"Ne... Oniisan," a girl with bouncing blonde curls cooed. "Why don't you buy me and my friends a few drinks? We'll make it worth your while..."

He chuckled. _Looks like_ y_ou still got it..._ He grinned to himself as he gathered the money in his pockets.

"No thanks girls," He grinned standing and sauntering for the door. "But I've got someone much better waiting for me."

He winked and walked out into the cool night air. The jingling coins danced in his pocket. He grinned letting out a light chuckle. A sudden hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped turning and pulling out his shakujo. Hakkai blinked. He sighed.

"Hakkai!" he said strained. "How many times do I have to tell you, STOP DOING THAT!"

Hakkai sweat dropped. He laughed.

"Sorry," he began. "But Sanzo and Miyuki-san are looking for you."

He sighed

"Yes mother," he grumbled as they started walking towards the inn.

Hakkai continued to smile.

"So..." Hakkai began idly with his usual smile. "You weren't around much to fondle Miyuki-san today..."

He grinned.

"Are you and the others complaining?" he beamed. "Because I can easily fix that problem..."

Hakkai twitched and shuddered. Gojyo laughed as he clutched his sides. The other man let out another sigh.

"But on a serious note, Gojyo," Hakkai continued as he looked around suspiciously. "You _must have_ noticed the recent deaths in the town. The townsfolk believe it's a kappa, and you have been disappearing a lot lately..."

Gojyo shot him a strange look. Pulling out a cigarette, he breathed a long sigh.

"Hakkai..." he began. "Can you keep a secret?"

Hakkai turned to him worriedly.

"Of course Gojyo," he replied shoving his hands in his pockets. "... What is it?"

Gojyo watched as the orange red flame sparked in the night as the light breeze blew.

* * *

Hakkai walked towards the door leading to the inn hallway with a large grin on his face as he stepped outside. As he walked behind him, Gojyo planted his hand on his shoulder.

"If you, the monkey, or that snotty monk do anything to ruin my plans I will never forgive you," He threatened quietly.

Hakkai laughed.

"Now, Gojyo," Hakkai muttered in reply. "I would never let the process of love be stopped. After all I haven't been your roommate prior to this trip for a good three years for almost nothing. I know how you work."

Gojyo squeezed his shoulder with a grin.

"Good," he grinned as he trotted past him on the stairs. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

* * *

Miyuki stared into the tea cup filled with tea. The steam swirled around her fingers as she circled them around the rim. She sighed. A set of hands suddenly passionately gripped her shoulders.

"Now what have I told you about that pretty face of yours not smiling?" Gojyo grinned as he plopped down in the chair beside her.

She turned to him with a small smile. He smirked quickly downing a large cup of coffee as the waitress set down the mugs on the table.

"Gotta run!" he grinned as he stood. "Things to do.. People to see."

Miyuki perked.

"Wait!" she called out as he stopped his walking to the door. "Want me to come with you?"

He winked.

"Nah," he grinned as he walked out the door. "This is something I have to do on my own."

She blew out another sigh. _Ch... He's probably just getting tired of you old girl._ She thought. _After all, you've been with these boys for how long?_ Hakkai shot her a comforting smile from his seat.

"Well I hope your friend will be back before sunset," the waitress suddenly commented breaking the silence. "We're imposing a curfew as of tonight, and anyone who stays out is an easy suspect for all these recent murders."

Miyuki nodded. She swallowed a hard lump down into her throat.

* * *

Another hard lump coerced its way down her throat as Miyuki watched the sun sinking in the horizon. _Gojyo hasn't been back all day. _She fretted. _Gojyo... Hayaku _(Hurry) Hakkai watched smiling a smalled worried smile. _Ah.._ He thought. _Gojyo really knows how to keep them hanging on I suppose..._

"Ne! Miyuki-chan!" Goku cried as he pulled her away from the window. "You know what cheers me up? Food! Come on! Lets go eat! After all, Sanzo's paying!"

The paper fan went flying.

"Don't use that excuse to get food you stupid monkey!" he sneered as he rested the fan on his shoulder. "Get your own damn food with your own damn money."

"Ow..." Goku winced as he curled into a ball on the ground.

Miyuki smiled as she knelt down beside him.

"I think it's a very good idea," she started. "Why don't we inquire with the inn? My treat."

Goku stared up to her with a set of eyes shining with joyous tears. She laughed.

"Oh thank you, Miyuki-chan!" he cried as he bounded out the room screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hey, room service! Bring up some fried noodles and fried dumplings and fried wontons and some lo mein and some chow mein and some beef ho fun!"

Miyuki continued to laugh. The worried voice in the back of her head continued to nag and pull at her nerves.

* * *

Gojyo stared out the bar window and turned back to his hand. He sighed. _Bah.. _He thought. _Here's another night where I probably won't get back until late..._ The man across from him smirked as he placed the large glass mug of beer onto the table with a loud clunk.

"Is it getting past your bedtime kid?" He grinned derisively.

"Nah," Gojyo bantered. "The night is young, and so am I along with the pretty little lady I have waiting for me in my bed."

The man blew out a long cloud of smoke smirking.

"Now if some of us were that lucky," he laughed. "But then again, being a bachelor is much more fun... Watch it, we recently got curfew set up with that murdering rapist on the loose."

Gojyo chuckled nodding. _Well... _He thought as he took a drag for his cigarette. _The later I stay the more I make.._

"Call," he grinned as he laid down a flush of cards.

The man's eyes grew wide as he pounded the table and screamed. Gojyo continued to grin as he scooped the money over to his side of the table.

* * *

Miyuki continued to stare out the window. Her nails grated along the windowsill scratching on the old splintery wood. She stood.

"That's it!" she suddenly burst out making the others look up from their amusements. "I'm going out to find him!"

She stormed out of the room. Hakkai started after her. Sanzo let out an annoyed sigh as he stood.

"Come on, monkey," he commanded as he walked out the door. "I have to kill the kappa for making the fox so annoying."

"Ooh!" Goku cried running to follow Sanzo through the door. "Let me help!"

"Oi! Miyuki-san!" he cried as he followed her down the inn stairs. "There is no need to be so rash!"

Hakkai watched as his words fell on her deaf ears as she stormed out the inn door. Quickly, he and the others followed.

* * *

A silhouetted figure stalked through the dark alleyways and the dense forest just lining the city streets. He licked his lips hungrily as he ran his claws through his long red locks. A figure stepped into the dim moonlight. His fangs glistened as his lips twisted in a sneer. The woman panted and collapsed to the ground with a soft frump.

"Gojyo..." she seemed to moan and pant tiredly from her lips.

The figure crept through the dark alleys quickly making his way behind her. She continued to sit and pant on the ground. Quietly, he stood behind her and leaned close to her ear.

"Gojyo where are you?" she sighed sadly as she swayed tiredly.

"I'm right here," the figure whispered in a quiet voice.

She gasped spinning quickly around meeting his large black pupil-less eyes. He grinned as her gold eyes widened turning into a fearing silver. Quickly, he lifted in her into his arms as the voices in the nearby distance grew closer.

* * *

Her claws scratched at his face as her fangs lashed at his arms. Her legs kicked valiantly at his sides. Spurts of the cold water in the deep cavity on his head splashed on her dress. He grinned as he threw her hard against the tree. Her wounded shoulder throbbed. She winced as the numbing pain coursed through her body. He threw her to the ground as she whimpered clinging to her shoulder. She shot him a cold glare as she shivered with pain and adrenaline.

"I always did like it when they fought back," he sneered with a grin as she took her face his hand. "It was always a good sign of health and virility in my book. This Gojyo must be a very happy man."

"You're not even half the man he is," she glared as she spat in his face. "Now who are you!"

He wiped the spit away chuckling. As she continued to struggle against his weight, he dragged her towards the glistening and quiet river.

"Your master!" he cried as he sent a hard backhand to her face quickly managing to pin her to the ground. "Now be a good bitch, and stop resisting!"

"Iie! (No!)" she cried as she reached up and continued to claw and kick.

_You may be stronger. _She thought as she rammed her foot into his hips. _But I don't intend to go down without a fight!_

"Miyuki-chan!" a familiar voice cried as she watched a long silver chain flying around the dark figure's form and pull him away growling.

A grin quickly grew on her face.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai called out as he and the others ran up.

"Hey guys!" He grinned as he kicked the kappa hard in the head with his boot making the remainder of water inside spill to the ground. "I was just going out for a little fresh air, and look what I found! Thing's ugly, but I've got to admit it's got good taste in women..."

"What is it?" Goku asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Hakkai smiled as he raised his finger in response.

"Why that is a kappa, Goku," He answered in an educated tone.

Goku's eyes grew wide as they flickered quickly between Gojyo and the grumbling creature in Gojyo's chain. Goku's jaw dropped to the ground.

"B-b-but!" he stuttered.

"But why does it look so much more ugly than Gojyo?" Hakkai finished for him. "Well, Goku, this is what a kappa really looks like. Usually, it is very strong, but it doesn't like metal objects, loud noises, and when you knock out all the water from the top of its head, it becomes rather weak."

Gojyo twitched. Miyuki continued smiling a tired smile.

"I'm gonna ignore that ugly comment, Hakkai..." He grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Ch," Sanzo snorted as he lit his cigarette. "Just when I thought I had the chance to finally kill you..."

"Watch it monk..." Gojyo threatened glaring as Sanzo turned away arrogantly.

"You mean..." Goku twitched as he pointed to the bound creature. "That **thing spawned Gojyo**!"

Hakkai's smile suddenly faded as he turned to Gojyo and the creature and back to Gojyo.

"Well not that one in particular, Goku," he began shocked. "But I suppose that is what Gojyo's father **could have possibly **looked like..."

Goku snickered.

"Too bad you didn't your father's 'handsome, good looks' Gojyo!" Goku laughed.

Sighing, Gojyo sighed as he walked over and placed Goku in a headlock.

"Better watch it monkey!" he glared as he choked him.

Sanzo let out another sigh as he walked over cocking his pistol. He aimed.

"Why do I always have to be the one to clean up after you nuisances?" he grumbled as he pulled the trigger.

A loud gunshot rang through the night mingling with a loud screeching.

* * *

"Oh Sanzo-sama!" various parts of the crowd cheered. "We can't thank you enough!"

Sanzo sighed an grumbled.

"Please," the inn keeper humbly asked. "Stay for one more night. We will provide you with everything you could ever need!"

Hakkai and the others smiled.

"Then, I'll need lots of booze and a room with thick walls!" Gojyo burst out grinning.

Sanzo shook as he resisted pulling out his pistol.

"I want lots and lots of food!" Goku cried.

"Well, some fresh supplies for the road would be nice," Hakkai smiled. "And there is some laundry to be done, and Hakuryu needs to be fed and bathed.."

The white dragon in his arms kyued with delight. Sanzo twitched and growled under his breath. Miyuki smiled.

* * *

She stared out past the large window as she sat on the roomy cushioned windowsill. She turned toward the large and empty room filled with shimmering and expensive silks and heavy lacquered wood furniture. She sighed walking over as she flopped onto the bed. _Gojyo's disappeared again..._ She thought idly. _Of course... As it seems these past two days or so... _A soft rapping broke her thoughts. She quickly stood and headed for the door.

"Who is it?" she called out quietly as she opened the door ajar.

A young girl stood outside the door. She stared up at Miyuki with curious eyes. Miyuki blinked as her ears twitched and tail wagged.

"Anou..." she began as she held out a large white silk wrapped parcel. "My father wanted to give this to you... As a thank you for saving the town... It's the best we've got."

Miyuki smiled.

"Thank you," she replied as she handed the girl a few copper coins and closed the door.

She sat on the bed and slowly unwound the silk. She blinked and stared at what she saw. A folded black silk cheongsam rested amidst the white silk. Pink and green embroidered flowers fell down the long dress as she unfolded it and held it up for inspection. She arched her eyebrow in confusion. _But I didn't save the town... _She thought. _Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku did... I was just an almost victim... _She turned to the remnants of the parcel finding a pair of hair sticks and a small folded paper. Picking up the paper as she placed the dress aside, she read.

Meet me outside...

Gojyo.

She let out a light laugh.

"Leave it to you Gojyo to try and sound romantic," she thought as she began to prepare herself.

* * *

The black silk rustled against her ankles as she tapped down the quiet hall in her black heels. Nervous goosebumps prickled her sleeveless arms and along her bare legs. _Snap out of it, old girl! _She thought as she slowly made her way down the stairs spying a familiar form dressed in a simple blue suit. _This is only Gojyo!... And only part of Homura's mission... _

Gojyo pressed the wrinkles out of his suit with his hands casually. He chuckle as he pulled his long red locks into a low pony tail. His long bangs hung loose. He left the partially unbuttoned white shirt undone. He quickly lit a cigarette.

"You keep forgetting that..." She muttered. "You have to remember that..."

"Remember what?" He replied muffled as the cigarette bobbed up and down in the lighter's flame as he spoke.

Her eyes lingered on his appearance.

"... Uh..." She bantered with a convincing smile and start of a lie. "I have to remember to make sure that no other woman will take you away while we're out."

He chuckled.

"As long as you make sure I remember to keep all the other men away from you," he bantered back to her.

She laughed. As he took her hand and placed in the crook of his elbow, she followed him out of the inn. She stared at the tree lined road as the questions ran through her head.

"So..." she began as she broke the comfortable silence. "If you weren't the murder... Then why _did _you keep sneaking out and not take me?"

He grinned.

"You'll see," he answered.

He led her down a narrow alley as vines crept on the walls of the buildings. The small black wrought iron gate creaked as he pushed it open. He turned to her grinning at her bewildered expression.

A large garden bloomed around them as they entered. Birds of paradise lined the wall along with bushes of thick brightly colored flowers. A weeping willow's branches waded in a small man made stream.

"Well..." he began. "I _was_ going to use the money I earned late night gambling for the usual candlelit dinner and seduction, but I figured we needed something a little different... Well at least for the seduction part..."

She turned to him and smiled letting out a light laugh.

"All right," she smirked as she stared around the large garden. "Now what's so different about this place for a candlelit dinner and seduction other than the fact it's not inside like the rest of them."

Gojyo shrugged.

"Don't know," he replied as he lit a cigarette. "This place almost gave me a familiar feeling when I first saw it."

Miyuki stared around the garden as her eyes stopped on the weeping willow by the stream. Small flickers of the past flashed before her eyes.

"The Ama No Gawa..." She whispered as Gojyo perked at the sound of the name. "It was the river filled with so much foam and milky white stones it had practically turned white... And there was always a weeping willow dipping its branches into the water... You think we visited it 500 years ago?"

Gojyo chuckled as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't know," he grinned as he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "But there's nothing in the past worrying about. We just need to focus on the present."

She smiled and nodded as she turned to watch the small stream. Her smile grew as she savored the familiar situation.

* * *

Author's Note:

**The things written about the Kappa**: All true, **_MINUS_** the fact that in real life a kappa would be the size of a 6 year old child, NOT the size of an actual human. Ironic considering if Gojyo were to take a true demon form he would be A LOT shorter than Goku.

**Ama no Gawa**- translates to (approximately) "Heaven's River" or in English: "The Milky Way." Hence the line of "river filled with so much foam and milky white stones it had practically turned white" by Miyuki. Also taken from the story of the Tanabata Festival. I needed the name of a heaven-sounding river, and it was all that I could come up with at the moment.

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 12 Promises of the 7th Month and 7th Day

Megumi sat on the edge of her bed staring blankly at her hands as the tears streamed down her face. _My Hoshi no Tama..._ She thought despairingly. _... Kenren..._ She looked up to the ceiling in her pitch black room and sniffed. Quietly, her mind counted the days and months.

"Shichigatsu Nanoka..." She whispered. "The seventh month and the seventh day..."

Slowly, she stood and felt her way to her drawers rummaging around until she found papers, a calligraphy brush, and ink. _This will be totally useless. _She thought bitterly. _But I just want a little something to hope for... I'm sure you wanted to do the same thing.. Ne Orihime?_

"Kenren ni aitai desu (I want to see Kenren...)..." she whispered as she carefully maneuvered the brush and ink around the paper. "I want to see Kenren.."

She slumped to the floor with a crying laugh escaping her lips.

"Kawai sou na Megumi (Pathetic Megumi..).." She whispered as she smiled while her tears fell down her face. "You're really, really pathetic..."

* * *

"So why are we all dressed in black again?" Konzen grumbled as he fasted the black fingerless gloves to his hands and adjusted the black leather shirt around his shoulders leaving it partially unbuttoned. "And why did you all have to drag me into this?"

"Because, Blondie!" Kenren grinned as he wrapped am around his shoulders playfully. "This is the part where the handsome hero,_ me,_ saves the damsel in distress, _Megumi,_ and gets to have his way with her all night long.. You and the others are my loyal sidekicks!"

"I should kill you..." he glared.

Tenpou laughed.

"Now, now, Konzen," Tenpou began as he adjusted his black military uniform. "It's not that hard. You and I will get Megumi-san's Hoshi no Tama, and Kenren will break into Megumi's room and get her out of here for a while."

"And Goku?" he asked skeptically pointing to Goku as he bounced around excitedly in his black flowing tunic.

"The distraction," Tenpou replied smiling.

Konzen twitched.

"Then why are we all dressed in black?" he asked again. "What's the point?"

"Because it makes us all look incredibly bad ass," Kenren answered as he smoked. "Why do you think I always wear it? Have you no sense of style?"

Tenpou nodded.

"Yea.." he agreed smiling as he tossed his cigarette aside. "That was really the only reason..."

"Let's just get this over with..." Konzen glared through gritted teeth as he headed for the door with the others in tow.

* * *

A loud booming and crashing resounded in Li Touten's wing as Goku ran from the guards laughing wildly. The guards ran after him.

"Get back here!" they cried as they tripped over the debris of broken fine vases and stone pillars and statues.

"Why is that boy here!" Li Touten cried as he followed his guards.

* * *

Kenren and Tenpou watched amusedly from behind a corner. Konzen gritted his teeth. _I'm gonna be hearing about this later_. He thought bitterly. _Stupid monkey... _

"Well," Tenpou smiled. "Looks like Goku is doing a good job. Everyone know what to do?"

Kenren nodded as he gave a thumbs up. Quickly, he ran off. Konzen lazily nodded shoving his hands into the pocket of his black pants.

"Lead the way," he said bored. "I just want this over with as soon as possible."

Tenpou smiled as he and Konzen hurriedly made their way to Li Touten's office and crept inside.

* * *

She lay in bed sighing as her door suddenly burst open. She turned confused as the dark figure in the doorway whisked her off her bed and into his arms.

"Hey!" she cried startled. "Wha--! Kenren!"

He grinned down on her.

"Happy to see me?" he asked coolly.

She nodded smiling.

"But.." she began. "What's going on?"

"Your grant escape," he winked as he began trotting down the hall. "We're gonna rendezvous with the others and that little trinket of yours in 0-5 minutes."

Smiling widely, she planted a large kiss on his cheek and let herself down from his arms taking his hand.

"I can walk," she smiled. "You just lead the way."

He smirked and began running down the hall as she quickly followed behind.

* * *

The papers in Li Touten's office flew as Tenpou and Konzen rummaged through the desk drawers and the closets.

"Damn it! I can't find it!" Konzen cried out frustrated. "What about you?"

Tenpou sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nope," he replied the sweat drops running down his head. "This is not a good sign..."

"Looking for this?" a familiar and cold voice asked from the doorway. "And may I ask what, the Field Marshall of the Western Army, and Kanzeon Bosatsu's nephew are doing in **my wing **and in **my office**?"

Turning, Konzen and Tenpou glared at Li Touten as he stood arrogantly in the doorway. Idly, he tossed the glowing gold ball in his hands.

"You know," he began as he tossed the ball higher and higher watching it as Konzen and Tenpou watch it get dangerously close to the high ceilings. "I wonder what might happen if this should break? Do you think I should try?"

The ball landed in his hand. He faked a drop.

"Oops.." he grinned. "I almost dropped it."

Konzen and Tenpou slowly moved.

"You come any closer to me, and I **will **break it," he threatened. "After all, from my sources, this holds a fox spirit's power... Now I wonder what that would do to poor Miss Megumi."

"I love how the sarcasm is just dripping from your voice, Li Touten," Konzen bantered as he glared.

"So what would you like for it?" Tenpou ventured. "I'm sure you can easily make a reasonable trade."

"Well..." Li Touten smirked. "Now you're talking... I wou---"

A loud childish cry erupted from the hall as Li Touten suddenly toppled over with Goku's sudden weight.

"Here you are!" Goku cried as he bounced on Li Touten's back. "TAG! You're it!"

Tenpou smiled as the glowing ball rolled to his feet. Konzen smirked as he walked out stepping over Li Touten as he went. Tenpou followed as he faked a trip over Li Touten's face. Li growled with pain as Tenpou's shoe landed hard on his nose.

"Come on, Goku," Konzen muttered. "We're leaving."

Goku laughed as he bounded off with the others. Li Touten let out a loud angry scream that echoed through the hallway.

* * *

In Tenpou's library, she looked up from her spot on the windowsill as Konzen, Tenpou, and Goku walked into the room. Kenren grinned as Tenpou pulled out the glowing ball from his pocket.

"I believe this is rightfully yours," he smiled handing it to her.

Megumi's smile grew.

"What now?" Konzen asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on one of his legs. "Li Touten will be out looking for our heads."

Kenren lit a cigarette.

"I say we all get some sake and go down to the Lower World," he suggested. "I hear it's awfully nice this time of year."

Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Tonight is the night of the Tanabata Festival as well," she smiled.

"Well then," Tenpou added. "Lets go.."

* * *

Bright lanterns lighted a long bamboo path filled with fluttering strips of paper in the warm breeze. Murmurs and laughter bounced off the bamboo trees as the crowds and children rushed by. Tenpou chuckled as he hung a strip of paper on an empty spot amongst the bamboo. Goku hungrily ate a set of dumplings on a skewer. Quickly, he rushed off stopping at a stand selling paper and ink.

"Are you all not hanging up a wish?" Tenpou questioned with a wide smile.

"Ch," Konzen snorted. "I'm not one who's willing to believe that wasting a piece of paper will make anything happen just because it spawned from some old fairy tale."

"And you, Megumi-san?" Tenpou continued.

Megumi turned to him smiling. Her eyes wandered around the paper covered bamboo and to Kenren's arm resting on her shoulder. She shook her head. Kenren shot her a look from the corner of his eye.

"Nah..." she began as she started off staring into the bamboo trees and up to the night sky. "I think... Right now... I've got all that I could ever want..."

Kenren smirked following her. He looked up stopping at her side. His smirk grew as he took her hand. The large Milky Way glittered with stars.

* * *

Author's Note:

The Tanabata Festival is a festival based off the tale of Orihime and Hikoboshi. The story in a nutshell is, Orihime's father, God Or Kami-sama, arranged for Hikoboshi to marry his hardworking and diligent daughter, Orihime. Thus, they were married. Eventually, the two of them fell in love, but as their love grew, the efforts on their various responsibilities wained. God grew angry and sent Hikoboshi all the way across the Ama no Gawa (literally Heaven's River, or the Milky Way). Orihime was heartbroken. She spent several days constantly crying. God did not like this idea and told Orihime she could see Hikoboshi once a year on the night of July 7 (7/7), but she must return by morning. So, ever since then, Orihime travels across the Ama no Gawa to see Hikoboshi for one night to "make their wish of seeing each other" come true. Thus, on the night of the seventh month and seventh day, one writes a wish on a "Tanzaku" or a strip of fancy paper. And when one does this, anything they wish for will come true. The night of the seventh month and seventh day is a day when all wishes will be realized...


	14. The Rain

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 14 The Rain

The rain pounded on their umbrellas as they trudged through the mud. Grunting, Miyuki pulled her sunken foot from the mud.

"Ick," she grimaced as she watched Goku manage to run ahead. "No traction..."

Gojyo smirked as a grin grew on his face.

"My dear..." he began as his grin grew wider. "Traction is a very valuable thing... You wouldn't want to lose it ne? But... You always seem to lose it when it's... _wet.._"

Miyuki blinked as she turned to him chuckling.

"What are you talking about, Gojyo?" she winked and bantered. "You know I've always managed to keep a firm grip..."

Gojyo chuckled.

"You have... But either way my dear..." he began. "Traction is still a very valuable thing... Wouldn't you agree, Hakkai?"

"... I should think so..." he twitched. "But I get the feeling you two aren't actually talking about the rain and mud..."

"Why, Hakkai," Gojyo scolded in a mocking tone. "Do you really think that a 'gentleman' such as myself would imply such things in front of a lady?"

Miyuki giggled. Hakkai's ears quickly began to focus on the pittering and pattering of raindrops on his umbrella. His eyes watched Goku as he slipped in a puddle of mud.

"Goku..." Hakkai called out sternly and worriedly. "Please be careful... I don't want you dropping our food..."

"Stop worrying, Hakkai!" Goku called back as he ran slipping again in another puddle of mud.

Goku continued running quickly ahead ignoring Hakkai's plea. Hakkai, Miyuki, and Gojyo watched.

"Dumb ass," Gojyo muttered.

"Don't be too hard on him," Hakkai replied sighing a short sigh. "He's worried about Sanzo."

"Devil meets his match, eh?" Gojyo asked with a grin.

* * *

He sat in the dark room as he watched the rain through the large windows. A cigarette slowly burned away in between his fingers. The door suddenly burst open.

"Hey Sanzo!" Goku smiled as he ran to the small table in the room. "How ya feeling? I got you some peaches! And a mask! And you should probably lay off the cigarettes too... It's probably not good for your health."

Sanzo turned to him with a glare. He snuffed out his shortened cigarette in his ashtray.

"I'm not sick," he muttered bitterly as he pulled out another cigarette and flicked on his lighter.

"Hey!" Goku called out as he rushed over. "I said lay off the cigarettes!"

Goku placed his hand on Sanzo's forehead looking for a temperature. Sanzo stared up at him with frigid and glaring violet eyes.

"Well..." Goku began. "You don't seem to have a fever..."

With a light growl, Sanzo slapped Goku's hand away harshly. Goku winced and rubbed his sore hand.

"I said I'm not sick!" he glared angrily. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does!" Goku cried. "I can tell it does!... Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Shut up," he said his voice frigid. "And get out..."

Goku stared down at him shocked.

"What the heck, Sanzo?" he pleaded. "I'm just worried about you..."

"And who asked you to be?" the monk replied with a deep growl in his voice. "Now get out."

Goku's jaw fell to the floor as the deafening rain splattered and crashed on the windows.

* * *

Hakkai, Gojyo, and Miyuki slowly walked through the dark forest as the rain pounded on their umbrellas. The warm and inviting light shined through the inn windows. The door opened stretching a long shaft of light onto the dark and wet forest path. Goku's silhouette stepped into the light.

"Goku?" Hakkai asked worriedly.

Goku began running ignoring his question.

"Hey, monkey!" Gojyo cried.

"Where are you---" Hakkai began futilely as he and the others watched Goku continue to run away.

"Ch," Gojyo began as he reached for one of the egg rolls sitting on the tray of food. "This happens all the time. Let's just leave him alone."

"Well," Hakkai started to reply as he snatched the egg roll away with a pair of chopsticks. "I thought that too, but we can't leave him alone either..."

With the tray of food, Hakkai walked out of the dim kitchen and closed the door behind him. Gojyo snorted. Miyuki smiled.

"Well you win some you lose some, my dear," she began as she stood and headed for the door. "... I'll be up in the room, this is getting too depressing for my blood..."

* * *

Sanzo continued to stare out into the foreboding rain. Flashes of memories splashed around in his vision to the inconstant and fast rhythm of the rain.

"If only it would stop raining soon," Hakkai's sudden voice broke through the darkness. "Then you would feel better, ne?"

"Don't treat me like I'm sick..." he muttered coldly his cigarette bobbing on his lips.

"I know..." he replied. "I'm like that too..."

Sanzo turned to him. The room's door slowly shut blocking out the light in the hallway.

In the room dimly lit by a small table lamp, Miyuki looked up from her suitcase resting openly on the table and stared out into the rain. She sighed as she laid out a fresh set of clothes for the morning.

"Well this is a depressing night now isn't it, old girl?" she asked herself as she walked over to the window and gazed out into the dreary night.

A light rapping resounded from the door. She turned and walked over. She creaked the door open slowly. A maid's face came into the dim light.

"There was a message for you at the desk," she said as she held out a folded letter to her. "The man said you'll know what to do with it when you get this."

_A man?_ She thought worriedly as she took the letter nervously.

"All right..." she replied quietly as she began closing the door. "Thank you."

She sucked in a shallow breath as she broke the ying and yang wax seal on the letter. She shook as she read the two lines written on the paper.

_A new world, powerless to be born, I wait in limbo and wander forlorn. An earth that begs and borrows, is the worst world one will ever know. Soon, all will reap what they sow._

"Homura..." she whispered as she quickly grabbed her umbrella and rushed out the door.

She skidded to a halt just outside the inn kitchen door. Gojyo and Hakkai's voices wafted to her ears.

* * *

"So the monkey's been kidnapped huh?" Gojyo commented idly as he started out the door.

"Wait!" Hakkai called out worriedly. "Where are you going?"

"To get some cigarettes," he replied casually as he stood on the small covered stoop.

"But we have cigarettes," Hakkai said.

"I'm picky about my brands," Gojyo replied as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

_Stay calm, old girl... Stay calm... _She thought. _Just stay calm... _Slowly, she walked into the kitchen preparing to open her umbrella as she headed for the door. She smiled as she spotted Hakkai.

"Oh Miyuki-san," he smiled. "You've just missed Gojyo... He's stepped out for some cigarettes..."

She smiled letting out a light chuckle.

"It's all right," she replied as she headed for the door trying to pace her steps. "I'll probably run into him when I go out anyway. I forgot a few things... I'll be back."

She stepped out into the rain quickly opening her umbrella as she began to run. _Homura.. What are you planning to do now!_ She thought worriedly. Her beating heart thundered with the rain in her ears.

* * *

Goku slowly awoke to the sound of dripping water falling through the cracks in the ceiling. Limply, he hung from a set of chains. He winced his body covered in bruises and scratches. He looked around the darkened room with small shafts of light shining just around him. Memories of the rock prison flooded his vision. He began to struggle in the chains.

"Are you awake?" A familiar deep voice asked as the of clonking of footsteps echoed through the room.

"You Bastard!" Goku sneered as he watched Homura walk through the fragments of light scattered around the room.

Homura walked up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should grit your teeth now..." he warned as he popped Goku's shoulder from it's socket.

Goku cried out in pain.

"D-damn you!" he sneered again wincing in pain. "What do you want? Why don't you just kill me?"

"Nothing," Homura calmly replied as he began walking away.

Goku watched as he disappeared and reappeared in the shafts of light.

"Damn it! Let me go, you bastard!" he cried futilely.

* * *

Miyuki watched from a darkened corner.

* * *

Gojyo surveyed the site turning from the waterfall to the broken Buddha daibutsu.

"Looks like the monkey's gotten into a bit of a fight..." he said to himself idly.

"You looking for the pipsqueak?" Zenon's cold and scratchy voice asked as he stepped out of the bushes. "Give it up... You're not gonna get him back."

"What did you say!" Gojyo challenged.

"Homura's got him now..." Zenon grinned.

Gojyo turned to face him.

"But His Highness already has you blokes..." he began. "What does he need another pet for?... Tell me what you did with him!"

Zenon snickered.

"Tell me!" Gojyo cried angrily as he charged at Zenon launching his fist.

Zenon dodged and disappeared into the dark and rainy night. Gojyo looked around his brow furrowing with worry.

* * *

"You say Homura has him?" Hakkai asked his voice tinted with worry. "It sounds like he's still alive at least..."

"Probably..." Gojyo began. "But what are we gonna do, Sanzo? I mean... We can't just let people come and take our monkey... Well.. Not without paying for it at least..."

Sanzo remained silent.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"Leave it be..." Sanzo muttered still staring out into the dreary rain. "I see no reason to get him back."

Hakkai and Gojyo gasped.

"You..." Hakkai began shocked. "Don't think Goku actually betrayed us, do you?"

"Betrayed?" He replied bitterly mocking. "It's not like Goku actually owes us anything..."

"Hey now..." Gojyo began.

"Do what you want," Hakkai chided sternly. "But we're going to look for, Goku... And I do understand why you're acting this way. You may not admit it to yourself, but I bet you feel pretty bad for how you lashed out at Goku earlier, but this going sold anything either. You know that."

Hakkai and Gojyo walked out shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Hey..." Gojyo suddenly asked breaking the tension. "Where's Miyuki?"

Hakkai turned blinking in slight confusion.

"She mentioned she was going out to get a few things she had forgotten..." He replied. "But I suppose she's been gone for an awfully long time..."

Gojyo smiled.

"... She's probably waiting out the storm in a fairly safe place," Gojyo said after some thought. "Let's just leave her a message at the desk in case she gets back before we do. No need to have her worry her pretty little head off."

Hakkai nodded in agreement as they headed off.

* * *

Homura stepped through the darkness clutching a plump meat bun in his hand.

"How's the shoulder?" he asked smiling as Goku flinched and turned away frightened. "You look hungry.."

He offered the meat bun. The warm sweet smell wafted to Goku's nose. A rare nausea washed over him mixing with his fear.

"Look here," Homura said in a seemingly kind voice. "This is for you.. Don't be stubborn; why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!" Goku bit back. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

Homura chuckled.

"Is that so?" he retorted as he slammed a palm against the wall and leaned in close. "What about on that mountain, Goku? Did you laugh at your prison? Did you curse the petty gods who put you there? Were you pleased to have your memories locked away?"

The ancient image of a gray haired boy in white and gold robes flew in his eyes. The gray haired boy turned to him matching his wide gold eyes with his. Goku screamed.

"Bastard!" he sneered.

"Don't you want to have infinite power?" Homura asked.

"I can do that myself!" he replied glaring. "I don't need you for that!"

"But what if you can't?" Homura asked again. "You are just as I am. A solitary abominable existence.. That's why you cling to Sanzo.. He _validates_ your existence."

"No!" Goku cried.

"And what of Sanzo?" Homura questioned again. "What does he think of you? Does he see you as _nothing more than a servant?_"

"Shut up!" he continued to cry.

"You are far more important than that.." Homura continued. "You sense it too... How lonely you must feel."

"You're crazy! Like hell! You're crazy!" Goku wailed.

As Homura ran his hand down a length of chain, Miyuki watched from her dark corner her claws digging worriedly into the palms of her balled fists.

"And all you have to do is come with me..." He offered temptingly. "I'll protect you..."

His hand rested on the shackle preparing to unlock it. Miyuki rushed forward.

"Homura!" she cried angrily. "Stop! Do you have any idea what you're doing with this boy's head!"

Smirking, Homura turned.

"Well, well, well," he smiled. "Looks like we have a visitor, Goku. Welcome, Megumi..."

Miyuki glared. Goku's jaw dropped. He thrashed in his chains as a possible thought came to mind.

"Homura! You bastard!" he cried thrashing loudly in his chains. "What did you capture her for! I thought you only wanted me! Let her go!"

Homura chuckled.

"Do you really think, Goku, that she has really been working for you all this time?" he asked with a charmingly devious smile. "Did you not find it odd that there's _another demon who retains her sense of self_ that is** not **you, Tenpou, or Kenren?"

Goku's eyes grew wider. He turned to Miyuki glaring as he bared his fangs. His chains rattled with fury as he continued his struggling and thrashing.

"You traitor! We trusted you! We trusted you!" He screamed and kicked. "What about Gojyo! You little traitor!"

Miyuki winced at his words. Homura smirked slowly walking off into the darkness to watch. She continued to watch him struggle. Slowly, his thrashing stopped. He stared at the ground defeated. As she walked, her heels clacked and resounded through the darkened room.

"Goku," she said sadly and comfortingly. "You will be let out of here... But I will make sure that you will not be able to remember seeing me here... For now... This is the best option..."

From a small pouch, she pulled out a small cloth and a vile. She poured a poignant and sour liquid into her cloth and reached for his face. A sharp set of fangs dug into her hand as she yelped. As he grinned at his small victory, she rushed in and cupped his face forcing the blood-soaked cloth into his nose. The room began swimming in Goku's vision. He fell limp in his chains asMiyuki let out a despairing sigh.

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories Pt. 13 A Moment's Peace

Humming, she ran the brush through her wet, wavy locks as she stared at her reflection in the steamy mirror. A damp set of arms wrapped themselves around her. She stared at Kenren's beaming face in the mirror. His smile turned to a devious smirk.

"I think that must have been one of the best showers I've had in a very long time..." He grinned burying his nose into her wet and fragrant hair.

She rolled her eyes walking off and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Don't you have to work?" She asked slightly curious as she began fixing the mussed bedsheets as he dressed.

"No," He lied with his convincing smile as he wrapped his arms around her. "We can have **all day** to do _whatever we want..._"

She smiled.

"Good," she replied as a soft knocking came from the door.

As she opened the door, she smiled. Tenpou walked inside with a cigarette hanging idly from his lips. Goku bounded in after him laughing as he his chains rattled and clanked.

"Kenren-niichan!" Goku cried. "Tenpou said we should all go out for breakfast! Could we please!"

"Please say yes," Konzen grumbled as he followed them in. "It'll make him shut up."

Megumi smiled. Kenren shot the others a flat look. He sighed.

"All right..." He conceded rubbing the back of his head. "You've only put a light damper on my plans... For now at least..."

"Now, now, Kenren," Tenpou chided lightly. "There will be plenty of time later for you and Megumi-san to have some 'alone time,' but for now why don't we have some breakfast and _train your troops..._ _Like you were suppose to for the past several weeks..._"

Megumi shot the general an amused but disapproving look. Kenren grinned.

* * *

In a large dining hall, they sat. Megumi stared out the large windows overlooking the vast landscape of Chinese rooftops and blooming sakura trees. _This is like an eternal spring..._ She thought idly running her fingers around the rim of her cup. _Does nothing ever change here?_ Sighing annoyed, Konzen set down his cup and stood. The others looked up.

"I'm leaving," he said blandly. "I've got a lot of busywork to do for the old woman. You coming, Goku?"

"Hm..." Goku thought as his eyes shifted from his plate of food to Konzen.

"I can watch over him," Megumi volunteered smiling. "After all.. It seems as though everyone has work to do... And I currently don't have anything to do for the day..."

Goku continued to hum in thought. He grinned.

"Thanks for the offer Megumi-neechan!" he cried as he bounded out of his chair and to Konzen's side. "But I wanna stay with Konzen!"

Konzen sighed a despairing sigh.

"All right," she said with a laugh. "I understand."

In the distance, a loud gong rang. Her ears twitched at the sound. Kenren and Tenpou's chairs let out a low scratch as they scraped across the wooden floor.

"Well..." Tenpou began as he set down his coffee mug and stood. "That's our cue Megumi-san... Coming Kenren? The troops should be getting for their morning training right around now..."

Kenren sighed as he stood. She smiled.

"I'll be back soon," he winked after he pecked her cheek. "Then I'll make sure to make up for lost time."

She laughed waving as she watched them walk away. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. She held her cup in her hands as she relaxed. _It's been such a long time since I've had a decent moment's peace..._ She thought smiling a half smile. _I hope this will go on for a good while... No more Li Touten... And no more servitude.. _

The chair across from her suddenly loudly scraped the floor. She turned and growled. _Of course... The irony of it all..._ She thought bitterly as she glared at the bearded man in front of her.

"Why hello, Megumi," Li Touten greeted his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Fancy meeting you here..."

She glared as she crossed her arms and her legs. As she did so, she purposely kicked his shins.

"What is it, Li Touten?" she growled dangerously as various eyes in the room turned toward her. "Are you still sulking over your lost 'assets?'"

"Oh you'll be sulking soon my dear!" he sneered his voice going down to a threatening whisper. "After Kenren dumps you right out on the street, you'll be crawling back to me! A heretic like you, will never make here on your own!"

She growled. She opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly, a hand slammed down on the table. They turned. Megumi arched her eyebrow at the seeming woman with long dark hair and a sheer white dress.

"Why, Li Touten," she began in a stern but gentle regal voice. "I did not think you would be the type to stoop so low and pick on young and defenseless women..."

Glaring, he stood and stormed away. Megumi sighed as the "woman" sat down across from her.

"Thank you," she bowed her head with a relieved sigh.

The woman smiled.

"By the way..." she began. "I am the Great Kanzeon Bosatsu... It's finally nice to meet you, Megumi..."

Megumi shot her a cautious look.

"What?" she smiled leaning back in her chair nonchalantly. "You don't think I haven't heard all the gossip? You've chosen a rather... Rambunctious set of gentlemen to be seen with..."

She smiled a nervous smile. As the sun brightened, her eyes turned to the window and slowly wandered to the dancing dust swimming in the streaming sunlight. She turned back to Kanzeon Bosatsu and started fidgeting in her seat. _Her dress is completely see through..._ She thought with a nervous twitch. _Do Gods' personalities really vary to this extreme?_ She turned her eyes in another direction watching as the other army men ate.

"So tell me I heard you also happen to be screwing the General of the Western Army...," she smiled again watching as Megumi's ears twitched at the sound of his name. "How is Kenren in that department? I hear that the girls are absolutely raving about his skills!"

She turned cautiously.

"Anou (Uh...)..." she replied unsure. "I hate to offend Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama... But that matter is mine and Kenren's alone..."

"You know," Kanzeon continued to rant. "There are times when _I _would like to compare my own _package's_ abilities to his! I wonder how I could do!"

She twitched.

"Y-Yours?" she questioned cautiously.

"Oh yes!" she grinned. "It's not as big, I'm sure, but I'm sure it's all in how you 'handle it'... For lack of better wording. Wouldn't you say that's how Kenren does it?"

Her eyes went wide. She shuddered in trepidation. _But in the Lower World... Kanzeon Bosatsu is a **woman**! _She thought. _Oh if this ever got out in the Lower World..._

_

* * *

Kenren sipped his sake and sighed in relaxation as a light breeze flew over him as two soldiers fanned him. Leisurely, he adjusted his dark sunglasses. A soldier looked up at him as he cleaned his general's shoes._

"Uh.. Sir.." the soldier began. "How is this suppose to help us with our training again?"

"It's teaching you to follow orders, soldier!" he barked grinning. "Now get back to cleaning my boots. I didn't give you the order to ask questions now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the soldier obediently replied as he went back to vigorously polishing Kenren's boots.

Tenpou shook his head.

"This is ridiculous..." He muttered with a sigh as he adjusted his glasses. "I want you men and the other troops to go around the obstacle course ten times!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" the men echoed as they dropped their things and ran off.

"Well..." Kenren began. "It was about time I plowed into Megumi-chan again anyway."

Kenren grinned at Tenpou's reaction. Tenpou let out a light cough.

"I do wonder; where is Megumi-san, anyway?" he questioned curiously. "I haven't seen her since breakfast..."

"Well..." Kenren began as he stood and began walking. "It's back to the Dining Hall I go."

Sighing, as his lips twisted upward guided by a force of their own, Tenpou watched Kenren walk away with a large smile on his lips as his cigarette wafted its light gray smoke.

* * *

Megumi fidgeted in her seat as Kanzeon Bosatsu continued her ranting and raving on her sordid sexual escapades.

"... Boy was that solider ever surprised that night!" she exclaimed laughing as Megumi twitched. "I'm quite sure that look on his face was stuck there for a good few hours!"

Megumi pretended to laugh.

Kenren shuddered as he listened to Kanzeon Bosatsu's loud and one-sided conversation. Quickly, he ran over suddenly pulling Megumi's chair out from under her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Well I'm sure you guys were having a rather good time and all, but I need Megumi-chan for the next few hours!" he chirped as he ran out of the dining hall leaving Kanzeon Bosatsu with an annoyed look on her face.

* * *

"Kenren!" Megumi complained as Kenren grunted under weight. "You can put me down now! We've gotten away from Kanzeon Bosatsu."

Kenren grinned.

"I'm not putting you down until we get to our room!" He grinned. "You and I are taking the day off and using this day to it's fullest potential!"

"You mean we'll be having sex all day..." she said flatly.

Kenren smirked.

"You got it," he replied.

* * *

"Kenren!"

Homura looked to the other side of the promenade watching as Kenren walked with a woman in his arms. He arched an eyebrow.

"So this is how they treat their women here in heaven..." He murmured to himself with a slight shake of his head.

He watched as Kenren walked by with the woman still hanging over his shoulder. The woman stared up to him with a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes turned gold and locked with his.

_A heretic... _They seemed to think at the same time as the looks on their faces turned into a set of slightly surprised looks.

_Hmm... _Homura thought again. _This is something that I must look into..._

* * *

Megumi strolled along the promenade looking out into the vast water garden filled with lotus blossoms, cypress trees, and lily pads. She stopped and stood staring of into the flower covered water.

A figure walked up behind her.

"If you would pardon my interruption.., Onee-san..." A deep voice began making her turn. "But may I ask why General Kenren was treating you that way earlier? Is this how women in Heaven are often treated?"

Megumi's silver eyes flashed gold as she stood face to face with the heretic she had seen earlier.

"Me?" she replied slightly surprised. "Oh no... That's just the way Kenren is..."

"Then this Kenren must be an awfully bad person..." he said.

"Oh no!" she cried. "He treats me so well! He is kind to me, and he provides me with all that I may need."

"If he treats you so well, then why does he keep you constantly over his shoulder and not have you walking by his side?" he asked annoyed as he grabbed her shoulders. "How could **you** be treated so well! **You **are not even a heavenly being!"

Megumi pushed him away and slapped him hard on his face.

"You have no right to judge," she replied angrily trying hard to keep the searing rage out of her voice. "You do **not **know Kenren as well I do, nor do I know you... Nor after this, I do not wish to see you again."

Turning on her heels, Megumi stormed away leaving Homura staring after with a thoughtful look on his face. His thoughtful look turned into a scowl.

"It's just as I figured," He muttered to himself bitterly. "There is the virus of hypocrisy running in the veins of these beings of heaven where one heretic is treated with the worst that 'Heaven' has to offer while other heretics are given the best of everything... I should have seen this from the very beginning... May the hypocrites of this off-white world pay for their sins in the near future..."


	15. The Darkest Secret

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 15 The Darkest Secret

The rain continued to fall as Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo trudged through the slowly lightening torrents. The three men shivered as they trudged through the rain and mud. The heavy howling wind smacked their hair against their faces.

"Curse that stupid monkey," Gojyo grumbled as he pulled his sinking boot out of the thick mud. "He's gonna pay for making us walk out into the rain like this!"

Hakkai chuckled.

"You must admit though, Gojyo," he began. "It's not Goku's fault that he got kidnapped."

"Yea…" he grumbled again as he tried to light a waterlogged cigarette. "It still sucks though."

"Ch..." Sanzo snorted. "And where is the fox? Why isn't she helping us with this nonsense?"

"Well…" Hakkai began. "She was supposedly running an errand… But I guess she's still hasn't returned…"

"Ch… She's so useless…" Sanzo grumbled.

Gojyo shot him a look. An unsaid admittance sprouted in his mind. _Why wouldn't she be here when she should know it's so important?_ He thought.

* * *

"Goku! Gojyo!" Miyuki cried as she ran up to them frightened. 

Her heart thundered in her ears as though it were the passing storm. Gojyo caught her in his arms.

"Miyuki-chan! Where were you?!" Gojyo asked frantically. "Didn't you hear the news?!"

She shook her head.

"No…" she began huffing and puffing. "I was just walking... Coming back from the store… Something… Someone… Got me… I can't remember the rest…"

Gojyo stared at the bloodied bandage around her hand and studied it.

"Well, you must've fought, and some guy must've been kind enough to fix you… And take your groceries or something" he replied flatly. "But it's all right… Now… We just gotta find a way to get that bastard Homura out of our hair for the night…"

The remnants of battle were scattered around them as the night sky grew clearer and clearer revealing its first set of stars. The waterfall raged behind the two parties. Sadly, Goku continued to stare down on the waterlogged forest floor. His fist shook.

"What did you say to him?" Sanzo asked a slight hint of worry in his voice.

Homura walked past.

"Oh nothing really…" He replied coolly. "Though… I just realized that I cannot be his sun, Konzen… No matter how much I may try..."

Miyuki watched with silver worry riddled eyes. Gojyo wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. As he strolled by, Homura turned to them and shot her a wink. Zenon and Shien passed them with small knowing smirks on their faces. Miyuki's golden gaze lowered to the ground.

"Don't worry, Miyuki-chan," Gojyo said sternly as he sneered and smirked at the enemy party. "They're just the type of guys I'm sure girls don't want to meet in a dark alleyway… They're much too sophisticated and refined for your traditional drunken bastard like me."

Miyuki chuckled.

"I think you have that phrase slightly backwards, Gojyo," she laughed nervously with a sweat drop running down her head.

"I never said you were my servant, nor have I ever expected you to be…" Sanzo reassured as he placed his hand on Goku's head. "You stupid monkey."

A small smile lit Goku's face as Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo made their way back to the inn. Miyuki walked over gently cradling her bandaged hand in another. A wave of guilt washed over her.

"Goku…" she began quietly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Goku looked up at her with wide innocent eyes.

"Well… I remember waking up and Homura offering me some meat buns…" he reminisced. "Then… We talked… And after that… _Nothing at all…_"

Goku smiled up at her while Miyuki felt her insides twist into a painful and sickly knot.

"So don't worry Miyuki," He smiled trotting along to find the others. "I'm ok… Well… I am really hungry though… Sanzo!! Can I get some food?!"

She watched him run off. Gojyo stood waiting for her at the edge of the road lazily smoking another cigarette. Casually, he strolled up to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now don't worry about that monkey…" he comforted taking a long drag. "Let us occupy ourselves with other amusements… Like me getting those wet clothes off you and 'drying you off.'"

He winked causing a small chuckle to escape her lips. Turning, the walked back towards the inn as Gojyo's free hand slid down her back resting comfortably on her backside.

* * *

The shadows and moonlight played on her body turning her ghostly white and highlighting the fire in her golden eyes. Gojyo sat on top of her giving a soft approving growl as his nails ran slowly down her frame. His short claws left light pink runs on the crevasse of her breasts to the valley of her stomach. They glowed a light purple in the blue white light of the moon. 

"Just how I like my women," he grinned whispering huskily. "Just a hint of something feisty with an angel's exterior."

Still grinning, he collapsed onto the bed beside her his mind reeling with an orgasmic euphoria. She smiled as she stared out into the clear moonlit night. A short time passed, and Gojyo's light snoring filled the room. Miyuki let out a sigh. _It's ok old girl, _She thought. _No on knows the truth… At least not yet…_ Her shoulder began to throb. She winced and fell asleep as the pain slowly passed.

On her skin, large bulging veins made their way across her shoulder like vines taking root in fertile soil.

* * *

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked as he lay awake in his bed. 

His working eye stared up into the cracked and chipping asbestos in the ceiling.

"What?" Sanzo growled. "I'm _trying_ to sleep, Hakkai."

The green eyed man sighed. Sanzo continued to grumble in his bed. The moonlight splashed through the balcony window. Their dark shadows floated across the room.

"And if it's about that fox, then I already know," he muttered grumpily and sleepily.

"You think she's acting suspicious too?" Hakkai asked worriedly.

"No, I just think that disappearing as soon as major crisis starts is _**absolutely**__** normal**_," Sanzo replied in his usual cold and sarcastic tone.

"Not to mention her wound too…" Hakkai added, his eyes dancing as they followed a crack along the ceiling. "Where did you think it came from? And what kind of wound do you think it is?"

"I'd guess that would be some sort of bite mark judging by the way it's wrapped," He replied, his eyes closed. "Be careful and keep an eye out on her."

"I would think it best for us to not let her wander off alone," Hakkai added again. "We'll speak with Gojyo about it in the morning…"

* * *

A rapping on the door awoke him. Groggily, he walked to the door and opened it giving Hakkai a sleepy glare. 

"Gojyo," Hakkai called out softly. "May we speak with you?"

Mumbling, he walked out and softly closed the door behind him.

"Well, what is it, Hakkai?" he asked.

The monocled man looked around and leaned in close to whisper.

"Just keep an eye out on Miyuki-san," he began. "Sanzo and I can't say we like her recent disappearance very much."

"So I'm not the only one that noticed," he replied smoothly. "I can't say I like it much either…"

"I'm glad you noticed," Hakkai responded smiling. "Sanzo and I were rather worried that you were blinded by love."

Gojyo snorted.

"'Blinded by love'?" he quoted. "What are you talking about, Hakkai? You know I don't love. I only fool around and fuck."

Hakkai laughed.

"Oh don't try and fool me, Gojyo," he started. "There's something about when you look at each other that just reminds me of my earlier days with Kanan."

He sighed while Gojyo gnawed on the filter of an unlit cigarette in contemplation. Hakkai turned to leave.

"Well, I'm glad we had this little talk, Gojyo," he said returning to his room. "Just don't forget to keep what we told you in mind…"

Opening the door and staring at the bed, he let out a quiet sigh and tossed his unlit cigarette away. He laid down beside her and placed a cool hand on her bed sheet warmed shoulder. An ancient and familiar tingle danced its way into his fingertips. He pulled her close to him. She barely stirred in her sleep. The tingling grew into a warmth, triggering old nerves and synapses lodged in the unconscious recesses of his mind. Desperately, he tried to ignore the sudden racing of his heart. Still sleeping she turned toward him resting her head on his chest. A murmur began to escape her lips.

_"Kenren…"_ she mumbled quietly.

The incorrect name blew away the cobwebs covering an album of memories in the back of his mind. He looked upon her for longer his lips moving in the unnoticed pronunciation of a name.

_"Megumi…"_

* * *

As the jeep rolled and rumbled off with the eastern sun on their backs, darkly veiled blue and golden eyes watched. A chilling smile grew on his face. The pieces of his plan were quickly falling into place.

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories Pt. 14 A Special Place

The warm eternal spring-like sun shined down on them in spots as it drifted down through the willow leaves. Megumi's white gown spread around her relaxing on the grass. Her gold eyes fluttered as the weight of an afternoon nap rested on her eyelids. Kenren laid beside her his arms under his head. His black leather uniform mingled with the white folds of her gown. The brook murmured just passed their feet.

"Megumi-chan," Kenren grinned as he took her hand and began leading her out of the room. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

She stood and followed him to a spot further down the stream. Warily, as they came upon a grove of dead and rotting trees, she looked around. Dark and gnarled, the branches clawed and ripped at the sky above her. The branches tangled and strangled each other as though they were trying to fight away the sunlight.

"Kenren?" she asked. "Where are we going? It's rather… Bleak… Here…."

Kenren laughed.

"Well don't mistake the wrapping for the gift my little fox," he quipped as he stopped at he edge of the dead tree grove. "Why don't you just take a look and see what this area really has to offer…"

She stepped just passed him and out of the grove. Surprised, she blinked. Wild bluebells and white bells bloomed all around her and along the brook's edge. Tall and wide leafed grasses intermingled with the other flora. A tall willow tree grew amongst the center. Its thin and frail branches brushed the ground and dipped into the water.

"Kenren…" she began. "Where and when did you find this place?"

He thought carefully on her question.

"I'm not sure actually," he replied with a grin. "I think some solider told me about it, but I had forgotten until now. Shall we claim it as our own?"

She chuckled.

"How do you intend to do that? By having us desecrate the place with our bodily wastes?" she asked with heavy sarcasm.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"No," he began. "I thought dousing the entire area out our 'love puddles' would be a better way to handle this situation."

"Kenren!" she cried as he stepped back smiling perversely.

He tackled her to the ground as her articles of clothing went flying into the flowers.

* * *

"When Megumi pulled back the sheets it was as though there was a doll sleeping in the bed instead of Nataku," Tenpou started. "And because of this 'doll' Li Touten has climbed up the social ladder quite quickly… It's like he's a man made killing machine…" 

Konzen and Tenpou sat in Konzen's office Tenpou smoking as Konzen listened to Tenpou's rather strange tale.

"You know yourself how Nataku has acted since he took the position of Toushin Taishi," Tenpou finished.

"But you're leaving the most important part out of your explanation," Konzen replied. "How could Li Touten get a hold of such a thing, and how could it even be made?"

Tenpou shrugged taking another drag of his cigarette. His free hand rose up to confirm his shrugging.

"I've got to leave the rest out. Everything up to this point is what I've heard myself," he reasoned. "What comes next is only my guess…"

Konzen turned away to ponder. _Nataku's true nature is the top secret of the emperor's and Heaven's highest echelons,_ he thought. As though his mind were being read, Tenpou broke the silence.

"It's possible the Li Touten manufactured Nataku himself," he said blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

_A man made human being? A military weapon?_ Konzen thought again.

"Even in the army there's a rumor going around that he's got the blood of the Gods and the blood of a demon…" Tenpou interjected between his thoughts.

"That would never be allowed," Konzen replied curtly.

Tenpou nodded and took another long drag from his cigarette.

"It was just… That Heaven needed a Toushin that badly, but I'm convinced that Li Touten himself created the circumstances…" he trailed off.

Konzen's eyes grew wide.

"What did you say?!" he cried.

"I think the likelihood is pretty high," Tenpou began pulling out another cigarette. "The army being called out and there not being enough men available, and then a Toushin arrives. The timing is just too…"

Tenpou hesitated in his silence chastisizing himself for wanting to admit it.

"Opportune…"

* * *

Kenren lay in the flowers enjoying the warm sunlight on his skin. The gears in his head slowly turned. _It's been awfully quiet for the last few weeks…_ He thought worriedly. _What does it all mean?_ His stomach tightened into a hard knot as the old feeling of sickening dread washed over him. He sat up and watched as Megumi waded in the river. 

Her white gown grew water laden as the softly splashing waves tried to carry her dress down the stream. Her dark hair mingled with the white folds and the water. Her gold eyes watched the small fish swim by. Her eyes seemed to glisten as she lifted her heavy chained hand in her silver gaze. She could feel her feet give way under the sand and silt with her weight. _If only these bonds would wash away with the river…_ She thought. _Then I'd truly be free again…_

She turned to him. She smiled. _They said this was going to be a dangerous game you were playing,_ she dictated to herself again. _And you said you would never want to stop playing… It would be nice, though, if I could play without so many rules…_

Pushing his negative thoughts aside, Kenren stood and pulled on his jacket. He walked to the stream and offered his hand to her.

"Come," He offered with a small serene smile. "They'll know we're gone; my commander is gonna have my ass on a skewer, and Li Touten will probably just be pissed even more."

She chuckled.

"You need not worry about him," she replied. "I just want to enjoy what's left of our day."

He grinned.

"Well then!" he quipped. "Let us try to have that dinner and dancing we had first tried to plan."

She smiled.

* * *

He kissed her hand. 

"I shall come for you within the hour," he grinned as he dramatically bowed showing off a false snobbish accent. "Please be dressed and ready for dinner as a proper lady should be."

She laughed and nodded turning to walk into her room. Kenren groped her backside quickly before strutting down the hall. She wondered and looked down at her waterlogged and mud stained gown.

"'Dress like a lady?'" she wondered out loud. "But this is the only dress I have other than my sleeping clothes… And this already takes quite the beating…"

As she turned on a light, she let out a sigh. Suddenly, she gasped. A deep burgundy off shoulder gown rested beautifully on her bed. A small envelope and a long pair of black gloves rested beside the gown. She opened it.

_Megumi-chan,_

_The past is behind you. It is time for a new start at this immortal life. Shall I "Good and properly flirt" with you tonight as you join me for dinner and dancing?_

_Kenren._

_P.S. Wear the dress. You need something much sexier than the same ol' dress you always wear. Then again, I'm not saying it's not sexy either…_

She let out a light chuckle and rushed off to her bath.

She stared at herself in the mirror spinning and watching the wide hoop skirt of the gown flutter as she twirled. She laughed. It was a gown of burgundy silk brocade and taffeta. Thin strips of black wound around her shoulders elegantly at her center as a wide thick band of black silk wound its way at the bottom hems of her gown. Pushing the gloves through her chains, she pulled the long silky accessory up past her elbows. Quickly, she wound half her hair into a large bun at the top of her head and let the rest cascade down her back. She tied a simple black ribbon around her neck and twirled once more in front of her mirror. Smiling, she turned back to her room and let out a small sigh.

Her soft and large king sized bed stood bare and naked of sheets, and very few possessions lay around the room. Her white gown lay tossed over the back of an elegant lacquered chair. Her beaten white low heeled slippers lay ripped ad shredded at her dress's feet. She kneeled down at the edge of her bed and looked underneath.

"Well…" she began. "At least Li Touten was good for **one** thing."

She pulled out a box and opened it revealing a pair of black silk heeled slippers. As a knock came to the door, she slipped them on and quickly answered it. Kenren let out a low purr.

"Well I knew my penis was definitely telling me the right thing when I saw this little number!" he exclaimed.

"Kenren!" she cried blushing. "Though… You certainly don't look so bad yourself, my dear…"

He grinned as he brushed the imaginary dust away from the sleeves of his black suit and rechecked the collar of his white slightly open shirt. He held out his hand. She placed hers in his leading her down the hall and out a large and empty garden. Across a stone bridge, a wood and paper lantern shined softly through the intricate wood lace working of a wood and stone pagoda. The evening crescent moon glowed over the glistening water as the water lilies ghostly floated on the tops of ripples. Kenren led her across the bridge to a low table piled high with roasted duck, vegetables, soups, and rice. Eagerly, they ate their fill.

Afterwards, they stood. Kenren began to lead her around the garden pulling her close and initiating a waltz.

"You look beautiful tonight," he smiled resting his face just near her ear.

She blushed.

"Megumi-chan," he continued as he studied her in the moonlight. "I… Want you to stay in my room from now on…"

A shiver ran up his spine as the burgundy dress took on a glowing blood red hue. The black ribbon around her neck stared at him as though it were a gaping bleeding mouth. Quickly, his stomach grew ill as he pushed the brief premonition aside. Instantly, her gown returned to this burgundy hue, and the ribbon was nothing but a ribbon. Megumi opened her mouth to speak.

"But Ken—, " she began.

"No," he interjected sternly. "It's been awfully quiet for these past few weeks regarding Li Touten, and I don't like it. I have the feeling that something big is going to happen, and it will happen soon."

She let out a small sigh and nodded. He smiled and pulled her closer digging his nails into her skin lightly.

"Bring your things to my room tomorrow," he whispered tangling his fingers in her hair. "And we'll get you settled in as soon as possible."

She nodded. _You noticed it too? _She thought. _I can't say I like that it's been quiet either, Kenren… I really can't._

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, and I hope it was worth it! Thanks for reading!


	16. The Pain

(Author's note: believe or not, Mandarin was NOT the first dialect of China. It was Cantonese that was the first. Mandarin only became the official language thanks to Mao Tze Dong. So try and bear with me and imagine that the Saiyuki gang actually knows Chinese instead of Japanese…

Also, the stuff about the Kitsune Tsuki, is also all true.)

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 16 The Pain

Her shoulder was burning. She winced. After wiping away the mist on the foggy bathroom mirror, she turned away twisting and pulling her wet hair up and away from her head. She stared behind her and let out a quiet gasp. Clear puss slowly oozed out from the long swelling gash in her shoulder. Throbbing veins surrounded the wound. _Is it infected?_ She wondered. Sighing, she wrapped her towel around herself and walked out into the room.

Goku rushed into the bathroom blowing a cool breeze as he went.

"Ha-ha!" he cried laughing maniacally. "FINALLY! IT'S MY TURN!"

She chuckled.

"That stupid monkey," Gojyo mumbled as he sat on the bed with a towel around his waist. "It's too fucking early to be that fucking loud."

His long read locks clung to his back in water sodden curls. Streams of excess water ran down into the bed sheets and the towel. A cigarette hung loosely in his fingers. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She winced at the small spark pain. Billowing out a small cloud of smoke, he turned to her giving her his serious gaze.

"Why are you wincing, Miyuki-chan?" he asked turning up to her. "It's not like you."

She sighed and sat down on the bed beside his feet.

"I don't know," she replied. "I think my shoulder wound is getting infected…"

He blew out another cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared revealing his worriedly frowning face. _It__** still**__ hasn't healed?_ He thought turning slightly to see her wound.

"Well here's one reason," he began, standing and walking to their bags. "We've been camping and traveling for so many days now that we couldn't even get you some clean dressings."

Tossing away the old, bloody bandages, he sifted through the luggage and pulled out the few herbs and medicines they carried.

"Reason number two," he added dangling his cigarette between his lips. "That idiot Hakkai must have gotten the really cheap stuff a few towns back. This stuff's expired."

He snuffed out his cigarette in a nearby empty beer can and began to change into his clothes.

"Get dressed," he began. "We'll go out and get medicines that actually work…"

She smiled and stood walking to her bag.

'"Thank you, Gojyo," she smiled, kneeling down and turning her gold eyes away sadly.

Her shoulder throbbed sending the searing pain down her arm. Involuntary, her arm shuddered sending her hand flying and crashing into the table. She yelped. The beer can rattled and rolled on the fake wood surface.

"Miyuki!" Gojyo cried as he examined her arm. "Watch it, ok?! What on earth were you trying to do?"

"I… Don't know…" she replied, wincing. "My shoulder… And my arm…"

Gojyo sighed as she pulled out her cheongsam with her left hand. Her right arm hung weakly at her side as Gojyo helped her dress. He stared at her with his worried red eyes.

"Oi! Goku!" he called out just outside the bathroom door. "Me and Miyuki will be back. We'll be out in the market!"

"Okay!" Goku called out. "Can you bring back some meat buns?!"

Gojyo rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear. She smiled. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out the door, headed for the market.

* * *

The various scents of spices and herbs and cooking foods mingled in the air. Vendors called out to passing patrons as they held up large racks of beef and large succulent fish. 

"Ng heung fun (Five spice powder)! Gai mut (Hot mustard)! Geung (Ginger)! Fa tziu (Sichuan peppercorns)! Bark gog (Star anise)!" cried a vendor in Cantonese, motioning to large heavy standing sacks with an array of spices.

Large jars of bay leaves, saffron, and garlic lined the shelves of his stand. Miyuki and Gojyo stared around the booth, looking up at the dangling dried peppers to the fresh and fragrant ginger and mustard. She turned to the vendor.

"Do you have anything medicinal?" she questioned as she looked over the large fragrant sacks. "For a wound, perhaps?"

The stall keeper looked around, thinking. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind. Quickly, he pulled out his jars of garlic and cloves and presented it to them.

"These…" he began with a large smile. "Are very well known to treat infections, the garlic to chew on and the cloves fight the infection! These cloves prevent the appearance of colibaccilli, streptococci, staphylococci, and pneumococci. Very good too! You can combine them to make a healing salve with ginseng to restore the chi and the ying and yang of your body."

Curiously, she turned to Gojyo.

"Well?" she asked quietly.

Nervously scratching his head, Gojyo looked around as though he were, trying to understand what the seller just said.

"Well," he began as he gnawed on his cigarette filter as he lit the long tobacco filled stick. "This stuff sure as hell isn't my forte, but let's just take the salve. We'll come back when it's done."

The stall keeper nodded and pulled out a pestle and mortar and began grinding and mixing the herbs into a thick dark paste. Gojyo guided her down the street stopping at the fabric shop and picking out strands of gauze. Awkward, she stared down at the floor watching her black heels. She dug a heel into the soft dirt street. _If only I could sink down into the sand…_ She thought as her mind ran over the previous night's events.

Her mind raced envisioning the sand engulfing her feet as though it were a slow moving brook. She slowly sunk with the watery sands. A hand reached out to her.

"Miyuki? Oi! …Miyuki?" Gojyo called, snapping her out of her reverie.

Gasping quietly, she looked up to him her wide silver eyes locking with a very confused crimson pair.

"Are you all right?" he asked, arching up his eyebrow as his cigarette hung lazily at the edge of his mouth. "You're certainly not yourself today… You… Wanna talk about it?"

He took a drag. She sighed. _Yes!_ Her mind cried, begged, and pleaded. _Ask me! Ask me anything, please!_ Her heart panged and boomed loudly with guilt.

"No…" she whispered, quietly turning away her eyes turning their guilty, golden color. "I guess I'm just tired."

He nodded, hesitating to acknowledge her turn away. _You know you can't deny what's going on between you two; _an ancient voice whispered smirking to him within the folds of his memories. _If I may suggest, just pull out that good ol' "good and proper flirting" of yours, and you'll have her smiling all over again…_ He took a long drag, smirking behind his hand at the thought. _But,_his inner monologue reasoned. _Why does it seem like she's hiding something?_ He studied her as she continued staring at the ground her eyes constantly shifting back and forth from silver to gold and gold to silver in thought. Gojyo reached for her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned.

"Ne… Miyuki-chan," he began comfortingly as he wrapped his arms around her. "You know you can always tell me what you want to say…"

She smiled and nodded as Gojyo guided her back to the fabric shop with the lady waving a bag of gauze in their direction. He dropped a few coins on the counter and walked away with her. She rested her head on his shoulder not turning to the man running the spice stand. Her shoulder throbbed making her wince.

Returning to their hotel room, Gojyo gently opened her dress exposing her shoulder. He grimaced. Thick worm-like veins crawled across her skin.

"Ew…" he blurted bluntly.

She chuckled.

"Well you're certainly nice ha-ha," she grinned.

* * *

The sun shone hot down into the jeep as they flew through the desert on seemingly invisible dragon wings. Gritty dust trails flew behind them. Miyuki wound her hair in a sloppy bun as she squinted her eyes to avoid the dust that whizzed by. The others were just as quiet. Then, a large dust cloud exploded in front of them. Hakkai slammed the breaks sending the contents of the jeep flying towards the edge of their seats. 

In the shadows of the sand, four familiar shapes emerged. Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows in dismay. _Shimatta,_ she thought. _This must be the Kougaiji bunch… It had been so quiet without them too…_

"You know what we want, Sanzo," Kougaiji said, pointing to the jeep. "Just hand it over quietly."

Sanzo snorted and began to load his gun. As Miyuki continued to watch, the others pulled out their own weapons. Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo positioned themselves in front of the jeep. Cautiously, Miyuki hopped out and stood just behind the others.

* * *

"Kougaiji-sama…" a young woman with long purple pigtails began. "Who is she? I've never seen her before with the Sanzo party…" 

A child with orange hair blinked.

"And Nii-sama!" she blurted. "She's a demon too!! I don't get it! I thought all of the demons were working for us!"

"She's apparently Gojyo's new girlfriend," Dokugakuji murmured to the others.

Yaone furrowed her eyebrows with worry.

"Then how is it that she's retaining her sense of self?" she pondered aloud.

"She might have been assigned to work undercover by Gyoukumen," Kougaiji proposed.

"You know that would never work with them… They see right through that stuff, Kougaiji-sama," Yaone replied, warily.

"Oi!" Gojyo called. "Are we gonna get started with this or what!"

"We were about to ask you the same thing!" Kougaiji shouted, sending a large ball of energy flying their way.

Hakkai's shield crackled as the flaming ball deluded itself through the shield. Miyuki's ears pounded as the gunshots and clanging of metal rang out into the afternoon air. She sprinted ahead, claws extended, as she began to glow. Yaone shifted to a defensive stance as Miyuki's silver eyes ran over Yaone's battle worn clothing. _She seems to be a peasant woman of some sorts by the way she looks…_ She thought as she seemed to change into a fine white mist. _If I'm lucky, this will be easy,_ she thought. Yaone's eyes went wide. _The kitsune tsuki!_ She thought as she blocked her chest. The white mist began to surround her flying toward her hands. Quickly, Miyuki's mist began to slip under her fingernails. Yaone looked warily at her hands.

"Yaone, what's wrong?!" Kougaiji snapped making the battle stop.

Yaone stood frozen in her stance. A blank expression began to dominate her face.

"That was weird," Gojyo blurted as he turned. "What's Miyuki doing?"

"Dumbass," Sanzo snorted aiming his gun at Yaone cautiously. "It's the Kitsune Tsuki."

"What's that? It sounds yummy!" Goku piped as Sanzo rolled his eyes.

Slowly, Yaone's face grew longer and her cheekbones higher. Her eyes grew closer as her eyebrows thinned out.

"It's a term coined for the kitsune technique where one becomes possessed by the fox spirit," Hakkai began as he gathered chi in his hands. "Usually those who are peasant women are susceptible to it. The victim's face may change to resemble those of a fox with high cheekbones, thin eyebrows, and close set eyes, and other symptoms will include a strange moving lump under the skin or a fox-like shadow…"

Yaone's shadow on the ground slowly began to morph. Pointed; fox-like ears began to sprout from her shadow's head. A shadow tail grew from behind her shadow. Sanzo quietly observed. In a fast movement, Yaone's body threw out a series of bombs headed towards Kougaiji and the others. Lirin screamed.

"AAHH!!" she cried as she dodged. "Yaone! Snap out of it! You know you can kick that wannabe fox's ass!"

The bombs continued to fly through the air. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Who are you working for?!" Yaone screamed as she glared locking hands with Miyuki. "You're not really one of us are you!"

Miyuki smirked.

"Am I working for your team you mean? No, technically not!" Miyuki quipped, pushing Yaone back into the recesses of her mind. "But that doesn't mean that I can't kill you!"

"Then who are you working for?!" Yaone yelled as the two women pushed each other apart.

They flew backwards landing on the opposite sides of Yaone's shadowy mind. Yaone pulled out a small bomb from within her satchel. Miyuki grinned.

"Be careful now!" She quipped again. "You don't want to cause too much damage to your being now do you? And even if you do hit me, the collateral damage will leave a rather large impact will it not?"

Yaone put the bomb away and smirked.

"I suppose," she began. "But I guess there's nothing too wrong with a fair fight. You're not really that strong are you?"

Miyuki nodded in agreement as the two women launched themselves at each other once more.

"I'm quite surprised I could take you over so easily," Miyuki said.

"Simple mistake," she replied, her lips twisting upward. "Nothing more. I'll be sure to wear gloves next time."

"Heh," Gojyo smirked as he sent his blade flying. "It looks like the two of them will be fighting in their own little world for now… Why don't we get back to what we're supposed to do?"

"I couldn't agree more," Dokugakuji grinned, catching the blade with his sword.

Miyuki crashed against the wall as Yaone's hand kept a firm and threatening grip on her throat. She gasped and wheezed.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Yaone asked with a smile.

Miyuki nodded and turned into the white mist. The white mist flew out from Yaone's finger nails, headed for Gojyo's side.

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By Side Story: Romancing the Memories pt. 15 Three Unclean Beings

Konzen stared wide eyed at Tenpou's theory. The gears in Tenpou's head turned as he pulled a cigarette from his pack. _Here in Heaven, Megumi is considered a heretic too…_ He thought, lighting his cigarette. _Why would Li Touten need two heretics?__Is she just a spare should things go awry if Nataku can't defeat Goku? It's impossible isn't it? She's not that strong…_

"Certainly, Li Touten has a grudge against the rulers of Heaven, but I don't know what his final purpose is," Tenpou began. "But since Goku might become a Toushin, his existence threatens Li Touten's present position."

He blew out a long trail of smoke from his lips.

"And so he'll really try to kill him, even if he has Nataku do it," Tenpou finished.

Goku's eyes grew wide as the books he carried in his hands fell to the floor.

"What… was that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Goku!" Tenpou cried worriedly, keeping his mouth open to speak.

"What did you say? Kill me? That's not true!" Goku rambled. "Nataku said I was—"

Suddenly, the small boy turned his on his heel and broke into a sprint. Konzen and Tenpou rushed out after him, crying out for his name.

"Goku, wait!" Tenpou cried.

Goku's mind raced with thoughts. _It's not true! Nataku said we were friends! He said let's play together! I know! I'll tell him my name again! Then, he'll remember! I just know he'll remember!_ Konzen leaned against the wall.

"Goku," He panted.

Kanzeon's words rang in his head and resounded in his ears. _Can you be that little guy's sun? … I can do something for Goku!_Konzen thought; determined. _Even if I can't catch up to him!_

"Shit!" Konzen cursed as he broke out into a run again.

* * *

Megumi placed her few pieces of clothing into Kenren's spare drawer. Comforted, he smiled and pulled her into his arms as she stood. She let out a quiet sigh. 

"Come…" she said, turning for the door. "The meeting will start soon. I'll have to be by Nataku's side."

"Toushin Taishi Nataku, come forward!" the Jade Emperor cried out as Nataku, Megumi, and Li Touten stepped forward.

"Nataku's army is being sent out again. Thanks to Toushin Taishi-sama we get to live easy," snickered a soldier in the crowd.

Kenren's eyes scanned the crowed. _Ugh… These guys are nothing but fence sitters, the whole lot of them… I can't stand them._ He thought, grudgingly. The Jade Emperor continued rambling on with his orders. Megumi stared up at him and Nataku through her dark bangs.

"I'll leave the next subjugation to you, Li Touten," the emperor concluded.

"Understood," Li Touten blew the cold word from icy lips.

Then, the hall doors flew open, crashing against the walls. Bare feet stomped into the room.

"What's with this kid?!" the guard screamed as he grabbed Goku by the hair.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Goku kicked and screamed. "Nataku!"

Goku rushed up to the boy and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"You… It's not true, right?! You wouldn't kill me! It's not true right, Nataku?" He questioned, with fear shining in his golden eyes.

Goku weakly pulled off a smile. Megumi and Kenren's eyes grew wide as they stared at the two.

"Goku…" Kenren muttered; sweat nervously running down his face.

"What is with this child?!" the emperor yelled. "Take him away!"

"No! Wait…" Li Touten raised his hand and knelt at Nataku's ear. "I just think someone has been telling him strange things… Tenpou, perhaps? No matter… Kill him. Megumi too… **Here and now**. After all, does Heaven really need** three** unclean beings?"

With glaring golden eyes, Megumi's blood began to boil as goose-bumps littered her arms. Deep within in the crowds, her lips grew into a devious twist.

"So it's started? I won't stop it, and I won't save you… This battle belongs to all of you now…" Kanzeon whispered.

"Kill him…" Li Touten whispered and tempted into Nataku's ear.

Inwardly, Nataku's feelings wrestled with the issue. Megumi opened her mouth to speak. Then, Goku went flying for Li Touten.

"You bastard!" Goku screamed, landing a hard punch on Li Touten's face. "This is your fault! Telling Nataku weird stuff like that!"

As Li Touten went crashing to the ground, barely missing Megumi, Goku continued forward, raising his hand again. Then, a firm grip caught his wrist. Shocked, Megumi and Goku stared at Nataku gripped Goku's hand with whitened knuckles.

"N-Nataku?" He questioned.

"Get away from my father… My father is my lord. Whatever my father tells me to do; whatever he does to me, my father is my reason for living," Nataku glared through his clear golden gaze. "Whoever harms my father, no matter who it is, I'll kill him…"

A large sword materialized in Nataku's hand. Megumi's jaw dropped, and Kenren pulled out his katana. The sword flew for Goku's head. Megumi rushed over and pulled Goku into her arms, covering him. Kenren rushed forward, clashing his katana with Nataku's sword. Goku gasped.

"Ken-ni—"

"Run, Goku!" Kenren yelled.

"You mean to interfere, General Kenren?" Li Touten maniacally laughed. "How convenient! Kill him too, Nataku!"

A strong swing from Nataku's sword sent Kenren flying into the crowd.

"Kenren!" Megumi cried as she turned to him and looked behind her to Nataku's suddenly threatening form.

"Ken-niichan! Stop it, Nataku! Nataku!" Goku cried. "What are you doing, Nataku?! Stop! I don't want this!"

_I can't let him fight Goku! I can't! _Kenren thought as he struggled to get up. The small boy began to cry in Megumi's arms. Warily, she watched Nataku stalk toward them. He raised his sword. Pushing Goku away, Megumi tackled Nataku to the ground.

"Nataku, stop!" she cried. "You can't seriously want this!"

Nataku growled in response and sent her flying into the crowd with a simple rag doll toss of her body. She coughed and wheezed for air. Kenren charged at Nataku again as Tenpou pushed his way into the room. _How'd this happen?_ Tenpou thought.

"Wow! Look at the Toushin and the General go! This is worth seeing!" cried the soldier as he watched.

"Nataku!" Li Touten called out, proudly. "That's my boy!"

_Li Touten…_ Tenpou thought as he suddenly pulled out a sword from another soldier's hilt.

"Excuse me!" Tenpou said, oddly polite.

"Hey that's my sword!" the man replied.

Li Touten continued to look on at the skirmish. Megumi scampered over to Goku's side, trying to calm the hysterical child. Tenpou raced to attack Li Touten's turned back. He raised the sword. Clanging metal resounded through the hall as a sword suddenly appeared and blocked Tenpou's. From over his father's shoulder, Nataku glared. Tenpou crashed into a wall in the blink of an eye. Megumi gasped.

"Ten-chan!" Goku screamed, slipping from Megumi's arms and rushing over.

"Daring as ever, huh?" Kenren smirked.

"Ouch… I figured I'd strike at the root," the other man calmly explained.

A grin grew on Kenren's face.

"Well we can turn back now," he began.

"I never had any intention of doing so," Tenpou smiled.

A spell's chant began to drift through the room. Nataku's sword crashed to the floor. The floors began to shudder and splinter. Megumi shielded her face as sharp rocks scratched at her arms and clawed at her dress. Tenpou and Kenren winced in pain as the debris cut their skin. The soldiers fell in pain.

"Ken-niichan! Ten-chan!" Goku whined.

"We can't beat this. This is the power of the Taishi," Kenren grunted, as he clutched a deep wound on his arm.

The soldiers flew through the halls. Their boots clacked on the marble floors. Konzen rushed just past them. The group suddenly stopped.

"Come on! Hurry! We have to tell the Dragon of the Western Seas as well!" a solider commanded.

"But what could've caused something like that?!" the second soldier questioned, frantically.

Konzen suddenly stopped also. He walked towards the group.

"Oi," he suddenly interjected, as a soldier turned and gasped at his recognition. "What's happened?"

"Well it's something we heard… In the middle of a military conference, Prince Nataku was carrying out an order to eliminate General Kenren, Marshal Tenpou, some woman named Megumi, and a child called Goku…"

Konzen's eyes grew wide.

The room rumbled and quaked as the soldiers went flying through the debris. Megumi, Kenren, Tenpou, and Goku went flying into a wall.

"Help!" screamed a desperate soldier in pain.

"Li Touten, stop! You're in the Emperor's presence!" yelled an attendant.

"So what," Li Touten retorted.

"W-What?!" the attendant stuttered.

"I. Said. 'So what,'" he retorted again.

"Run, Goku," Kenren muttered, weakly.

"No!" the small boy cried as he turned.

_Kill him_. The command rang through Nataku's head. Goku stood, watching him._Kill him. _Nataku rushed in, his blade forward. The sharp, glistening tip stopped barely brushing against Goku's throat. Goku smiled.

"Nataku…" Goku began. "… Do you remember me? I'm Goku…"

_Someday I'll show you all the hiding places… and where there are lots of berries growing… _Recognition flashed through Nataku's eyes as warm childish memories flooded his vision. Suddenly, tears began to stream down Nataku's face.

"Go… ku…" He whispered.

The sword at Goku's neck suddenly turned away and crashed into Nataku's shoulder. Nataku winced as he pushed the sword deeper into his flesh. Megumi, Tenpou, and Kenren watched with wide eyes as the blood went flying._Someday…_ rang through Nataku's mind. His limp form fell to the ground. Instantly, Goku's smile faded. Tears streamed down his face as he began to shake with sadness and rage. Small cracks began to appear in the diadem.

Sparkling gold pieces flew around the room as Goku's eyes took on the look of an untamed animal. Konzen and Gojun burst through the doors, stopping in his tracks. Suddenly piercing eyes burned through Konzen's frozen façade. Swift claws suddenly cut down the gods and soldiers around him. Blood curdled screams echoed through the room as frightened eyes helplessly watched.

"W-What an impurity… Seize him! Arrest the monster!" someone cried.

The remaining soldiers rushed in.

"Don't recklessly get too close!" Gojun warned.

The soldiers' heads and limbs went flying in one swoop. Chaotically, the soldiers and Emperor's attendants scattered. Goku rushed through the crowd with his claws extended. Blood, innards, and body parts flew.

"W-What the hell's going on here? Hey, Konzen!" Kenren called out to the shocked man in the back of the room.

"His golden diadem… That golden diadem on Goku's forehead was his power limiter…" Tenpou trailed off.

"… So what you're saying is that the instant Goku's power increased, that broke?!" Kenren cried. "That means… You're saying that's Goku's true form?!"

"I read about this in a book before… Not a human or youkai, let alone a god…" Tenpou continued. "He's a symbol of chaos from the legends and the ages, a being granted with the powers of Heaven… Seiten Taisei"

Tenpou stared out into the mass pile of bodies where Goku stood in the middle, bathed in blood. Slowly, Goku began to stalk toward Li Touten with a cold, murderous glare in his eyes. Li Touten's attendants dashed off. Screaming at his fleeing attendants, Li Touten looked around desperately as he cradled Nataku in his arms. Goku leapt forward, preparing his claws to strike.

"Stu—," Kenren interjected.

Nataku's limp body flew into the air, crashing into Goku. Nataku's body fell to the ground. Goku dodged and stabbed his claws into Li Touten's eye. Goku's bloody hand dropped his eye to the ground. Li Touten hollered in pain.

"Don't come any closer!" Li Touten cried, crawling away.

Shakily, Kenren began to stand.

"Kenren?" Megumi asked, worriedly.

"I can't watch this anymore," he spat. "No one… Not even you, Goku, wanted this… If you're gonna act more violently than this, then make me your opp—"

"You all can't take him…" Megumi finished as she stepped past them and in Goku's direction.

"Oi! Megumi-chan!" Kenren cried, grabbing her hand. "What are you doing!? You're gonna get killed!"

"And you _won't_?" she retorted, smirking. "With a bit of spirit energy and speed on my side, I might be able to restrain him… Then, we just we need a way to get that diadem back on…"

Picking up a blood rusted sword, she walked forward. Her foreign energy slowly filled the room. Her golden eyes shined with a similar untamed fury as her claws grew from her nails. Fangs grew from her mouth. Her chains shattered into pieces as she let her energy leak outward. Goku turned his wild gaze piercing through them. As though he were intrigued, Goku started to stalk towards her.

"I suggest you all make your way for the door… Just in case things go bad…" she grinned, as the wild fury in her silver eyes flared with blood lust.

Hesitant, Kenren and Tenpou rushed to the door. Megumi slid into a stance and extended her claws. Two blood lusting, demon gazes pierced through each other in untamed curiosity.


	17. Betrayal

(Author's Note: Credits to Shakespeare for the first half of Homura's letter. Oh and as I mentioned before, I think I did at least, Kitsune have the power to read minds. XD Enjoy!)

Memories of a Life Gone By Pt. 17 Betrayal

With the moonlight floating through the windows, she stared up into the ceiling then turned to Gojyo, sleeping by her side. The moonlight shone blue on his face. In the next bed, loudly, Goku snored. A quiet knock came from the door. She stood gently pulling a sheet around her form and padded for the door. As she opened the door, a hotel maid stood outside.

"Anou…" the girl whispered. "Some men stopped by and wanted me to give a letter to you…"

In the bed, a pair of crimson eyes slowly opened and slowly turned toward the door. His body lay still.

"What do these men look like?" Miyuki asked.

"Two are young, a redhead and the other with black hair," she murmured. "The other looks like an old man and wears his hair in a bun with yellow ribbons…"

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching out her hand

She took the letter from the maid's hands and quietly shut the door. With a quiet rustle, she broke the wax seal.

_Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I have yet heard, it seems most strange that men should fear; seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come…_

_The end is near, Megumi-san… Shall you be a coward and die many times before you go? Or shall you be one of the valiant and die only once? Come to the back of the inn, we will be waiting at the edge of the forest…_

Quiet and quick, she shuffled to the window and stared out into the dark night, not noticing the pair of glowing red eyes behind her. Three shadowy figures stood near the tree line. As she turned, the glowing eyes grew shut. Miyuki stared and Gojyo's sleeping form, feeling a hurtful pang in her chest. She threw the blanket aside and threw on a simple nightgown and her robe as she slipped out of the room quietly. Hearing the door shut, Gojyo sat up in bed and moved towards the window.

* * *

The late night dew felt cold under her feet as she rushed out to the three figures in the forest. Homura cast a darkly charming smile. Shien and Zenon leaned against a pair of trees, smirking. 

"Megumi-san…" He said, using an ancient name that rung familiarly in her ears. "How goes your progress?"

Miyuki smirked.

"They're charismatic, rambunctious, unpredictable… but they're smart," she started, crossing her arms against the cool night wind. "They know never to let their guard down…"

"So you can't get the scripture then?" Shien questioned softly.

"We get attacked practically every night by Kougaiji's servants," Miyuki continued, still smirking. "Some come in quietly, and the others don't… If they can't get it, then how can I? And Sanzo never gives up this scripture to anyone else…"

"And Son Goku?" he questioned again.

"Getting stronger…" she replied.

Homura nodded. Zenon stared up into the window with a moonlit grin on his face.

"Oi, Homura…" he mentioned, making Homura turn up to the window.

A suspicious pair of red, demon eyes glared down at them. Miyuki began to turn. Quick and smooth, Homura's hand caught her cheek and made her turn to him. He cast a quick glance up at the window and began to caress Miyuki's cheek as though he were a lover. Strangely, Miyuki looked up at him.

"Homura… What are you doing?" she asked.

Suddenly, Homura pulled her close into a tight embrace and nuzzled into her hair. The tips of her toes brushed against the cool grass. Entangling his fingers into the dark locks, he looked up into the dark window arrogantly, watching as Gojyo's blood began to boil. She tried to push away, futilely, from the strong embrace. Homura looked into her confused, golden eyes. They shifted to their silver color.

"Shh…" he placed his finger on her lips.

Homura leaned in close; their noses barely touching. Zenon snickered. Passively, Shien continued to watch.

"I've got to go…" he whispered as he let her go from his arms.

Shien, Homura, and Zenon turned and started off into the dark forest, quickly fading away into the moonlight. She turned back to the window. Shadows of the room stared down at her.

* * *

Gojyo's eyes grew wide as he watched Homura pull Miyuki into his arms and sweep her off her feet. He glared down as Homura cast him an arrogant smirk and seemingly pressed his lips to hers. _That bitch…_ He thought with a smirk of his own. Watching as the three figures left, he turned away from the window, grabbed his cigarettes, and headed for the door. Drowsily, Goku looked around as Gojyo slammed the door behind him. 

"Eh? Breakfast already?" he questioned to the empty room.

Worriedly wondering about Homura's behavior, she trotted up the stairs. She suddenly stopped, seeing Gojyo smoking outside their door. He shot her a cool, emotionless gaze.

"Gojyo…" she whispered worriedly.

He blew a long gray cloud from his lips.

"Where did you go, Miyuki-chan?" he questioned, calmly.

"Just for a walk, Gojyo," she smiled as best she could and taking a seat next to him. "What are you doing up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Miyuki-chan… Who did you get a letter from?" He grinned. "A secret lover?"

She stared up at him, slightly shocked.

"Eh?" she laughed, hiding her nervousness. "Where would you get that idea, Gojyo? You know I wouldn't do that?"

Gojyo took a long drag. _You wouldn't, eh?_ He thought with his eyebrows rising and falling skeptically. _Well… that certainly doesn't seem to be the case does it?_ He tossed the cigarette away and pounced on her, pinning her arms above her head. Serious and piercing red eyes blazed into hers.

"Tell it to me straight," He grinned. "Are you working for that bastard Homura?"

She fidgeted. Her flickering eyes seemed to tell the story.

"No…" she gulped. "I'm working with you all… and no one else… How could you think that?"

"Because I saw you sneaking out to talk with him in the forest… Now, are you working for Homura?" He asked again, his eyes still bearing into her.

"No…" she shook her head, panicked.

His eyes turned away as he let out a quiet sigh. He stood and started heading into the room. She followed, feeling a cold, distant air flowing from him.

"Well, goodnight Miyuki," he emotionlessly said, climbing into the bed.

She slipped into the bed next to him, with her heart slowly, worriedly beating in her ears. Gojyo's back faced her. She wrapped an arm around his waist. He remained quiet. Goosebumps prickled her arms, and her hairs stood on end as her heart began to break. A sharp pang stabbed at Gojyo's chest.

* * *

She awoke from her restless sleep with the sun shining in her eyes. She wiped the stray tears on her lashes and turned to him. Gojyo stared at the clock on the nightstand, not turning to face her as she woke. He stood and grabbed his cigarettes, walking out without a word. She sat up in bed and stared longingly at the closed hotel room door.

* * *

They sat in an awkward silence as the jeep flew through the flowery mountain fields. Grinning, Goku looked over. Miyuki's golden eyes stared downward. They flickered to their silver color. 

"Heehee," he snickered. "For once you, perverted kappa, aren't groping Miyuki all day. That's a nice change!"

"Shut it, you stupid monkey… I'm not in the mood," Gojyo glared.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sanzo sarcastically asked, lighting a cigarette. "Ch… Perhaps I'll be able to have a night without being woken up by your obnoxious moaning."

"We were not that loud, Sanzo," Gojyo retorted. "You're just jealous you don't get any during this trip."

He cocked his gun.

"Why you…"

"Now, now!" Hakkai laughed. "Sanzo's only kidding!"

Gojyo turned away, quietly fuming. Goku snickered. She stayed quiet staring at the tops of her black heels. Hakkai caught her downturned gaze in the rearview mirror. _Perhaps Sanzo may not have been as sarcastic as they seem to think… _He thought, with a small, worried smile.

"Hey! That's my egg roll!" Goku cried.

"Nice try, monkey!" Gojyo grinned. "But I got it first!"

"You all wanna die?!" cried the angry priest.

Hakkai chuckled and soon let out a sigh. Miyuki sighed after him, with her mind racing with thoughts. _Should I just quit working for Homura? Should I just confess and let Sanzo blow my brains out on the table?_ She wondered, letting out another despairing sigh. Hakkai turned to her and smiled.

"Would you like to talk about it, Miyuki-san?" he asked, laughing. "I may not look like it, but I do know a good thing or two about relationships."

She turned away, watching as the other three continued to bicker. Quietly, Hakkai stood, smiling and waiting for her. She followed, leaving the ruckus of the restaurant.

* * *

Under the cool shade of the trees, Hakkai and Miyuki strolled down the main, dirt road. Stopping, Hakkai offered her a seat on an empty bench. She sat. He sat. 

"So?" Hakkai asked, with his effervescent smile on his lips. "Would you care to explain what seems to have occurred between you and Gojyo during the night?"

Guiltily, she stared down at the dirt.

"Something happened that shouldn't have…" she whispered. "He saw something that shouldn't have been seen… And now I don't know what to do…"

He stared at her.

"Well, I won't push the issue if you decide to keep quiet, Miyuki-san," he said. "But it certainly sounds as though you have quite the tough decision on your hands, ne?"

He placed his hands on the back of his head and looked up into the clear blue sky. White birds flew over head. Idle thoughts drifted back to a seemingly far away and painful time. Her face drifted through the sparse clouds floating in the sky.

"I know I don't look like it, but I know what you're going through," he consoled, with a small, serene smile. "It's always hard to make important decisions in a relationship isn't it?"

She nodded.

"If I may…" He began. "Let me tell you a story…"

**3 Years Earlier**

He dropped a few coins into the vendor's hand with a grin on his face. The vendor counted his coins and looked up to the young man.

"Ne… Gonou-san…" the vendor began, shyly. "I've wanted to ask you; do you mind if I take Kanan out this weekend? I'm sure I could show her a real nice time."

"We'll see… I'll make sure to ask her for you," Gonou replied with a strained smile.

Coldly, he turned away from the fruit stand and started on his way home. The other townspeople stared at him as he walked past. They cast blatant glances at each other.

"That's the boy I was telling you about! The one who's sleeping with his own sister!" whispered an old woman enthusiastically.

"The school teacher?" another woman replied, shocked. "How disgraceful! I can only imagine what those kids are learning with him around!"

Gonou sighed. _Must we go through this everyday? _He thought, sad and annoyed. _Maybe I just oughta… _His thoughts started considering their difficult options. He continued to walk through the crowds, trying to ignore the disdaining murmurs. His mind weighed both heavy possibilities carefully on the long walk home.

As he walked, eventually, he came to a small cottage on the edge of the beaten path in the forest. He looked at his nervous hands as he inserted the key into the lock. _I'll do it!_ He thought, determined as he felt his heart start to break. _It'll be for the best! … Right? Yes… It would be best if we weren't lovers anymore…_ Pain stabbed at his chest as he opened up the door. He stopped.

"Welcome back, Gonou!" Kanan's cheery voice greeted. "I've got lunch prepared."

A large smile lit her face as she looked proudly from the large meal spread on the table to Gonou's cool, green eyes. Gonou melted at the sight of her smile. Doubt and confusion flooded his thoughts. He stared at her, seemingly amazed. She walked over and took the heavy bag of groceries from his arms.

"Don't just stand there, silly!" She laughed, taking the bag to the counter. "Start eating!"

"Kanan, we have to talk," He started, gloomily as she took her seat across from him.

"What about, Gonou?" she asked as she scooped out a thick stew onto her rice.

She looked up at him with her wide smile and bright green eyes. His breath caught.

"I… think… we shouldn't be lovers anymore…" He forced himself to say.

Wide eyes stared up at him as the smile erased itself from her face. Her chopsticks fell from her hands. Kanan lowered her head. _But after all this time… Have I done something wrong?_ She wondered. Kanan placed a hand on her chest as though she were trying to stop her heart from being ripped out.

"Why?" she croaked, with tears on her lashes. "What did I do wrong?"

She wheezed and sputtered trying to keep the tears from spilling on her face. Gonou gasped and rushed to her side.

"You did nothing wrong, Kanan," he soothed, feeling the sharp pangs in his heart grow sharper with her tears. "But the others in the village… They just think…"

"I don't care about them! I care about you!" She snapped.

Desperately, she took his long fingered, elegant hands into hers, with her tears falling freely. Kanan placed tear stained kisses on his palms. Gonou stared at her and suddenly pulled her into his arms. His heart cried out with pain. He kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, smiling sadly. "I was wrong. You're right. What should it matter to them? I have you, and that's all that matters."

**_I can do anything for you. I can become anyone for you. If, you should only ask me to._**

He placed a kiss on her lips as a smile finally shined through her tears. Gonou felt weak all over. _You make me so weak, Kanan,_ he thought, smiling. He held her as the last of her tears began to stain his shoulder.

**Present**

"It was one of the hardest decisions I ever made," Hakkai concluded. "And if I had stuck with it, it would've been the biggest mistake of my life…"

"And after that?" Miyuki questioned.

"After that… Hyakugan Mao's attendants came into town…" he trailed off, feeling the scar sear with heat in his stomach.

Hakkai stared down at his hands. _You have such beautiful hands…_ Her words rang through his head. Miyuki nodded. He pasted a forged smile on his face.

"But the point is; we all make hard decisions in relationships, Miyuki-san," he began. "And you have to think over it hard and carefully. For if you make the wrong one, you'll probably regret it…"

He looked up into the clear sky again and watched her face fade from the clouds.

"I don't know about you, Miyuki-san, but I'm not up for living a life with regrets," he finished.

She nodded. Hakkai stood and looked down on her with a waiting smile. Standing, Miyuki followed him back.

* * *

They sat quietly during the rest of the meal, trying to partake of what was left of the food. Sanzo smoked. 

"Don't you ever leave me alone with these idiots ever again," he sneered to Hakkai.

Hakkai laughed. Miyuki stared up at Gojyo with a longing, golden stare.

* * *

"So what's an adjunct of the Homura army doing down here?" Gojyo asked suspiciously as he sipped his beer. 

Miyuki looked up at Zenon nervously. Zenon smirked.

"I just like to come down here and take a walk from time to time," He bantered.

"Weren't you saying something about a scripture earlier?"

"You probably heard me wrong I have no idea," Zenon smirked. "What are you guys doing here? Isn't kinda rare for the happy foursome to be acting separately?"

He cast a glance at Miyuki. Cautiously, she watched Gojyo's reaction.

"But then again, I guess I should save five shouldn't I?"

A sinister grin lit Zenon's face as the words tumbled from his lips.

"It's not like we're together because we want to be…" Gojyo retorted casting glances between Zenon and Miyuki.

"We've found a wounded man on our way into town," Miyuki explained. "His caravan must've been attacked…"

"Hakkai and Sanzo said they'll catch up after taking that critically wounded man to a doctor," Gojyo continued. "They'll probably get to this village by tomorrow."

* * *

"My name his Shunei, thank you for what you did today," a small boy with dark hair said. 

_My kid would be about his age, if he were still alive_, Zenon thought as he said his final words of good night to the small boy.

Gojyo watched through a window as Zenon sparred with the small inn boy. Miyuki watched, standing behind him. Goku stirred in his bed.

"What the heck? It's so noisy so early in the morning!" Goku whined.

"It's already noon, you stupid monkey," Gojyo chided.

"Really? I missed eating breakfast!" he yelped.

"I never knew he liked kids…"

_Neither did I…_ She thought. Goku gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing! Lets go eat lunch!"

"Hai!" Goku called out excitedly.

* * *

"Are you sure she's one of them?" asked the old woman, worriedly as she nervously weighed the knife in her hand. 

She peered out from the kitchen and watched as Miyuki walked away from the table. Goku and Gojyo followed after her.

"That's what Ikaku-sama says…" gulped the old man as they crept down the hall. "We have to kill her and the other who works for Homura if we want to live…"

The old woman nodded and followed her husband.

Miyuki's large ears twitched at the sound of a nervous, far away conversation as she walked. She listened. _So they'll come to kill me, huh?_ She thought as she stood and quietly made her way inside her bedroom door.

At the sound of a knock, she slowly opened the door. The scent of adrenaline and fear stung her nose.

"What's wrong, Miyuki?" Gojyo asked, distantly as he strained to hear the murmurs down the hall.

The scent wafted to his nose. _It's good to be part demon,_ he thought with a grin. A knife went flying for Miyuki's chest as her hands dug her claws into the old woman's wrist. Gojyo and Goku rushed over and tackled the old woman and old man to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Goku screamed. "How could you! You gave us such good food!"

The old woman and old man looked up at the three of them. Ashamed, they shot each other worried looks as Gojyo's shakujo and Goku's staff positioned themselves threateningly close to their faces.

* * *

"Shunei! Shunei!" Zenon cried as he cradled the small boy in his arms. "I told you not to die!" 

The small boy stared up at him with a sad and pleading look in his eyes. Miyuki watched the display, feeling oddly empathetic. _ Who would've thought…?_ She said inwardly. The small boy's thoughts suddenly flooded her head. _I wonder if I'll meet your son when I go to the world beyond. I'll make sure to be friends with him. Please forgive me, Zenon…_ The boy's hand dropped to his side as his thoughts grew quiet. Hopefully, she smiled and looked up into the puffy cloud filled sky._ I'm sure you'll meet him… Don't worry._

* * *

"It's time," Homura's gentlemanly smile lit his face. "Let's go." 

Gasping quietly, she stared up at Homura, Shien, and Zenon as they suddenly appeared before them in the marketplace.

"Don't rush in your decision, Konzen," Homura said smoothly.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time," Sanzo sneered.

"What is it?"

"Your slow going attitude makes me wanna puke."

Homura's charmingly demented smile continued to light his face. He reached his hand.

"Now won't you come back with me?" He asked, looking past the others.

"I said I'm not coming with you, you bastard!" Goku cried.

"He's not talking to you…" Her voice suddenly called out. "… He's talking to me…"

The other turned back to her and stared. The click of a cocking gun resounded in her ears as she walked forward. As Gojyo's heart ripped from his chest, he sent a pain filled glare in her direction. Goku's eyes went wide.

"But why?! We trusted you!" He yelled. "How could you!?"

She smiled a small smile. _I've heard that before… _She thought as she remembered the night in Homura's lair.

"I knew it…" Sanzo sneered, aiming the gun at her head. "This must've been that old hag's sick tricks!"

"Is… this your decision, Miyuki-san?" Hakkai asked as he placed a hand on Sanzo's arm restraining it. "Don't, Sanzo. We don't want to cause damage to the town."

She turned to him. Her gold eyes looked up to his green ones, oddly serene. She blinked, revealing her silver pair.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what my decision is," she began. "All I know is that I just want to get away for a little while…"

She turned back to Gojyo. His mouth twisted into a sad and angry sneer. His thoughts spoke to her in wild, angry, and confused tongues. She turned away, feeling as though she walked with heavy chains around her ankles. Her heavy hand placed itself in Homura's outstretched palm as he suddenly pulled her into his arms. Inwardly, Homura laughed at Gojyo's reaction. Arrogantly, Gojyo turned away as the three of them suddenly disappeared into thin air. Her gold eyes grew wide as she watched Gojyo's expression. What he had seen on that night suddenly, finally clicked. She struggled against his grip._Homura, you bastard!_

Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku watched as she disappeared into the night air, kicking, pushing, and screaming against Homura's strong grip.

"Wait! Let me go! Gojyo I'm sorry!" she cried, watching as her plea fell on seemingly unhearing ears.

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By: Romancing the Memories pt. 16 Primal Instincts

The scent of blood wafted to her nose, making her mouth water. Around her, the smallest sounds amplified a hundredfold. Her ears twitched eagerly at the wheezing of the dying around them as something primal awoke in her unconscious. In Goku's eyes, the primal lust shined, acknowledging her unsaid challenge.

"_Yes… Yes…_" A pain filled voice wheezed behind her. "I knew it, Megumi. You would never betray me. I knew you would prove useful to me one day…"

She turned to find Li Touten grinning madly as blood gushed from his empty eye socket. She snorted and turned away, disgusted.

"Oh… Isn't this showy?" Kanzeon Bosatsu grinned as she suddenly appeared in the doorway, leaning. "Cut it out, jeeze. If you guys fight that chibi, well even if I didn't tell you, you knew that."

Kenren, Tenpou, and Konzen turned to her. Cautiously, Megumi looked at the doorway through the corners of her eyes.

"And it's probably even stupider for her to try!" Kanzeon mocked. "Her power is no match for his, if it hasn't already been made obvious!"

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…" Tenpou murmured at her loud outburst.

"How is it reckless? More than that, Goku's…" Konzen snorted.

"Is there a way to get the power limiter back the way it was?" Tenpou questioned.

The effeminate god smirked as she walked out to into the middle of the room. Megumi backed away and headed for the door. In deadly curiosity, Goku turned to her, feeling her increasing power flowing into the room.

"Humph! A way? I say we can only settle things. Come on chibi, lets live quickly!" Kanzeon challenged.

Konzen's eyes grew wide at her words. Goku leapt into the air, rushing for the pale skin on Kanzeon's throat.

"Stop!" Konzen cried as Kanzeon sent Goku flying into the wall with a simple flick of her arm.

Goku rushed in again.

"Energetic little one isn't he?" She grinned as she grabbed his wrist and slammed his small body into the ground. "Don't think me bad, Seiten Taisei."

He fell unconscious. _I say we can only settle things_, the words rung in Konzen's head. She raised her hand with her long, sharp nails preparing to strike. The others' eyes grew wide.

"Stop it, you old hag!" Konzen cried as she rushed in and clamped her hand in his.

His right fist flew into Kanzeon's face. The older god grinned and sent her foot flying into his stomach. Shocked and surprised, Kenren, Megumi, and Tenpou stared. Konzen wheezed.

"He's in for it…" Kenren commented, flatly.

"Humph! Raising your hand against me! You have good courage, Konzen Douji. Now don't regret it," She replied, casually flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

A serene smile lit her face as Konzen's eyes grew wide at her words._ Can you become that little chibi's sun?_ Her voice asked his thoughts. _No,_ his thoughts replied as Goku's words began to ring in his head._ Cool! It's sparkling! _

_Actually, _his inner thoughts began. _The sun is…_

"Yea… I won't regret it," he smiled in that awkwardly handsome way he could only do.

He pulled the boy close, carefully cradling his head. A loud maniacal laughter broke the oddly serene moment.

"You nitwit!" Li Touten screamed. "Since you have protected that child, it is the same as treason! For those who have become enemies of Heaven, we reserve a special death penalty just for you! When you're rotting you'll regret it, Konzen Douji!"

The remaining soldiers of the army pulled out their weapons and took offensive stances. Tenpou and Kenren encircled Konzen, holding out their weapons brazenly and protectively. Megumi watched her animal eyes flickering in between their silver and golden color. Li Touten's devilish snicker continued on behind her.

"Is that so?" Kenren asked, grinning. "What do you think Tenpou Gensui- dono? I'm just another fool that doesn't comprehend…"

"Tenpou… Kenren…" Konzen stared up shocked.

"'If we're all fools, then there's no loss in dancing.' So they say," Tenpou quipped.

"What's that?" Kenren grinned. "That's the first time I've ever heard that one."

"It's a famous aphorism from the world below… Konzen can you run if you carry Goku?" Tenpou asked.

"Don't make fun of me," Konzen smirked.

"You're running away! Where will you run to!? Our heavenly army will chase you anywhere and end your lives! Megumi! Get them! Kill them all!" He commanded.

Angry silver eyes stared up at three rebellious gods. The sword in Kenren's hand quivered for a brief moment. _She wouldn't…_ He thought as he glared at Li Touten. She turned on her heels and started walking calmly to Li Touten's side. Kenren's eyes grew wide. _Might she have been working for Li Touten after all this time? _Tenpou wondered as he cocked the pistol in his hand. Megumi stared down at him with her wild golden eyes. Suddenly, she snatched him off the ground wrapping her fingers in a death grip on his throat. Glaring, Li Touten wheezed as drops of his blood ran down her fingers.

"What are you doing?!" He wheezed. "Kill them! I said kill them!"

"I've been far too nice for far too long," She retorted in a deadly and languidly speaking tone.

He stared in her blood lusting eyes. His mouth twisted into a sneer. Hers twisted into a curious grin.

"There's a legend in the Lower World that states if I eat a Sanzo I'll become immortal and forever young," She continued as she seemed to pull his face close. "But thanks to you, I've already become that… I wonder what might happen, if a demon should consume the flesh of a God…"

"You wouldn't dare…" He wheezed as her grip tightened.

"Try me," she challenged as she flung him into the crowd and casually walked over to Kenren's side.

A large smile plastered itself on Kenren's face.

"Well… I say we break out the battle cries because we're all running away…" he grinned as the soldiers came charging in."**To someplace you can't come to!**"

Cries of pain rang through the Great Hall as the wounded fell to the ground with the clanging of swords, the ripping of claws through flesh, and the cacophony of gunshots.

"KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Li Touten roared with fury.

Panicked, Gojun began to push through the charging soldiers.

"Stop it! Stop it, Kenren Taisho, Tenpou Gensui!" he futilely commanded.

Hearing his voice, Tenpou turned and clashed swords with them as the soldiers around them fell. A swift, slippered foot struck Gojun in his gut. Quickly, Tenpou restrained Gojun and pressed his sword to the dragon's white, scaly throat. The muzzle of the pistol rested threateningly against his back.

"Go-Gojun-sama!" the soldiers panicked.

"Tenpou Gensui…" Gojun sneered.

"Sorry about this. Habitual practice of the bad guy, you know. Now then, won't you open up a path for us?"

* * *

Footsteps thundered outside his door while frantic voices called out. From where he lay, Homura looked up. 

"Hurry!" one cried. "The Jade Emperor is in danger! We have to help!"

Quickly, he walked to the door and threw it open.

"What's going on?" he called out to a rushing guard.

"Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taisho, Konzen Douji, and two itan have gone against the Emperor! One's unconscious, but the itan woman and the others have taken Gojun of the Western Seas hostage!"

_Itan woman? Kenren?_ He thought, as he suddenly remembered the brief encounter from months ago.

"Tell me, where have they gone?" He asked.

"I think they're headed for the Western Armies' barracks, Sir."

Homura rushed off ignoring the confused and concerned cries of the guard.

Panting, he fell to the ground, trying to shield the heavy child in his arms from the rough stones on the path.

"Konzen!" Megumi cried as she rushed over.

"Oi!" Kenren chided as he tried to pull Goku from Konzen's arms. "Let me take him."

"If I can barely carry him, what makes you think you can?" Konzen retorted, still holding the child protectively.

"This is pointless! Just give it up already!" Gojun cried, annoyed.

"Now, now," Tenpou warned, pressing the muzzle to his back and bringing the sword closer to his throat. "We are all a bit tired and cranky from all that running. Perhaps we should rest a bit…"

"Yea," Kenren agreed, grinning, as he pulled the sake bottle from his belt. "There's no one around these parts of the Emperor's gardens anyway."

Tenpou, Megumi, and Konzen nodded. Cradling Goku in his arms, Konzen brushed the clammy, blood soaked locks away from the sleeping boy's face. He pressed a hand to the warming forehead and worried. Megumi looked over.

"Is he all right?" She asked.

"He's getting warm," he sighed, as Megumi walked over and pressed her fingers on the boy's throat.

She moved over to a small lotus pond and scooped the fresh water into her hand. Careful fingers pried open his lips and let the slow flow of water flow into his gums and onto sharp fangs. She pressed her wet, cool hand onto his hot forehead.

"Dare I say it? We need to stop this…" she said.

"The power of the Seiten Taisei might be starting to take a toll on his body," Tenpou thought aloud. "We'll get him back to my library and figure out something there."

Konzen groaned as he tried to stand.

"What of Konzen? He's too tired, and it's hard for the rest of us to take Goku as it is," she said again.

Her ears twitched at the clocking of shoes on the stones.

"I'll take him. He shouldn't be that hard for me," a voice called out, making them turn.

"You…" Megumi trailed off.

"You know him?" Konzen asked suspiciously.

"We had a small altercation…" she replied. "He's another heretic…"

"Apparently… Well, welcome aboard. Grab the kid and let's go. We don't want to waste time here," Kenren said, curtly.

Homura nodded and took the small boy in his arms. The group rushed back to the barracks.


	18. Remorse

Author's Note: As aforementioned, kitsune know how to cast illusions on people, and the poem Homura reads to himself is called "The Song of Everlasting Sorrow" which is about an emperor's beloved concubine, the love they shared, and the sadness of their separation. You can find a translation for reading, which I also used, at:

taleofgenji. org/ sorrow. html

It was written during the Tang Dynasty. Whether it was created before or after the Saiyuki story, I couldn't figure out. :\ And for those that don't already know, Saiyuki is more or less the Japanese way of saying "Journey to the West" which was the original name of the Chinese version of the story. It was also written during the Tang Dynasty, not sure of the exact date(s) though.

Memories of a Life Gone By Pt. 18 Remorse

Gojyo looked out into the clear night, idly sucking a cigarette on his lips. He blew out a long, languid trail of smoke into the night. A warm breeze flew past his spot on the balcony and fluttered the sheers in his room. Whispers of rain and weather wafted from the others' balcony down the hall. His door opened.

"Gojyo," Hakkai called out quietly as the tall man walked inside.

The other man blew out another long trail of smoke in response. In his hands, Hakkai temptingly shook a large jug of sake and held out a set of cards. He smiled. Intrigued, Gojyo looked over.

"Come on, Gojyo. You know we could always talk over this," Hakkai continued with his friendly and concerned smile.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked as he walked over and sat down at the table.

Hakkai watched as the end of Gojyo's cigarette began to glow with a quiet sucking in of air. The soft slapping and rustle of his shuffling cards seemed to resound in the dim, moonlit room.

"I think it should be obvious, Gojyo…" He continued to smile. "I think anyone would be a just a 'little' bit upset if their lover just betrayed them… at least I would be if Kanan were still around…"

Glowing ashes fell into a silver ashtray with the flick of a thumb. A set of five cards slid toward him. A sake jug opened up with a quiet pop. A side of his lip twisted upward, forming a slanted smile.

"Am I that easy to read?" Gojyo retorted with his devilish grin.

Hakkai's smile contained his answer as he organized the cards in his hand.

"She was a nice enough girl, Gojyo," Hakkai continued. "Not my type, personally, but a nice girl none-the-less…"

"Hakkai…" Gojyo began, grinning. "We've known each other for over three years… You don't have to lie to me."

"Gojyo, it would be highly inappropriate for me to express my true thoughts on the girl," Hakkai effervescently smiled.

Then, Gojyo laid down his hand. Four queens and an ace stared up at the two players from the tabletop. Hakkai laughed knowingly as he laid down his four kings and his ace. The other man chuckled as he blew out another trail of smoke and tapped his cigarette into his ashtray.

"I'll never beat you at this will I?" he smirked.

"Nope," Hakkai continued with his upward twist of lips adorning his face.

* * *

She looked up into the night sky watching the bright moon slowly inch across the sky. Her ears twitched to the sounds of the fox, raccoon, and forest spirits crying out into the mountains.

"Do the cries of the night call out to you, Megumi-san?" Homura asked coolly as he walked up to the window. "Do you long to be with your kind?"

She shook her head.

"As much as I could be considered a creature of the night, Homura, I don't think I feel like going anywhere. Not for a while, at least," she replied as she looked down at the town street.

A beautiful girl happened to look up at her window and cast a knowing smile as a small hint of fox ears popped up from under her hair. Miyuki stared down longingly as the young fox maiden in disguise wrapped her arms around that of a young man. Homura's eyes followed her gaze, his brows furrowing in suspicion.

"Do you miss him?" He suddenly questioned.

She let out a quiet gasp and looked up to him shaking her head quickly as though she were a small child. She remained silent. His mismatched eyes turned to her with the quiet accusation behind them dimming ever so slightly.

"I want to hear you say it."

His words trailed off, suspicion still evident beneath the deep tone. Her shoulders slumped. Her lips parted. Silence flowed from her parted lips.

"… I don't miss him…" She replied quietly.

Her reply was almost venomous to him in its tone. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, jealousy beginning to course through his veins.

"Fine, then. I will not doubt your word…"

Within, the man began to fume with anger, feeling deeply that he had been lied to. Thoughts of the past and of Rinrei's face began to race through his head. The memories of what they had resurfaced as well as the ongoing hypocrisies of the superiors. _I would be foolish if I thought you and your General didn't have the troubles we did…_ He thought. _But you cannot expect me to be not a bit envious that you didn't have your love ripped asunder and had to watch the one you cared for be abandoned to the wolves of the mortal world…_ She looked to him unsurely as his thoughts of jealousy and anger suddenly entered hers.

"Thank you, Homura-sama," she continued, still quiet. "Do you wish anything else of me?"

His eyes opened, setting to her before looking away.

"No… that will be fine…"

His expression was stone cold while within he began to feel a deep sadness. A small war of sorrow and rage waged on as he moved to sit in contemplation of his memories and of his experiences in an off white heaven. She walked away, tensing as she seemed to feel his anger pervading the air. She shivered.

_You've severed one half of the two… Why not destroy the other half?_ His jealous thoughts enticed eagerly as visions of Gojyo's mangled body flashed through his head. _There is no way she could begin to understand what you have gone through these past 500 years unless she experiences it herself… but she'll learn of that soon…_

His charmingly sinister smile grew at the thought of the parasite growing inside her.

In her room, Miyuki howled in pain as her arm shook with spasms and her shoulder throb with searing pain. Homura's attendants stood by idly and watched with a smile.

* * *

She stood frozen on the cliff as she watched Homura press his sword's blade into the chakra on Sanzo's head. _No! This is wrong! Make him stop!_ Miyuki's unconscious called out. Her heart ached as she watched Sanzo fall to the ground. _What have you done?_ She asked herself as she ran over to him. The murderous glint in Sanzo's eyes seemed to say it all as he pushed her away with what strength he had and aimed his gun at Homura. She looked towards the others, quivering.

_We should've never believed that old hag…_ Sanzo's thoughts cursed. _I should've just killed her on the spot…_

_This sucks! Why can't I beat him?! _Goku's mind screamed in aggravation.

_Why am I even surprised? All the beautiful women always betray you in some way anyway… _

Under her dark bangs, her eyes began to fill with tears at the words of Gojyo's sad thought. Nervous, silver eyes looked in Hakkai's direction. The man's green manacled gaze continued to look at Homura as images and words of the feral creature residing underneath his façade flooded her head. Slowly, he turned to her with a smile that made her look up at him in fear. Then, someone grabbed her hand. She jumped and whipped her head around. Homura's devilishly smiling face looked down on her.

"Come now… You've come too far to back out now… We're leaving," he told her sternly as he turned away with a flutter of his robe.

She stumbled along behind him unsure of what to do. Miyuki turned back and watched their saddened, distraught faces. Meanwhile, Homura offered his challenge at Konran Tower.

* * *

Nervously, Miyuki paced around her room as the elaborate silk and brocade robes slowly floated behind her. Inwardly, she cursed Homura's nonchalant flamboyancy at the situation and at the tightness of the twists and buns in her hair. _What kind of villain prepares a four course meal for his enemies?! How absurd! And why is formal attire necessary! It's so useless! _She thought bitterly at the god's oddities. As she picked up an incense burner and a few sticks, she walked out of her room and shut the door with a slam.

In his chambers as he waited, Homura looked down at the book in his hands.

"'Our spirits belong together, like these precious fragments. Sometime, in earth or heaven, we shall meet again…'" he read aloud, quietly to himself, stopping to let his eyes scan the page. "… On that seventh night, of the herd boy and the weaver, in the silent palace we declared our dream…"

His mind raced with memories of Rinrei as he continued to read the character filled pages. _Earth fades; heaven fades, at the end of days. But Everlasting Sorrow endures always…_ He read as he closed the book with a silent determination. He let out a sigh and covered his face with a free hand, feeling a wave of what seemed like endless sorrow washing over him. _The endless days of searching, waiting, and hoping… all for nothing… _His thoughts quietly commented. His golden eye peered out between his fingers. _Don't worry Rinrei… We can meet again in our new heaven and earth, and we'll fly together as birds with one pair of wings as Yang Kwei Fei and her emperor did… _He set the book aside. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut, and he snored quietly.

They snapped open when his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of screeching tires in the distance. _They're here?_ He thought, amused. With a cocky smirk, he stood and headed to the top of the tower to begin his preparations.

Miyuki quietly padded down the swirling spiral stairs as she heard the front doors bust open and the loud screeching of Hakuryu's tires.

Hakkai looked around the dark room.

"It's awfully quiet isn't it? Almost unnaturally so…" He commented to the group solemnly.

"A trap maybe?" Gojyo added.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, even if it is a trap or something…" Sanzo trailed off.

"We have no choice but to go anyway," Hakkai finished with his fake smile.

"You got it!" Goku cried out excitedly.

Their gazes suddenly turned to her direction. Slowly, she stepped out of the stairs and bowed lowly to them. Gojyo's eyebrows furrowed with the mixed emotions and worry running through his head.

"Homura sends his warmest wishes and welcomes to you all," she greeted formally as she pulled out her incense and lit a stick on a nearby torch.

Sanzo cocked his gun with an echoing crick. Nonchalantly as she could despite the growing nervousness of his gun, she set down the burner and let the incense fill the room. Slowly, her youki grew, mixing in with the sweet scent that wafted to their noses. Slowly, she made her way to them. Sanzo followed her path with his gun as the others prepared their own weapons.

"I won't hurt you," she whispered quietly as she looked down on the floor. "I just want to know one thing though…"

They shot her suspicious looks. Suddenly, she looked up to them with glowing silver eyes.

"What is the one thing you want the most?"

Sanzo and the others' visions grew white.

* * *

"Gonou! Gonou!" a familiar voice called out, gently shaking his body. "Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

Hakkai shot up and looked around frantically almost knocking Kanan in the head with his chi-firing positioned hands as he did so. His green eyes grew wide as he saw her sitting at his beside. Desperate hands reached out to her face, still unbelieving of his surroundings. He looked at her, his eyes running over her face and his hands savoring the warmth of her skin. _It's her… it's really her…_ He thought as he let out a long sigh of relief at the fact that this illusion did not fade away as it so often did.

"Are you all right, Gonou? You were having a really bad dream…"

"A dream? It was all a dream? It felt awfully real… And you were… Hyakugan Mao…"

Kanan blinked, quietly wondering if he had lost a few marbles. Slowly, she nodded.

"Why don't I make you some tea? It will calm your nerves," she smiled, laughing. "And who's Hyakugan Mao?"

Hakkai shot her a surprised look.

"N-No one…" he replied unsurely as he rubbed his temple gently.

As he nodded, he looked around what seemed to be his and Kannan's room. He stood and made his way around touching everything and finding it all in its usual place. An uneasy feeling grew in his stomach. He turned to Kanan's vanity mirror and studied his reflection. His ears had no limiters, and his monocle was gone. He closed his left eye to find his right one, the damaged one, working perfectly. He blinked, slightly confused.

"You know!" She called out from the kitchen. "You were calling out something about a Sanzo, someone named Gojyo, and someone named Goku an awful lot. Maybe you've been reading that _Journey to the West _book too much again…"

The mentioned book sat on the kitchen table innocently. Her laughter ran through the small house as he walked to the kitchen with a slow nod. Kannan placed two tea cups on the small wooden table and sat down.

"Come, drink. It'll do your nerves some good," she laughed.

Hakkai stared into the familiar and loving green eyes that matched his own and sat down across from her with a smile. _Yea… I guess it was all just a dream…_ He thought as a real smile grew on his face. Kanan's fingers trailed along the edge of the teacup as she and Hakkai chatted. Her eyes looked toward the knife on the counter from time to time.

As his nerves relaxed, Hakkai stood and made for the stove, looking at the silver teapot eagerly. Then, he stopped. He stared at the distorted images on the clean and shiny surface. He looked to Kanan's back, finding nothing. Then, to the teapot, he stared again. He let out a quiet heart sinking sigh. The black tail wagging in the reflection of the teapot made Hakkai's stomach dully ache. He looked to "Kanan" and rested his hands on her shoulders. Her once truthful eyes looked up to him, glowing with an inward smile.

"… It was a good dream, while it lasted…" He spoke quietly. "But I really must ask you to try and refrain from pulling such low tricks against me, Miyuki-san…"

"Kanan" laughed.

"What are you talking about, Gonou? Who is Miyuki?"

He picked up the familiarly hurtful knife on the counter. His false smile returned to his lips.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is… What I'm about to do hurts enough as it is…" He whispered painfully as he wrapped one hand around her shoulders.

"G-Gonou?" She stuttered as she saw the knife in his hand. "What are you doing?!"

"Just… ending a wonderful dream…" he smiled, positioning the knife at her neck and slowly began dragging it across her skin.

"Kanan" let out a scream as Hakkai's vision grew white once more.

Miyuki backed away from his form slowly, panting hard as she covered the shallow, bleeding wound with her hand. Bitterly, she chuckled to herself. _He's good… Got to give him that…_ She thought as she stared at Hakkai's sleeping face one last time. Turning, her eyes settled at the next person sleeping in the jeep. Slowly, she leaned in with an amused grin. Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Koryuu…"

* * *

Author's Note: For this part of the side story, it will flip back and forth from Gojun's present as he reminisces on what he and the other's went through. I'll keep that part in_ italics_.

Nu Gua was supposedly a "Woman regenerating insect" who created the world by doing 70 transformations which made the earth and various parts of the cosmos. Her organs also then made 10 deities. Supposedly, she made the class system of the world by molding yellow clay into the shape of humans. When she got lazy, she began flicking the clay around to make something that was close enough resemblance to a human. Thus, the perfectly modeled pieces became the higher classes of humans while the flicked around pieces became merchants, peasants, and artisans.

Memories of a Life Gone By: Romancing the Memories pt. 17 The Path They Chose

_He leaned over his desk, a quill running over the blank pages of a journal. One working eye followed his hand's movements across the page. The quill's soft scratching sound slowly faded as he buried himself in his memories of the recent events. __The story I shall from this point on, perhaps only now I know it, the entire story of the path they chose. He wrote. __The truth that I'll reveal…_

_Gojun continued to write with the world fading around him as he reminisced._

* * *

"Ha… ha… ha… ha…" Goku wheezed.

Megumi rushed into the room with a cloth and basin of water in her hands. Quickly, she dipped the cloth in the water preparing a compress for the feverish boy in the bed.

"Goku…" Konzen looked down on the boy a stoic and worried expression on his face. "Tenpou, Megumi do something! His fever's gone up, and if something isn't done…"

"Yes, yes I know!" Tenpou smiling hopefully as he rushed skimming through the books. "That's what I've been doing. Going through it all book by book, and from what I can figure out, Seiten Taisei Son Goku's power has overwhelmed his physical strength_._"

"Then we must undo the transformation..." Megumi murmured gravely as she pressed the cold compress on this face gently taking another cloth and dabbing the water around his hot skin.

"The only thing is..." Tenpou began. "I don't know how to."

Kenren walked in.

"Yo," he grinned winking childishly. "Everything's boarded up for the time being."

Megumi smiled.

"Many thanks," Tenpou added, briefly looking up from his pile of books.

"Just to make us all feel a little bit better," he smiled sitting down next to her as he placed a hand on her knee.

She blushed turning her head downward shyly.

"Oooh!" Tenpou smiled as he held up a book. "Why don't we try this next? We pump the blood of a goat right into Goku's stomach!"

"Are you **trying** to kill him?" Kenren asked flatly.

"Tenpou-san, why are you reading books called _Black Magic for Fun_?" Megumi asked sweat-dropping.

Tenpou smiled.

"You fools," a white scaled man muttered as he leaned against the wall.

"Now, now Gojun-san," Megumi smiled. "We're only trying to help him."

"Hence why you're all fools!" he cried. "You've made all of Heaven your enemy! You've protected Seiten Taisei Son Goku even though he caused all this trouble! **You've taken me hostage!** Nataku is dead by his own hand! Li Touten is out for your blood! The entire Western army is just waiting to storm this part of the castle!"

"Nataku was going to kill Goku!" Megumi cried before letting out a tired sigh. "It's not like we wanted any of this..."

Homura listened in on the conversation as he stepped out the aisles of Tenpou's library, skimming through a book. He glared at the white scaled dragon of the Western Seas.

* * *

_The rebels – Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taisho, Konzen Douji, Megumi, Homura… Other than these five names… the cause of all this, Seiten Taisei Son Goku, whom they fled the imperial palace with, under their protection. These guys made me, Dragon King of the Western Seas, a prisoner and occupied the southwest barracks, which also housed Tenpou Gensui's headquarters. They collected all the other residents of the barracks into one place and of course, confined them too as prisoners, too. It's been one night since the siege began. All around the building, waiting for the opportunity to come, are over two thousand soldiers of the Imperial Army…_

* * *

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air at Gojun's words.

"Oh my… It's as if we're terrorists isn't it?" Tenpou chirped out cheerfully.

He and Kenren began to laugh.

"We are!" Kenren agreed enthusiastically.

"THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!" Gojun barked angrily. "… Well what do you plan to do now?"

Tenpou lit up a cigarette.

"Well we'll figure something out," he replied casually.

* * *

_I could see those words weren't spoken with true feelings. They weren't overzealous, stupid soldiers. With only four men – No, for those who could attend to battle potential, only two in this group, with nothing that they could do other than an act of suicide, it was obvious it was too late. But at that time, I… couldn't comprehend that._

* * *

Megumi's ears twitched at the sounds of the soldiers just waiting outside the barrack walls. She slowly stood and made her way to listen by the boarded window.

"Hmph! I always thought Tenpou and Kenren were eccentric."

"However you look at it, they're spoiled idiots."

"Ha-ha no kidding!"

"With the numbers we have, we don't have to ask the Eastern Army to come help!"

She furrowed her brow worriedly. Kenren stood and turned her to face him when he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you worry. You've got four big and strong men to get you out of here," he grinned cockily.

The thoughts of his that entered Megumi's head spoke otherwise. She plastered a grin on her face and let out a forced laugh.

"Please stop! You mustn't, Li Touten-sama!" a soldier begged, outside. "You still need to rest!"

Li Touten sent his fist flying back to the soldier's face, knocking him down easily.

"SHUT UP! Listen up everyone! On behalf of the Dragon King of the Western Seas I, Li Touten, will command all of you from this point onwards."

A maniacal grin grew on his face.

Slivers of soft moonlight drifted through the slits in the boards. Feral silver eyes stared out into the mass of soldiers as her claws scratched at the wood eagerly but lightly. Forcing herself to turn away, Megumi headed back to Goku's side. Around her, the others slept uneasily on the floor, couches, and chairs. She refreshed Goku's compress. With a quiet sigh, she leaned back into her chair as her eyes slowly began to grow heavy and flutter.

"Oi…"

A pair of crimson eyes looked down into her tired gold ones. She sat up and turned to Kenren. He held out his blanket with a smile. He motioned to a small prepared spot on the floor in a quiet corner.

"I'll watch him for a while. Get some sleep," he whispered.

"Do you really think any of us can or want to sleep at the moment?" she murmured back as she looked around the room, her silver eyes glowing.

Tenpou, Konzen, and Homura's eyes looked around the room, half opened in the darkness.

"She does have a point…" Homura called out quietly as he sat up from his spot on the floor.

She let out a tired chuckle as Kenren draped the blanket around her shoulders. Standing and dusting off his white lab coat nonchalantly, Tenpou prepared a few candles and lit a lantern. Homura straightened himself and adjusted the blanket around his hips, picking up a book and skimming the pages afterwards. Konzen quickly made his way to Goku's wheezing side.

Then, Homura's mismatched eyes blinked curiously as he stopped at a page. Eagerly, he read. With casual curiosity, Tenpou walked over and peered over his shoulder.

"Ah," he chuckled. "That's the story of how Nu Gua created the world."

The others looked up, expecting him to continue.

"Supposedly, within seventy transformations, Nu Gua made every part of the earth and the cosmos and formed humans out of yellow clay."

Homura smiled amusedly at the story before looking around the room at the restless, worried faces. Gojun sat, bound and glaring at his captors. Slowly, his mind drifted back to thoughts of Rinrei.

"Why must the heavens do this to us? We have done nothing wrong. What makes us so horrible because of our golden eyes?" he rambled as he looked down at the book in his hands.

Megumi let out a sigh as she walked over to Goku and checked the heat of his fever and the compress on his head.

"Well it's not like we can go out and make a new world, Homura," she replied. "There will always be pains in living whether you're a god, heretic, or the average human or youkai."

"Ch. I'll agree to that. If you could make a perfect world, I'd join," Kenren commented casually grinning as he lit up a cigarette.

"Ha-ha, me too," Tenpou laughed sarcastically, lighting up his own cigarette.

Konzen snorted, rolling his eyes, refusing to betray his thoughts. In Homura's eyes, the spark intrigue lit up as though the seeds of an idea had been freshly planted into his head. A smile grew on his face. _I'll take that challenge…_ He thought, determined. _I'll make it so that all of us can live in peace and without worry… Would you like that Rinrei? When it's done, I'll take you there too… _He turned back to the book on his hands, wondering how his plan could come to fruition.


	19. Desires

Memories of a Life Gone By pt. 19 Desires

The autumn sun shone brightly over the temple as Koryuu suddenly shot up from where he was lying. He looked around the temple and saw nothing but the autumn scattering of leaves and heard nothing but the low chanting of monks in the hall. He looked down at his clothes and felt his forehead in a panic. _The chakra... _He thought, feeling nothing but smooth skin instead of the small bump that the chakra had once given him. _Something here is strange..._ Koryuu could not put his finger on it, but he could feel something strange about his surroundings. He looked up towards the mountains with a spec of longing in his pondering gaze.

"Koryuu, what are you thinking about?" An old familiar voice asked.

The man that seemed to be his master stood tall and proudly before him. Large violet eyes looked the man up and down, not finding anything out of place.

"Nothing, Master," Koryuu replied. "... I'm just trying to listen..."

"Listen for what, Koryuu?"

_As I thought..._ Koryuu thought, finding it odd that his Master had not once again explained the voices in need as he had always done before.

"Master, why did you rescue me from the river?" He suddenly asked.

The older "man" laughed.

"You expect a man of the order to not help a child in need?"

The look in Koryuu's eyes turned into a glare.

"You're that stupid fox aren't you?" He snapped as he snatched the fake Sanzo's collar. "Get me out of here before I do something that even I might regret!"

Miyuki pulled out of the illusion quickly shuddering in fear. _What am I doing? _She wondered, feeling the pangs of guilt pull at her nerves. She looked at Goku and Gojyo still sleeping in the back of the jeep. Her silver eyes looked at Gojyo's sleeping face longingly.

Goku felt a sudden fatigue sweep over him as the white light blinded him. Somehow, someway, he felt his unconscious seem to become pliable. Slowly, the blinding white light began to fade, giving away to darkness. In the darkness, he felt unwanted memories begin to surface. The darkness of the mountain. The faces of four, seemingly unfamiliar men. The face of what was child of his age. The pain in his heart.

"What is it you desire most, Goku?" She asked, breaking through the memories of the young boy's past.

Behind fluttering eyelids, a familiar but unknown figure of a fox with long dark hair appeared. The chains on her hands and ankles jangled as she walked towards him.

"I want nothing," He smiled.

Gold eyes that matched his own stared at him confused.

"If you so wish it I can take all this sadness away from you," The old figure replied with a smile. "I can make your past disappear..."

"... What's in the past is in the past. I'm living in the present now, and there's no use going back and changing what's already been done. You do bad things; you make mistakes; you learn, and go on. There's no use in dwelling in it."

The gold eyes that were looking down kindly on him slowly faded into a soft silver shade. Goku looked up to her with a wide, warm smile, reminding her of something buried deep in her unconscious. Slowly, she backed away, her body oddly warm as though she had been outside in a warm spring sun. _Sun?_ She thought to herself as the warmth flooded her body. She turned fleeing the illusion. Miyuki looked back one last time, surprised to find a very young child waving at her the chains on his wrists clanging softly as she faded away.

Miyuki looked at the sleeping boy as she tried to figure out what had surpassed. _I didn't even cast an illusion.... How...?_ She wondered. She leaned on the side of the jeep, feeling the sense of pointlessness wash over her. Her heart panged with guilt, and her shoulder throbbed with pain.

"You know it's pointless to pursue something that will end up being pointless in the end..."

She turned to find Gojyo's red eyes staring at hers. Pulling out a cigarette, he casually began smoking.

"But it looks as though you're a little late in realizing that... Maybe it's not about what we want, but it's about what you really want isn't it?"

The frog in her throat would not let her reply.

"How..." she tried to ask.

"You really think I would let you pull such a trick on me? Though you probably got lucky with the others, I'll be the one getting lucky with you, thank you," he widely grinned in reply.

A small smile lit her face, slightly surprised at how he could make such a statement in a time of crisis.

"Be truthful, Miyuki-chan," he began. "What is the one thing_ you_ desire the most?"

She walked to his side and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I suppose as the heroine of this story I should say that I want to be with you forever, but that's just too unrealistic and cliché. But how about I say I want to be with you for a long time? Though it already feels like I've been with you forever..."

Her smile grew as his did. After receiving a nod in understanding, she turned to leave as the others began to stir.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and fix my mistakes..."

Gojyo nodded as he watched her rush up the stairs. Quickly, he and the others prepared for battle.

* * *

As Miyuki rushed up the stairs, she felt the energy of the earth flowing faster and upward through the castle. Suddenly, she stopped. She shuddered as she felt a surge of energy whirl up from the first floor. _Hakkai-san..._ She snapped herself out of her daze and continued making her way up the winding stairs and numerous rooms in the tower.

In the distance clonking boots began rushing up the stairs trying to find their respective destinations and battles.

* * *

Outside, four other familiar figures stood just outside the castle and prepared to go in.

* * *

"It truly is Kenren! How's it feel to see your Megumi working for us and not you?" the man snickered.

"What? Who the hell is that?" Gojyo retorted, the two names barely registering in the time of crisis.

The door slammed open. Hakkai leaned against the door and looked at the scene worriedly.

"Is it already over?" Hakkai panted, bloody and bruised.

"You're late..."

Hakkai nearly collapsed.

"Hey now, you okay?"

"Well, I got serious for the first time in goodness knows how long... Gojyo!"

"What?!" he cried as he turned back to his opponent in surprise as the red beads wrapped around his arms.

"I no longer have enough strength to stop you, but I'll never allow you to pass through here! The Curse of Kaizai!"

"Get the hell off me!" Gojyo swore as he pushed the blade of his shakujo into the god's neck.

"You're already too late. My Curse of Kaizai has already been cast. It's a spell that forces you to fight a past you can't escape. It'll never become undone, even upon my death. You shall die again Kenren Taisho! And we'll get your lover and the others too!"

The god burst into dust leaving only his dying voice behind as Gojyo looked around the room in angry determination.

"Whatever! My name's Sha Gojyo!"

"Gojyo..." a deep woman's voice whispered.

"That's right, my name is..."

Gojyo gasped and spun around, hearing a long dead voice that he had tried hard to forget. In the shadows, stood the unforgettable figure of a woman who he had expected to be past on for quite some time. He stood frozen as the figure continued to call out to him.

"Gojyo... Gojyo... Gojyo..."

"... Mom..." the grown man whimpered.

* * *

"We've been waiting," Zenon grinned eagerly as Sanzo and Goku barged through the door.

* * *

Memories of the past began to flood his vision. The bloody days of living in her home replayed in his head up until the tragic end.

"Shut the hell up! You're only an illusion!"

The woman went flying. When she landed on the floor, blood red flowers began to bloom and spread out from underneath her. Making another often remembered memory replay itself in Gojyo's head. _What the heck is love anyway? Not like I want it or anything... _he thought, as he remembered a younger version of himself carry flowers back home. _Just that, Mom was always crying so.._

He watched once more as the young boy tried to give his mother flowers that had come from the local flower vendor. Despite the dark and shabby surroundings and despite the wound on his head, the young boy's smile light up the dim surroundings and did its best to cheer up the distraught woman.

_Really? My what a nice, __**blood red color!**_

The words rang in his head as he watched again his mother slap the bouquet out of his hands and proceed to beat him. He would cry and beg for her to stop but to no avail. The pain and confusion in his heart surfaced once more. _Why would a man like my father leave such a beautiful woman? What am I doing wrong?_ His younger self would always ask as he begged for the beatings and harsh words that flowed from her mouth to stop.

_The love that I couldn't attain. The vision that vanished in a sea of blood._

"Gojyo!" Hakkai cried.

"Stop! Stop! Stop it, Mom!"

* * *

With one bullet, Sanzo sent the chandelier falling right on Homura's head.

"You certainly leave no time for me to lower my guard," Homura retorted as he suddenly appeared behind Sanzo in a flash.

A loud screech filled out he room as Hakuryu tried to dive in for an attack.

"Whoops!" he chided himself as a fast hand caught the dragon's neck. "You're going to stay quiet!"

Hakuryu went flying into the wall, chains wrapping around his body before he could fall to the ground.

"Hakuryu!"

"You too!" Homura cried, gripping Sanzo's throat in a vice like grip and sending him too flying into the wall.

The world grew black before Sanzo's eyes as the chains wrapped around him.

"Your opponent is over here!" Zenon cried as he and Shien attacked.

"Longer nyoi boi!"

"He's... gotten stronger..."

Homura smiled.

Zenon aimed the gun right at Sanzo's head.

"Bye bye..." he said coldly.

Before he could shoot, the wall suddenly blew in. In the dust, stood Kougaiji glaring at Zenon and Shien.

"I've come to return past favors," he sneered. "I don't like being on the losing end forever."

"Lirin-chan is here too!"

* * *

"Please fight back, Gojyo!"

"I know!" he cried back in reply as the illusion continued to beat him with his own weapon. "Dammit!"

His eyes stopped as he saw the silver stream of glistening tears fall from his mother's eyes. With this distraction, the illusion knocked him into a pillar. Gathering what was left of his strength, Hakkai prepared to fire an energy ball. He let it loose only to watch as it simply passed through the woman's body. _That's not right! Gojyo's mother was a normal demon! My attack should be effective!_ He thought. He turned to find Gojyo. He sat motionless against the pillar as the old thoughts of uselessness and confusion overtook his mind.

"Gojyo!"

_Because my mother would always look at me and cry... because he would see the shadow of the man she loved in me... because she would see the phantom visage of the other woman who bore me and cry... If my death would make Mom stop crying, I thought it was okay._

"Are you going to make me do it again, Gojyo?!"

As she rushed up to the last leagues of the tower stairs, her thighs burned, and she nearly collapsed at the top as she saw what Homura was about to do.

* * *

Memories of a Life Gone By: Romancing the Memories pt. 18 The Descent

The wind howled outside the shutters, making Li Touten's men shield their faces and duck from the gale. It sent the sound of their clanging shields and swords soaring through the breeze. Her ears twitched at the sound. Briefly, Homura's eyes darted towards the window and returned to his book nonchalantly. Thoughts of a new world continued to run temptingly through his head.

"Ooh they've come armed have they?" Kenren commented amusedly as he adjusted his gloves.

Konzen snorted, turning towards the direction of the sound with the others.

"They're probably just trying to get us out," he sneered bitterly.

"Still, should we show them our faces?" Tenpou added.

Megumi looked up at Tenpou's words and turned back to watching Goku as he restlessly slept. Tenpou turned to them.

"Konzen, Megumi will you look after Goku?" he asked, immediately receiving a nod from her.

"Take care," Konzen said quietly.

Meanwhile, Goku's panting began to flood the ears of the remaining, worried occupants in the room. _Goku…_ Konzen thought worriedly, making Megumi look slightly in his direction as she heard it. _He doesn't show it, but he really cares for this boy…_ She said to herself. A small smile grew on her lips.

"… Konzen Douji…" Gojun broke the tense silence.

"What?" was the terse reply.

"I suppose this is the first time we've talked to each other…"

"I've never had anything to do with the military…"

"Then why are you setting yourself against the army now? If you hadn't opposed them to protect Seiten Taisei, your rank would've guaranteed you concessions. And you Megumi, you've always been in the background until now."

"Was I in the background or just being ignored by all of the heavenly beings?" she retorted.

"It's just that I don't like what I don't like… No matter how big the other side seems to be…"

Konzen picked up the dry compress from Goku's head as Megumi replaced it with a fresh one. From his book, Homura looked up at Konzen with admiration glowing in his eyes and grin on his face.

* * *

Kenren and Tenpou flung the windows open and looked down on the masses in the courtyard.

"You called us?! Here we are!" Kenren cockily called out. "Hheerree'ss Johnny!"

"You're showing your age, Kenren," Tenpou added.

"So they finally have appeared! Marshall Tenpou of the Western Army and General Kenren of the same! You have shielded an impure child and slain countless numbers of soldiers! You have ventured so far as to take hostages and hold them in confinement! This constitutes open rebellion against Heaven!"

"Mmm, that's about the size of it."

"So what of it?" Kenren asked.

_Damn you... Do you mock me?!_ Li Touten thought angrily. He glared up at the window and opened his mouth to speak again.

"You're saying that you have no intention of surrendering? Then you'll pay for this misconduct with your lives!"

"Oh, so we're definitely the bad guys here? Then let me try talking in a bad guy fashion..." Tenpou grinned. "We got hostages in here, ya know! Ya think you can do something about it, lets see you do it! And so on..."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kenren laughed.

"Then let me ask-- What are your demands? You can't be intending to stay cooped up in there forever. What do you want so badly you'd take on the army of Heaven to get it?"

"Well General Kenren..." Tenpou trailed off.

"What?"

"Now what do we do?"

"You're asking **me**?!"

* * *

As Megumi left the other two to their conversation, Gojun looked up to Konzen once more.

"... So, I'll ask. What can **you** do now? The army now looks on you four as enemies and unclean. They'll put all their might into subduing you and all because you wanted to protect a single child. You're a hothouse flower with no experience of combat. What can you do? All that awaits you is your destruction."

"You're probably right... but I can't go back now, and I don't want to." Konzen replied coolly.

Megumi listened in as Gojun and Konzen spoke. _So Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou have become unclean huh? Why mention Goku though? He's already unclean as well as myself and Homura..._ She thought. As she thought, Goku's wheezing grew steadily louder. She turned to him and reached for the compress on his head. Suddenly, a small, clawed hand caught her wrist in a death vice grip. Feral eyes glared into her own. She struggled in his grasp as he slowly began to rise.

"Seiten Taisei!" Gojun cried out in warning.

Megumi's free hand wrapped around his waist as she wrestled him to the floor with her own feral growl. Homura rushed over to help only to have himself and Megumi thrown off into the book cases as though they were rag dolls. Bruised and battered, they began to dig themselves out of the pile of books and broken shelves. Slowly, Goku stalked to his prey. Konzen stood stark still, frozen. Low snarls and growls seemed to echo in his ears.

"Goku..."

"Undo these ropes Konzen Douji! I'll fight him! You're not match for him! He'll **kill** you, Konzen! Untie me! Quickly!"

Goku let out a loud roar. Konzen continued to stare.

"KONZEN!"

"GOKU, STOP!" Megumi cried as she pulled herself out of the pile.

Goku pounced on Konzen with another loud roar. Blood flew in a sudden swipe from his claws. As the blood ran down from a cut on Konzen's face, his clear gaze stared up at Goku's raging golden eyes. Despite the fear and adrenaline that coursed through his veins, Konzen felt a strange calm come over him as Goku leered over him growling and wheezing.

"... Back then," he began as he slowly rose. "It was you who held out your hand to me first... It's such a nuisance... Not for anything in the world... can I let go of your hand now."

His arms wrapped around the small boy as he pulled Goku into an embrace. Konzen felt his power drain from his body and began to circulate in Goku's veins.

"That's... That's.. **crazy!**" Kenren burst out in surprise as he caught a few falling cherry petals in his hand.

"They do say, to fall and scatter is also to be free," Tenpou wittily replied watching the pink fairy like petals fall around them.

"Ah... it would be nice," the other man replied again. "Exile to Under Heaven!"

"What?" Li Touten asked curiously to himself under his breath.

"That's our demand!" Kenren cried down to them with a cocky grin.

"What the?!" someone cried.

"After all, like deserters, Heaven** isn't **our destination," the general replied his grin growing cockier and wider.

* * *

_It appears they made a demand to the Army of Heaven to be exiled to earth. That night was peaceful, like some kind of portent._

Gojun put down his quill and stared at all of the events that he had recorded. Old memories replayed vividly in his head of what happened afterwards.

* * *

Tenpou and Kenren looked over a floor plan of the barracks as they tried to decide on what to do. Gojun listened in.

"It's pretty clear that the army will attack at dawn..." Tenpou began.

"Probably, yeah." Kenren replied.

"So do we attack them before that or...?"

"Do we take advantage of the confusion when the come in and get away?"

"That's pretty risky, but the army will probably send in more men than they need, which might actually make it easier to escape unnoticed."

"After all, there's only six of us."

* * *

_It seemed they were planning to abandon their hostages – myself included – and to take flight. Dawn would be the moment. When the Army of Heaven judged the time for an attack the action would begin. Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taisho spent hours together going over the possibilities as to what methods the army would use when they came... _

_After the previous incident, Konzen Douji had carried the unconscious Seiten Taisei into the next room. He remained there and didn't come out again. Seiten Taisei came to. For a while, they were talking about all the things that happened when he was unaware of himself. It seemed that Konzen intended to keep Seiten Taisei in the dark about the massacre the Seiten had perpetrated and to act as if Nataku Taishi, who'd killed himself the day before, was still alive..._

_Megumi contributed to the effort by cleaning up Konzen's wounds and mending Homura's and her own. Now, she and Homura listened in on Tenpou and Kenren's conversation. There was fear in her eyes._

_

* * *

  
_

"... Get some sleep soon, Goku," Konzen said tiredly. "We're leaving at dawn. If you don't sleep you won't be up for it."

"Did I... Did I do something?"

"You didn't do anything. The soldiers attacked you, and you lost consciousness. That's all."

"No... I mean to Nataku..."

"... Oh that."

"Hey! Was it my fault? Was it 'cause I tried to be his friend... that he did that?"

"No. That wasn't your fault."

"Then why..." the small boy trailed off sadly.

"Free. He must've wanted to be free... To cut through the chains that wound about him, and that's the way he chose to do it."

Sad and innocent eyes searched for answers in Konzen's. The violet irises in deep thought displayed no answer as they sat in their gold frame. Goku let his head sink.

"I don't get it. I just don't understand why..."

"I suppose not, but I'm inclined to envy him. Nataku had the courage to cut himself free, like that, with his own hand. What that little child was able to do, the man I used to be certainly couldn't have."

"NO! You mustn't! You mustn't ever do that!"

"Goku..."

"I don't want it to happen to you... and Ten-chan and Ken-niichan and Megumi-san to go away like that. I DON'T WANT YOU TO! I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!"

"... I won't. Relax," a faint hint of a smile lit the older man's face.

"Really?"

"Really. Why don't you ask the others too?"

* * *

Tenpou slowly opened up one of the few unbarred windows and looked out at a branch filled with cherry blossoms near the window. Kenren and Megumi walked up listening to the cherry petals as the rustled off the tree and into the wind.

"... The cherries are still beautiful tonight," Tenpou serenely smiled.

"Whether they look beautiful or not... maybe depends on how you're feeling right now," Kenren replied as he lit up another cigarette.

"I agree," the other man replied. "Kenren..."

"Mm?"

"Do you remember?"

"The first time I met you, you mean?"

"That? I myself don't remember much to tell you the truth."

"Well that's because you were half asleep, obviously, but if that's not what you're talking about..."

"Then is it the time you snuck our whole squadron down to earth for a yakiniku party?"

"Oh yes... That did happen."

"I never dreamed that you'd really make me pay for the whole group. Fifteen of us weren't there? And you ate enough for three. I couldn't pass the bill from the yakiniku restaurant as an entertainment expense either... Ah I still get mad thinking about that..."

"... Okay then what are you talking about?" Kenren replied slightly nervous.

"What was it? I forget..."

Megumi giggled, and Kenren let his head slump.

"Look," Kenren began again. "... Actually, anything's okay, as long as you remember, whatever it may be."

A smile broke out on all three of their faces as various cherished memories came to mind.

"Really?" Goku's small, worried voice asked.

"Yes really," Konzen quietly replied.

"Goku... You're still up?" Megumi commented slightly surprised and concerned.

"... Goku are you all right? You're not sleeping," Kenren added also concerned.

"Ken-niichan, Ten-chan, Megumi-san..."

"Mm? What's the matter?" Tenpou asked as the three of them looked down on the boy.

Goku's golden eyes glowed with the help of the pale moonlight. Outside, the wind continued to whoosh through the trees, making the leaves and cherry petals rustle. The perfume that wafted from the tree floated into the room. Standing just outside of their shadows, he seemed so much smaller than what he really was.

"... Please don't go away. Don't leave me like Nataku did, okay?... I don't care where I go, as long as I can be with you. I'll go wherever you go. I like you all a lot so... Stay with me always, okay?"

Smiles grew on their three faces at the childlike sincerity in his voice. Despite the dangers outside and the worries in their heads, the peacefulness of the night made their tense nerves relax at his words. Then, Kenren knelt down and held out a fist with his little finger extended.

"Ooh-kay!" He grinned. "Goku stick out your little finger."

A confused stare looked up at him.

"Come on your finger," He continued to grin.

"My finger?"

"What? You didn't know?" Konzen asked the boy.

Goku stuck out his fist and stuck out his little finger. Kenren wrapped his own little finger around his, his smile growing wider all the while.

"There. Promise," he nodded, satisfied. "... That's called 'Pinky Swearing.' It's the sign that we've made a promise."

"'Pinky Swearing...'" he smiled, relieved.

"It's all right, Goku. We'll always stay beside you," Tenpou added.

"Shouldn't you getting to bed Goku?" Megumi asked as the boy nodded before she looked to Konzen. "I'll leave him to you, Konzen."

Konzen nodded.

"From here on, we're heading for the world down there," Konzen began. "Depending on the circumstances, we may find ourselves having to act separately, but even if we do, next thing for sure..."

* * *

In a darkened corner, trying to get some rest, Homura listened in and longed to be within the circle that they five of them shared. The legend of the creation of the world rested near him, and in the dark recesses of his mind, memories of Rinrei danced. Something else stirred as he remembered her. Slowly, he saw how his plan to make a new and perfect world come to fruition. _It will take time,_ he thought. _I'll have to get stronger and may even have to bear the ills of his hellish Heaven a while longer. I can only pray that those hypocritical Gods will be willing to beg for mercy once I am through..._

Sitting under the window, Megumi pulled the blanket as close to her as she could as she basked in the moonlight. Stray petals flew in with the cool night air. With the soft clonking of his boots, Kenren walked over and sat down beside her. The others were sleeping nervously in their spaces. He took her hand between his and blew his breath on them warming the cool skin.

* * *

"You're frightened," he replied.

She laced her fingers with his and looked up to him with a nervous smile.

"And you're not?" she retorted as he let out a chuckle. "What do you think will happen once the sun rises? Do you think we'll..."

"Make it? Hard to say. It's gonna be a hard run from here down to the cellars of the palace that's for sure."

Her hand gripped his tighter.

"What do you think we'll happen if we don't make it?" She asked.

"Well, then, I guess we'll all just be going to hell a little earlier than expected," he darkly joked, making her eyes slightly widen nervously at the morbid amusement.

A free hand reached up and took a section of her hair in its fingerless-gloved palms. It moved to caress her cheek and turn her face to him.

"Listen to me. What will happen will happen. You agreed to play the game, and there's no turning back now," he grinned. "I'm gonna be there, and you just come running to me if you need it."

She nodded, comforted at his words. In her mind, all of what happened replayed back. A small smile lit her face at all their memories. Kenren looked at her in the moonlight. The feeling of dread that constantly lurked in the back of his head continued to pull at his nerves.

"You know... In all this time, not once have I ever said I loved you," Kenren grinned.

She laughed.

"Do you really think I'd expect a man like you to say such a thing so easily?" she bantered.

He let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and maneuvered himself so that her head would rest on his shoulder.

"No, and I'll be honest," he contently sighed. "I'm surprised that even I would say it... but you never said such a thing either..."

She nodded concededly at his retort.

"Well with your reputation, do you think you..." she shyly tried to ask.

An awkwardness fell over them.

"... I do..." he replied in his own awkward manner. "Do you think you..."

A blush stained her cheeks.

"... I do too..." She turned redder. "Maybe... we just already knew..."

Kenren's smile grew. Together, they let out an awkward laugh.

"Well, if we already know, then there is no reason for it to be said then either," he replied as he cupped his hand on her cheek.

As she nodded, he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

_That was the last night._

Gojun let out a long, tired sigh as he slowly shook his head.

Author's note: For some reason in the manga Kenren's "pinky swearing" is called "hooking fingers." I don't know if that's what the Japanese call it, but I changed it to "pinky swearing" since I think more people are familiar with that than "hooking fingers."


End file.
